El Dueño de su Corazón
by luxy1985
Summary: Serena Tsukino había pasado varios años en prisión, injustamente condenada se había visto obligada a apartarse de Darien, su gran amor, para siempre… ¡Ahora Darien Chiba estaba a punto de convertirse en rey de Aristo!, cuando por fin salió de la cárcel, él descubrió que quizá fuera inocente del crimen por el que la habían condenado… ¡y que había tenido un hijo suyo en la cárcel!
1. Argumento

**Hola!, aquí les traigo una nueva historia, de esta serie de la casa Real de Karedes, espero que les guste, la escritora es Melanie Milburne y los personajes de Sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los adapto para entretenerme, un beso. Isa XD**

El dueño de su corazón

Melanie Milburne

Serena Tsukino había pasado varios años en prisión, injustamente condenada por la muerte de su padre. Se había visto obligada a apartarse de su hijo durante algún tiempo y de Darien, su gran amor, para siempre… ¡Ahora Darien Chiba estaba a punto de convertirse en rey de Aristo! Darien había amado a Serena tan apasionadamente que en otro tiempo habría renunciado al trono por ella, pero Serena lo había apartado de su lado. Cuando por fin salió de la cárcel, él descubrió que quizá fuera inocente del crimen por el que la habían condenado… ¡y que había tenido un hijo suyo en la cárcel! Darien debía elegir entre lo que le dictaba el honor y su deber hacia su pueblo.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo Uno

Serena estaba felicitándose a sí misma por llevar dos horas escondiéndose tras los pilares y las plantas del palacio de Aristo, escabullándose tanto de la prensa como del príncipe regente Darien Chiba, cuando de pronto se encontró frente a frente con él.

El corazón se detuvo en su pecho al encontrarse con aquellos ojos oscuros, azules. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el nudo que tenía en la garganta le impidió pronunciar una sola palabra. Notó cómo se le sonrojaban las mejillas y se preguntó si Darien sospecharía siquiera cuánto había temido aquel momento durante los últimos seis años.

-Serena -su voz profunda era como la caricia de un guante de cálido terciopelo sobre la piel-, ¿Acabas de llegar? No te había visto.

Serena se humedeció los labios con la lengua.

-Eh... no -dijo, apartando la mirada-. Llevo aquí toda la noche...

Se hizo un silencio que en seguida comenzó a pesar en el aire, como la humedad antes de una tormenta.

-Comprendo.

A Serena le fascinaba que pudiera transmitir tanto diciendo tan poco. Esa única palabra denotaba desdén, desconfianza y algo más que no supo identificar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó él, mirándola fijamente-. No recuerdo haber visto tu nombre en la lista de invitados.

-Estoy trabajando en el orfanato -comenzó a decir Serena sin mirarlo-. En el marco del programa de... de... libertad condicional -añadió por fin, odiándose a sí misma por sonrojarse de vergüenza-. Llevo once meses trabajando allí.

Al ver que Darien no respondía, no tuvo más remedio que levantar la vista hasta sus ojos, cosa que lamentó de inmediato

La miraba con una media sonrisa claramente burlona.

-¿Estás cuidando niños?, ¿«tú»?

-Sí -afirmó ella con sequedad-, Y me gusta mucho. Esta noche he venido con otros cuidadores y educadores que insistieron en que viniera.

Otro tenso silencio que puso aún más nerviosa a Serena. Habría dado cualquier cosa por no haber ido al palacio. Llevaba toda la noche con la sensación de estar jugando al escondite; huir de la intensa mirada de Darien le había provocado un fuerte dolor de cabeza que hacía que le resultara muy difícil seguir mostrándose tranquila delante de él. Su presencia dominante y encantadora la atraía y la aterraba al mismo tiempo, pero lo último que deseaba era que él lo supiera.

Acarició furtivamente la pulsera de perlas que llevaba en la muñeca, lo único que le quedaba de su madre, un objeto que esperaba le diera la fuerza y el valor necesarios para soportar los siguientes minutos antes de poder escapar de allí.

Darien seguía observándola, atravesándola con la mirada y sin dejar de sonreír burlonamente.

-Como patrocinador del orfanato en el que trabajas, habría preferido que hicieras el esfuerzo de participar en los actos de la noche en lugar de esconderte tras los arreglos florales.

Serena levantó bien la cara para mirarlo frente a frente.

-¿Y que la prensa me acorrale para hacerme fotos y una entrevista? -preguntó-. No hasta que haya acabado la libertad condicional. Puede que entonces me lo piense.

Darien la miró aún con más intensidad.

-Debo reconocer que me sorprende que aún no hayas vendido la historia a la prensa, Serena -dijo él-. Quizá debería advertirte por si se te pasa por la cabeza. Una sola palabra sobre nuestro... -hizo una fugaz pausa mientras pensaba la palabra adecuada -pasado en común, y haré que vuelvas a la cárcel, que es donde la mayoría de la población de Aristo cree que deberías continuar. ¿Queda claro?

Serena sintió cómo la ira inundaba sus venas como una marea ardiente.

-Perfectamente -respondió.

En ese momento lo odio con todas sus fuerzas. Por si no tenía bastante con la injusticia de la que había sido víctima, debía aguantar que la amenazara de ese modo. Sin embargo, hasta que cumpliera la libertad condicional no tenía otra opción que actuar como si no tuviera nada que ocultar. La vida le había enseñado que el silencio era su mejor defensa... su única defensa.

Darien sabía que llevaba allí demasiado tiempo. Les había dicho a los guardaespaldas que necesitaba unos minutos, pero sabía que no tardarían en ir en su busca. Había cumplido con su cometido por aquella noche y pronto los invitados empezarían a dispersarse. Pero hacía casi seis años qué no veía a Serenity Tsukino y debía asegurarse de que, ahora que había salido de la cárcel, no supusiera ninguna amenaza para su futuro como rey de Aristo. Se habían separado de una manera muy fea; él se había enfadado tanto con ella por el modo en que había puesto fin a su relación, que aun después de tanto tiempo, le dolía que lo hubiera traicionado.

Al verla esconderse detrás de una columna había pensado que eran imaginaciones suyas, pues había supuesto un gran impacto volver a verla. Había tenido que recurrir a sus treinta y dos años de preparación para conseguir disimular su reacción. Había inaugurado la gala, había charlado con los invitados y sonreído todo lo necesario, sin dejar de preguntarse cuándo podría ausentarse unos minutos para hablar con ella en privado.

Sin embargo, ahora que lo había conseguido ya no estaba tan seguro de que hubiera sido buena idea. Todo su cuerpo se había tensado, se le habían dilatado las fosas nasales para tratar de percibir su aroma femenino, y sentía una presión tan intensa en la entrepierna que le resultaba difícil mantenerse quieto.

Le daba mucha rabia que su cuerpo siguiera deseándola tanto. Creía haberlo superado, pero sólo había tenido que ver un segundo aquella mirada color celeste para darse cuenta de que una parte de él seguía respondiendo de manera involuntaria cuando la miraba. Era como si aquella mujer hubiese puesto un anzuelo en su pecho años atrás y cada vez que los ojos de ambos se encontraban, ese anzuelo tirara de él, provocándole dolor.

Su belleza de supermodelo no ocultaba el hecho de que era una fulana de clase alta que lo había seducido para luego abandonarlo, seguramente sólo para poder presumir de haberse acostado con un príncipe. Había conocido muchas mujeres como ella y sin embargo, su traición lo había sorprendido y herido más de lo que deseaba admitir. Nunca nadie le había hecho nada parecido. Nadie había pisoteado su orgullo como lo había hecho Serena. Había llegado con aquellos increíbles ojos celestes, su sedoso cabello rubio y sus hábiles tretas de seducción... y lo había dejado sin aliento.

La miró de arriba abajo detenidamente. Llevaba un vestido de color rosa pálido que se ajustaba a su esbelta figura, resaltando sus pechos pequeños pero perfectos y esas piernas interminables que tantas veces se habían entrelazado con las de él durante los momentos de pasión. Llevaba los brazos descubiertos y en la muñeca izquierda lucía una pulsera de perlas con la que la había visto juguetear unos minutos antes.

Darien tuvo que recordarse que Serenity Tsukino había matado a su propio padre con aquellas manos femeninas y delicadas. Aunque la sentencia hubiera reconocido que se había tratado de un homicidio sin premeditación, no dejaba de ser una asesina, al menos según la prensa y la opinión pública.

Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos no parecía capaz de hacer daño a nadie. Se la veía nerviosa, casi agitada; no dejaba de morderse el labio inferior y parecía muy incómoda dentro de su propio cuerpo.

Darien sintió una punzada de culpa. Quizá se había excedido al amenazarla, pero tenía que estar completamente seguro de que mantendría la boca cerrada y no hablaría a nadie de la relación que habían mantenido. En lo que se refería a la familia Chiba, la prensa era como un perro sabueso, era peligroso incluso que alguien lo viera hablando con ella; aunque merecería la pena el riesgo si conseguía lo que buscaba. Lo supo con sólo mirarla. Quizá se dijera que la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío, pero la venganza que él buscaba sería caliente... muy caliente. Tenía una cuenta que saldar con ella y sabía muy bien dónde hacerlo.

En la cama.

Se acercó a ellos un secretario de palacio con el que Darien habló apenas treinta segundos, tiempo suficiente para que Serena hubiera desaparecido cuando se volvió de nuevo hacia ella. Darien miró a su alrededor, la buscó entre la multitud, pero no halló ni rastro de su melena rubia ni de su vestido rosa.

-¿Está buscando a alguien, Alteza? -preguntó el secretario-. Si lo desea, puedo pedir a seguridad que lo encuentre.

Darien dominó su rostro para mostrarse impasible. Sólo había un empleado del palacio al que podía confiarle tan delicada información y, desgraciadamente, no era aquél.

-No -dijo de manera cortante-. No es necesario.

El joven secretario se retiró con una reverencia. Fue entonces cuando Darien vio en el suelo la pulsera de perlas de Serena. La recogió y se la guardó rápidamente en el bolsillo del pantalón al observar que se acercaba otro empleado de palacio.

Quizá hubiera conseguido escapar del palacio, pero aquel príncipe azul iba a conseguir atraer a Cenicienta con algo incluso mejor que un zapato de cristal.

-¿Qué ocurre, Serena? -preguntó su compañera de piso, Michiru, tan pronto como la vio entrar por la puerta-. Pareces nerviosa. ¿Te ha pasado algo?

Serena cerró la puerta y se dejó caer sobre ella al tiempo que cerraba los ojos para intentar aliviar la tensión que estaba a punto de reventarle la cabeza.

-No... no, estoy bien, es que me duele la cabeza -abrió los ojos y se apartó de la puerta-, ¿Mamoru está bien?

-Claro -aseguró Michiru-, Al principio estaba un poco inquieto, pero le prometí que volverías en seguida. Acabó quedándose dormido y no se ha movido desde entonces. He entrado a verlo hace un momento.

-Qué bien -dijo Serena con un suspiro de alivio, aunque seguía sintiendo como si una mano le atenazara la garganta...

-Te preocupas demasiado -la reprendió suavemente su amiga-, Mamoru ya tiene cinco años, debe aprender a estar sin ti de vez en cuando. Sabes que no puedes tenerlo pegado a tus faldas toda la vida.

-Sí, lo sé. Es que no ha podido superar que lo separaran de mí cuando estuve en la cárcel -dijo, tratando de no pensar en aquel terrible momento y en el llanto de Mamoru cuando lo habían arrancado de sus brazos, un llanto que no había podido dejar de escuchar en su cabeza durante meses.

Le habían permitido dar a luz entre los altos muros de la prisión de Aristo y tener consigo a su hijo hasta los tres años. Había sido el dolor más horrible de los muchos que había sufrido en aquellos años. Tener que separarse de Mamoru había sido como si le arrancaran un brazo o una pierna; aún tenía pesadillas de las que despertaba empapada en sudor, aterrada de que alguien pudiera arrebatarle de nuevo a su hijo.

-Eres tú la que no lo ha superado -dijo Michiru sabiamente-. Debes olvidarte de ello. Ahora tienes un trabajo que te permitirá emprender una nueva vida lejos de la isla en cuanto hayas cumplido la libertad condicional. Hablando del trabajo en el orfanato, ¿qué tal ha ido la gala en el palacio? ¿Has visto al príncipe Darien? ¿Es tan guapo como parece en las fotos?

-Pues... sí, es... -Serena sintió que se le encogía el corazón al pensar en aquella oscura e intensa mirada

Había sido muy arriesgado marcharse de la gala tan pronto, pero se había sentido incapaz de seguir en presencia de Darien ni un minuto más. El aire se había cargado de tensión sexual; ella lo había sentido nada más mirarlo a la cara. Había notado cómo le atravesaba el vestido con la mirada y recorría su cuerpo como si estuviera recordando los lugares más íntimos y el placer que habían compartido. Sintió un escalofrío al recordar todas las veces que se había estremecido entre sus brazos. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que seguía sintiendo lo mismo por él? «Dios, por favor, que no lo haya adivinado».

Se llevó la mano a la muñeca izquierda de manera automática y de pronto el corazón le dio un vuelco.

-¡No! -exclamó al encontrar la muñeca desnuda.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Michiru-. Te has quedado blanca como un fantasma.

Serena fue de nuevo hasta la puerta del apartamento.

-He perdido la pulsera -dijo con la mirada clavada en el suelo-. La pulsera de perlas de mi madre. Ha debido de caérseme viniendo hacia aquí. Sé que aún la tenía cuando estaba en el palacio.

-Puede que se te cayera en el taxi -sugirió Michiru-. Llama a la empresa y pídeles que la busquen.

Serena miró a su amiga con desesperación.

-No he venido en taxi.

Michiru la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Has venido caminando con «esos» zapatos?

«No, he venido corriendo», estuvo a punto de confesar Serena, pero no lo hizo.

-Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. El palacio estaba lleno de gente, me sentía asfixiada.

-Voy a traerte una linterna. Yo me quedaré con Mamoru mientras tú la buscas, ¿o prefieres esperar hasta por la mañana, cuando podamos ir las dos juntas?

Serena meneó la cabeza de inmediato.

-No, puede que para entonces la haya encontrado alguien y se la quede. No puede estar muy lejos.

-Llévate el móvil, nunca se sabe quién puede andar por la calle a estas horas. Y será mejor que te cambies; con ese vestido llamarías mucho la atención.

Serena pasó un momento a ver a Mamoru antes de ir a ponerse un chándal y unas zapatillas de deporte. Estaba plácidamente dormido y se parecía tanto a su padre que Serena sintió un dolor insoportable. El pequeño nunca podría abrazar a su padre; nunca podría mirar aquellos profundos ojos azules, exactos a los suyos, y buscar en ellos la seguridad y el apoyo que tanto precisaba cualquier niño de su edad.

Le habían quitado muchas cosas, igual que a ella, pero iba a hacer todo lo que estuviese en su mano para compensarle por ello. En cuanto acabara el periodo de libertad condicional, Mamoru y ella se irían de la isla y empezarían una nueva vida en algún lugar donde nadie supiera quién era, lo que se suponía que había hecho, ni de quién era aquel hijo al que había dado a luz en prisión.


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo Dos

Las calles empedradas estaban bien iluminadas, pero Serena seguía sintiendo la amenaza de las sombras de la noche a cada paso que daba. Apuntaba al suelo con la linterna que le había dado Michiru, pero por el momento no había encontrado nada más que colillas de cigarrillos y algún que otro envoltorio de chicle. Aquello le hizo pensar en su padre, que, como alcalde de la ciudad, había ideado una campaña para limpiar las viejas calles de Aristo, cuando era en su casa donde se ocultaban los más sucios secretos.

Serena sintió un estremecimiento y se obligó a apartar aquellos recuerdos de su mente y concentrarse en la misión que la ocupaba. Caminaba con la mirada clava en el suelo y se acercó al palacio tanto como se atrevía.

Estaba a sólo tres calles cuando se vio obligada a detenerse en seco, con el corazón en la garganta, al encontrarse con unas zapatillas de deporte masculinas allí donde iluminaba la linterna. Levantó la cara y vio a Darien Chiba, vestido de manera parecida a ella, con ropa deportiva y una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

-¿Estás buscando algo, Serena? -preguntó él con fingida curiosidad...

Serena jamás habría imaginado que pudiera haber un momento en su vida en el que deseara encontrarse con un atracador antes que con el hombre al que en otro tiempo había amado con todo su corazón. Ya se había enfrentado antes al miedo, a un miedo aterrador que mucha gente tenía la suerte de no experimentar jamás, pero aquello era muy diferente. Darien tenía el poder necesario para destruirla de un modo en que ni siquiera podría haberlo hecho su padre. De pronto tuvo la sensación de que el futuro por el que tanto había luchado dependía de aquellos momentos. Sintió la tensión en la columna vertebral, trepando por su espalda hasta dejarla inmóvil.

-Yo… he perdido una pulsera -dijo al tiempo que bajaba la linterna-. He vuelto sobre mis pasos con la esperanza de encontrarla.

-Te fuiste sin decir adiós -respondió él-. Esperaba poder hablar un poco más contigo en privado. Me gustaría comentarte algunas cosas.

Ella apagó la linterna por miedo a que la luz revelara el pavor que sentía y que sin duda se reflejaba en su rostro.

-No creo que sea buena idea que nos vean juntos, Darien -apuntó Serena-, Ya sabes cómo son los fotógrafos. Estás a punto de convertirte en rey y no creo que le hiciera ningún bien a tu reputación que te vieran hablando con una ex convicta.

-No hay nadie por la calle -dijo él-. Podemos ir a tu casa; estoy seguro de que allí no nos molestará nadie.

Serena se alegraba de que la oscuridad impidiera ver a Darien cómo ella abrió los ojos de pronto, llenos de pánico. Mamoru no tenía un sueño demasiado profundo y, de vez en cuando, aún mojaba la cama, por lo que se despertaba llorando y llamándola a gritos.

-No -se apresuró a decir, quizá demasiado-. Quiero decir que... sería incómodo... No vivo sola.

-¿Vives con un hombre?

-No, con mi compañera de piso.

-¿Ahora no tienes ningún novio?

A ella se le erizó el vello de los brazos al oír esa pregunta tan aparentemente inocente. No podía ver la expresión de su rostro, pero seguramente aunque la hubiera visto no habría podido descifrar su significado. Darien era un verdadero maestro a la hora de ocultar sus sentimientos, en el caso de que los tuviera. Serena se había preguntado a menudo si su actitud distante y su condescendencia eran una fachada o realmente formaban parte de su personalidad. Lo cierto era que nunca había llegado a ninguna conclusión al respecto. Desde muy pequeño lo habían educado para que algún día ocupara el trono tras la muerte de su padre, lo cual había ocurrido hacía sólo unos meses. Resultaba sorprendente, además de inquietante, que estuviera dispuesto a correr el riesgo de que lo vieran a su lado.

Ella, por su parte, sabía que corría peligro de revelarle demasiado. Lo sentía incluso en medio de aquella oscuridad. La sangre le latía en las venas, sentía los pechos tensos y sensibles y ese lugar secreto y femenino que él había poseído tantas veces palpitaba de deseo, un deseo casi doloroso.

-Estoy saliendo con alguien -mintió Serena, con la esperanza de que eso pusiera fin a la atracción que se percibía en el aire.

-¿La misma persona con la estabas cuando me dejaste? -preguntó él con evidente amargura.

-No..., otro -qué fácil le resultó seguir mintiendo.

-¿Es una relación muy seria? -siguió preguntando él.

-Bastante.

-¿Lo bastante para poner en peligro tu libertad?

Se le cayó la linterna de las manos, pero ni siquiera entonces, mientras la oía rodar por el suelo adoquinado, fue capaz de moverse.

-¿Q... qué quieres decir? -preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Darien se agachó a recoger la linterna, después la encendió e iluminó a Serena.

-¿Qué te parece si volvemos a palacio y hablamos de ello?

Serena parpadeó para soportar la luz.

-No creo que haya nada de lo que tengamos que hablar -dijo-, o al menos nada que a mí me interese.

-Todo lo contrario, creo que te interesará mucho -aseguró él antes de apagar la linterna-. Verás, Serena, tengo algo tuyo.

«Sí, bueno, yo también tengo algo tuyo», pensó Serena, agradeciendo una vez más el manto protector de la oscuridad.

-¿Mi pulsera? -preguntó con esperanza-, ¿La tienes aquí?

-No, está en el palacio.

Serena no estaba segura de que dijera la verdad, pero no podía someterlo a un cacheo para comprobarlo. Aunque sí consideró la idea por un momento.

-¿Podrías hacer que alguien me la enviara por correo? -sugirió ella.

-No, a menos que quieras arriesgarte a que se pierda o te la roben -dijo Darien-, Preferiría dártela directamente. Parece bastante valiosa.

-Lo es -admitió Serena con frustración al darse cuenta de que no iba a quedarle más opción que acompañarlo al palacio.

Se habían reunido en secreto tantas veces, que la idea de volver a hacerlo hizo que aparecieran en su mente decenas de imágenes muy íntimas.

Se preguntó si también él estaría recordando aquellos momentos.

-Vamos -la agarró suavemente del brazo-, A un par de calles de aquí hay una puerta trasera.

Serena se dejó guiar mientras sentía que le ardía la piel bajo el contacto de su mano. Caminaron en silencio, ella, porque no sabía qué decir y él... seguramente porque prefería esperar a encontrarse en un lugar más apartado para contarle su plan. Porque Serena no tenía la menor duda de que había un plan; los hombres orgullosos como Darien Chiba no aceptaban que los abandonaran así como así, y ella lo había hecho de un modo especialmente cruel.

La condujo hasta una puerta de hierro forjado donde esperaba un secretario que los guió por un largo pasillo lleno de retratos de miembros de varias generaciones de Chiba: todos ellos parecían observar a Serena.

El secretario abrió una puerta para que entraran a una sala privada, amueblada con estilo moderno.

-Bueno, Serena -dijo Darien en cuanto el secretario cerró la puerta y se quedaron a solas-. Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿no te parece?

Ella lo miró a la cara unos segundos, pero no supo cómo interpretar su expresión.

-No sé qué quieres decir -respondió a modo de evasiva.

Darien alargó la mano y le levantó la barbilla suavemente. Serena reaccionó con un escalofrío, como si una descarga eléctrica hubiera pasado del cuerpo de Darien al suyo. Entre ellos siempre había sido así. El aire se cargaba de tensión sexual, una tensión que ella podía percibir en sus ojos y en la sensual curva de su boca. Pero también la sentía en su propio cuerpo, que Dios la ayudara.

-Tú y yo siempre nos encontrábamos en secreto, ¿verdad? -le recordó él con la mirada clavada en su boca-. No veo motivo para cambiar de costumbre.

Serena dio un paso atrás para alejarse de él.

-¿No estarás sugiriendo que retomemos nuestra relación? -preguntó con voz frágil.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Tienes que reconocer que estábamos bien juntos, Sere-dijo, llamándola cómo solía hacerlo años atrás-. Lo sabes muy bien.

Serena deseaba taparse los oídos para no escuchar la atrayente sensualidad de su voz. Dios, ¿sabría Darien el efecto que seguía causando en ella después de tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo iba a haber olvidado lo bien que estaban juntos? Nada más volver a verlo, había renacido dentro de su cuerpo ese latido contra el que tanto había luchado. Ahora volvía a palpitar bajo su piel con tal intensidad que se sentía aturdida.

Había sido tan fuerte durante aquellos años...; no era momento de derrumbarse ahora que estaba tan cerca de ser libre por fin. Sólo le quedaban unas semanas para cumplir con la libertad condicional y luego podría marcharse de Aristo con Mamoru. No era momento de dejarse atrapar de nuevo por la sensualidad de Darien Chiba, por tentadora que resultara la idea.

Cuadró los hombros y lo miró de frente.

-Parece que has olvidado algo, Darien. Nuestra relación acabó hace seis años.

-Tú la acabaste, Serenity. Yo no -dijo con una clara amargura.

Pero ella no agachó la cabeza.

-¿Puedo seguir llamándote Darien, o prefieres Alteza Real? Debería haber hecho una reverencia al encontrarnos en la calle. Qué descuidado por mi parte.

Darien frunció los labios al oír aquellas palabras, fue apenas un segundo.

-Darien está bien -dijo sin apenas separar los labios-, Al menos cuando estemos a solas.

Entonces fue la boca de Serena la que se quedó rígida.

-No tengo intención de estar a solas contigo nunca más -aseguró con mirada altiva-. Devuélveme mi pulsera. Tengo que volver a casa.

Sintió cómo la mirada de Darien se clavaba sobre ella.

-Me parece que se te ha olvidado con quién estás, Serena. Ésa no es manera de hablar a un miembro de la familia real. Te dejaré marchar cuando lo considere oportuno, no cuando lo decidas tú.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer, Darien? -le preguntó, lanzándole una mirada burlona-, ¿Encerrarme en una torre del palacio y tirar la llave? Estoy segura de que no tardaré en acostumbrarme, teniendo en cuenta dónde he pasado los últimos años de mi vida, ¿no crees?

Darien la miró durante un silencio que se hizo interminable, pero Serena no estaba dispuesta a ser ella la que apartara la mirada.

Era perfectamente capaz de quedarse allí y hacerle frente sin flaquear.

Tenía que hacerlo.

El respondió a su mirada con verdadero desprecio.

-No tiene ningún sentido que estés tan furiosa conmigo, Serena -le dijo-. Fuiste tú la que puso fin a nuestra aventura restregándome en la cara todos tus amantes. Si alguien tiene derecho a estar furioso, soy yo.

Serena tuvo que admitir que tenía razón. Le había contado una sarta de mentiras con la intención de poder escapar de la isla, sin sospechar que el tiro le saldría por la culata.

-¿No es cierto, Serena? -insistió él con firmeza.

Ella apretó los labios y bajó la mirada.

-Sí... -dijo Serena-, Es cierto.

-¿Con quién tienes tantas ganas de volver ahora? -preguntó entonces-. Supongo que será uno de tus numerosos amantes con el que quieres recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Serena entendió en ese momento lo que era verse atrapada en su propia mentira y no le resultó nada cómodo.

-En estos momentos sólo hay una persona que me importa -respondió.

Hubo una pausa breve pero llena de tensión.

-¿Piensas casarte con él?

Serena volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

-No.

Vio de nuevo el desprecio en su mirada y, aunque no dijo las palabras en voz alta. Serena podía oírlas.

Furcia.

Fulana.

Delincuente.

-Quiero volver a verte -anunció Darien con una expresión en el rostro que más bien era una máscara-. Mañana, aquí, para comer juntos. Y no se te ocurra siquiera pensar en decir que no.

Serena sintió cómo se le abrían los ojos y trató de controlar el pánico que crecía en su interior.

-Mañana tengo... tengo que trabajar en el orfanato -dijo tartamudeando-. Estamos un poco justos de personal y no puedo irme así como así.

La mirada de Darien era implacable. Era obvio que en los meses que habían transcurrido desde la muerte de su padre, se había acostumbrado a que todo el mundo obedeciese sus palabras sin rechistar.

-Mi secretario personal se encargará de notificar al director del orfanato que debes acudir a palacio a un compromiso oficial.

Serena tragó saliva con esfuerzo.

-¿Qué dirá la prensa si se enteran?

-Por mi parte no tienen por qué enterarse -dijo él-, Y si a ti se te ocurre informarles, ya sabes lo que te ocurrirá.

Serena lo miró con furia.

-Crees que puedes chantajearme, ¿verdad?

Darien esbozó una arrogante sonrisa.

-Si quieres recuperar la pulsera, sí, estoy seguro de que puedo chantajearte y conseguir que hagas lo que quiera.

Serena apretó los puños con fuerza.

-Hijo de perra -dijo entre dientes.

-Cuidado, Serena -le advirtió él-. No creo que una acusación de agresión le hiciera ningún bien a tu libertad condicional, ¿no te parece?

En ese instante, ella pensó que merecería la pena poder borrar aquella arrogancia de su cara con una bofetada.

-Voy a pedírtelo una vez más -dijo con voz fría-. Devuélveme la pulsera.

Darien levantó las manos por encima de la cabeza.

-Ven a buscarla -dijo, señalándole con un gesto el bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón.

El desafío hizo que a Serena se le acelerara el corazón. Respiró hondo, alargó una mano, que no tenía la firmeza que habría deseado, y se la metió en el bolsillo. Se estremeció al notar el revelador abultamiento de su cuerpo, pero no halló ninguna pulsera allí dentro. Sacó la mano y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Prueba en el otro -siguió desafiándola sin dejar de sonreír-. Creo que he olvidado en cuál la he guardado.

Serena volvió a tomar aire antes de meter la mano en el bolsillo derecho, esa vez con menos cuidado, pero no había tenido tiempo de encontrar la pulsera de perlas cuando él bajó ambas manos y sujetó la de ella contra su impresionante erección. Serena levantó la mirada hasta sus ojos, con el corazón desbocado por la erótica sensación de sentirlo, incluso a través de la tela.

-¿Cuánto deseas esa pulsera? -le preguntó, con una mirada oscurecida por el deseo y dura como un diamante.

Ella sintió que crecía aún más contra su mano, al mismo tiempo que aumentaba también un deseo tan intenso que sin duda él podía percibirlo.

-¿Qué me estás pidiendo que haga exactamente, Darien? -preguntó con voz quebradiza-, ¿Que me arrodille y te haga un servicio como si fuera una prostituta, que parece que es en lo que crees que puedes convertirme?

Las pupilas se le dilataron de golpe, haciendo que su mirada se tornara aún más oscura, como un agujero negro sin fondo.

-Si alguien te ha convertido en una prostituta, has sido tú misma -replicó él-. Conozco bien tu juego, Serena. Te dejaste la pulsera intencionadamente, ¿no es cierto?

-Eso habría sido como darles perlas a los cerdos, y nunca mejor dicho.

Darien la agarró de las muñecas y, después de apartarlas de su cuerpo, se las colocó en las caderas.

-Debo reconocer que me gusta esto de que te hagas la dura -dijo, apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella-. Hace que tenga aún más ganas de hacerte mía.

Serena bajó la mirada hasta su boca y el corazón le dio un vuelco al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía, pero en lugar de apartarse, dejó que él atrapara su boca.

Fue un beso lleno de furia, de resentimiento y amargura, pero aun así, Serena no pudo evitar responder. Darien no le pidió permiso para colar la lengua entre sus labios temblorosos con un ímpetu tan erótico como irresistible. Serena gimió levemente, pero no en señal de protesta sino de placer. Su cuerpo se amoldó al de él, buscando la dureza de su excitación, deleitándose en el peligro de aquel juego.

El deslizó una mano bajo la camiseta de Serena y la subió hasta encontrar su pecho, libre de las restricciones del sujetador. A ella se le encogió el estómago al sentir sus dedos agarrándole el pezón, moviéndose de un modo que hizo que se le acelerara la respiración.

Ella también se lanzó a redescubrir su cuerpo. Metió las manos por debajo de la camiseta y acarició su torso, sintió los latidos de su corazón antes de comenzar a bajar la mano hasta poder sentir su excitación. Lo oyó gruñir de placer en cuanto comenzó a mover la mano sobre su erección.

Darien apartó la boca de la de ella para llevarla hasta su pecho, para poder lamerle el pezón, ni muy fuerte ni muy flojo, lo suficiente para que Serena perdiera el control de su propio deseo.

Entonces él levantó la mirada hasta sus ojos.

-Veo que te pasa lo mismo que a mí -susurró-. Estos seis años no han acabado con la química que hay entre nosotros.

Serena deseaba negarlo, pero no podía hacerlo, así que prefirió no decir nada.

-Mañana podrás recuperar tu pulsera -aseguró él después de darle un rápido beso en los labios-. Te la daré después de que comamos juntos.

-Eso es chantaje.

Darien esbozó una sonrisa relajada.

-No, es una promesa.

Ella apretó los labios.

-Esa pulsera es muy importante para mí, pero no tanto como para hacer que me pierda el respeto a mí misma -dijo Serena-, Si vuelvo a acostarme contigo, será porque deseo hacerlo, no porque tú me obligues.

Darien aguantó su mirada durante un momento. Era reconfortante para su orgullo saber que Serena seguía deseándolo. Podría hacerla suya allí mismo, lo veía en sus ojos, en el temblor de esos labios que se humedecía con la lengua para sentir el sabor de la de él. Pero quería hacerla esperar, igual que lo había hecho ella en el pasado.

-Está bien -dijo, yendo hacia un rincón de la habitación en el que había un escritorio con cajones. Abrió uno de ellos y sacó la pulsera.

Volvió junto a ella, le tomó la mano y se la entregó.

-Deberías arreglar el cierre de seguridad antes de volver a ponértela -le recomendó, clavando la mirada en sus ojos.

Serena tragó saliva para soportar el ardor de aquella mirada.

-Si no vienes mañana, iré a buscarte al orfanato personalmente -le advirtió.

Serena sintió un extraño estremecimiento en el pecho. ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? ¿Estaría dispuesto a llamar la atención de ese modo, o sólo era un farol? En cualquier caso, no podía arriesgarse a comprobarlo.

-Vendré -prometió antes de apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

Unos segundos después se encontraba en un coche que la llevó a casa. La cabeza le daba vueltas y apenas podía respirar. Se volvió a mirar el viejo palacio mientras el coche rugía como una pantera por las calles empedradas y sintió un escalofrío.

«Hasta mañana...».


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo Tres

Mamoru la agarró del uniforme con su manita.

-Vas... vas a volver, ¿verdad, mami? -preguntó, acongojado.

Serena se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y lo miró fijamente.

-Sí, mi amor, claro que voy a volver.

Pero el pequeño seguía preocupado.

-¿No te van a encerrar otra vez?

Serena lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, intentando que no la viera fruncir el ceño. Siempre había intentado ser lo más sincera posible con él, sin darle detalles que no pudiera comprender, pues no tenía ningún sentido fingir que la prisión de Aristo era una especie de alojamiento de lujo. Sin embargo nunca le había contado los sórdidos motivos por los que había estado allí, y no podía evitar preguntarse quién le habría hablado de su pasado y por qué. Sólo tenía cinco años y, aparte de su amiga y compañera de piso, Michiru, pasaba todo el tiempo con ella en el orfanato, pero era evidente que alguien le había dicho algo, o quizá había oído hablar a alguno de los empleados del orfanato.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo y no va a volver a pasar, te lo prometo, mi amor -dijo, mirándolo de nuevo fijamente-. No voy a volver a separarme de ti nunca más. Nunca.

-Oí hablar a Spiro con uno de los cuidadores -dijo el pequeño con voz temblorosa-. Dijo que habías matado a mi abuelo y que tú dices que es un accidente, pero que nadie te cree.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior. Había rogado miles de veces que aquella conversación tuviera lugar muchos años después, pero el jardinero del orfanato no sentía mucha simpatía por ella desde que lo había rechazado hacía unos meses. De todos modos, no comprendía cómo había podido hablar de su pasado con uno de los cuidadores de los niños; era, cuando menos, censurable.

A Serena le gustaba mucho su trabajo, y lo necesitaba. No sólo por el dinero, de hecho el sueldo no era precisamente una fortuna; lo que le gustaba era, por una vez en su vida, poder ayudar a aquéllos que lo necesitaban. Había malgastado su juventud, había desperdiciado muchos años esforzándose por que la vieran en las mejores fiestas con la gente más importante, convirtiéndose en una percha que lucía la ropa más cara y pronunciaba palabras vacías que la hacían parecer en una chica rica y superficial que sólo pretendía pasarlo bien.

Cuanto más protestaba su padre, cuanto más había intentado controlarla y proteger su propia imagen, más frívola y excéntrica se había vuelto ella. Serena sabía bien por qué se había comportado así sin necesidad de que se lo dijeran los psicólogos de la cárcel; lo había sabido desde el momento en que había descubierto lo que representaba el día de su cumpleaños. No era una fecha digna de celebración, pero no se había dado cuenta de lo irónico que resultaba hasta que se había encontrado cara a cara con el juez y con el jurado.

No sólo había matado a su padre, también había acabado con la vida de su madre el mismo día que había venido al mundo.

Serena abrazó a Mamoru con todo el amor que le llenaba el corazón.

-Hablaremos de todo esto cuando vuelva. Mamá va a explicártelo todo. Ahora tengo que irme, pero no tardaré mucho -le prometió-. Sólo voy a comer con... con un amigo.

Mamoru dejó de abrazarla para mirarla a la cara.

-¿Con quién, mami? ¿Lo conozco?

Serena negó con la cabeza y luego le acarició la carita.

-No, no lo conoces -dijo con el corazón encogido de tristeza, porque el pequeño nunca conocería a su padre. Ella no había conocido a su madre y siempre se había preguntado cómo habría sido su vida si lo hubiera hecho-. Es una persona muy importante -le explicó-. Muy pronto será el rey de Aristo.

Mamoru abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Puedo darte un dibujo para que lo cuelgue en el palacio? -preguntó el pequeño-, - ¿Crees que le gustará?

Serena sonrió tiernamente.

-Seguro que sí, mi amor.

Mamoru fue corriendo a su mesita y volvió con un colorido dibujo en el que había representado algo que parecía un perro, un gato y un caballo.

-Si le gusta, puedo hacerle otro y se lo puedes dar la próxima vez que lo veas -dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

-Me parece muy buena idea -aseguró Serena al tiempo que se guardaba el dibujo en el bolso.

Prefirió no decirle a su hijo que no tenía intención de volver a ver a Darien. Le dio otro abrazo y un beso y, mientras Sophie, la jefa de cuidadores del orfanato, lo distraía, salió de allí.

El palacio imponía tanto a la luz del día como de noche. Desde allí se veía la mayor parte de la isla, incluyendo el complejo turístico de la bahía de Apollonia y el casino del puerto de Messaria. Sin duda la residencia real era algo más que un edificio histórico, era todo un símbolo.

Siempre que veía las luces del palacio desde la cárcel pensaba en la riqueza de Aristo y en cómo el padre de Darien, el rey Armando, lo había convertido en el paraíso que era hoy en día.

Al llegar ante las imponentes puertas, se dio cuenta de que Darien no le había dado ningún tipo de instrucciones de cómo acceder al palacio, pero no tuvo que preocuparse mucho tiempo porque en seguida vio al secretario que la noche anterior los había acompañado. Jedite la llevó esa vez a una sala de estar con vistas a los jardines de palacio.

-El Príncipe Regente estará con usted en seguida -la informó Jedite antes de salir de allí y cerrar la puerta.

Serena respiró hondo con nerviosismo y miró a la mesa para dos que había preparada junto a uno de los grandes ventanales.

La puerta se abrió a su espalda y al volverse, se encontró frente a frente con Darien. Llevaba unos pantalones grises y una camisa blanca con el cuello abierto y las mangas enrolladas con estilo informal. En realidad no importaba la ropa que llevara, siempre desprendía ese aura de autoridad que no era sino un añadido más a sus rasgos perfectos.

-Me alegra que hayas decidido venir -dijo, rompiendo el silencio.

-Pensé que el orfanato no estaba preparado para recibir una visita inesperada de la realeza -dijo Serena, improvisando con rapidez-. Los niños se habrían puesto nerviosos con tanta prensa.

Darien se acercó a ella frunciendo el ceño.

-Fue una sorpresa verte anoche en la gala -dijo, mirándola fijamente-. Una tremenda sorpresa.

-¿Pensaste que me había escapado de la cárcel y me había colado en la fiesta? -le preguntó Serena sin poder evitar cierta amargura.

Él la observó detenidamente durante unos segundos.

-No, Serena, no pensé nada parecido. Pero me habría gustado que alguien me dijera que te habían soltado.

-Podrías haberlo averiguado -le sugirió con la misma dureza-, discretamente, por supuesto.

Se hizo un breve silencio.

-Pareces resentida -observó él.

-He perdido casi seis años de mi vida -replicó Serena-, ¿Tienes idea de lo que se siente, Darien? De repente el mundo es un lugar distinto. Tengo la sensación de que ya no encajo en ninguna parte.

-Mataste a tu padre, Serena -le recordó-. No sé qué te impulsó a hacerlo, pero según las leyes de Aristo, tienes que pagar por ello. Hay mucha gente que opina que tu condena fue muy suave.

-Si, bueno, seguramente no conocían a mi padre -respondió sin pensar.

Darien frunció el ceño aún más.

-Tu padre era un hombre muy respetado en todas partes. ¿Estás diciendo que en privado no era como se mostraba en público?

Serena deseó poder retirar lo que había dicho, pues había revelado más de lo que le habría gustado. Nunca le había hablado a nadie de las cosas que había hecho su padre. ¿Quién la habría creído? Era un secreto, un oscuro secreto, con el que había vivido en soledad. La vergüenza le impedía compartirlo con nadie y siempre sería así. Además, no se había hecho ningún bien así misma al granjearse esa reputación de niña rica malcriada y caprichosa, una reputación de la que su padre se había aprovechado públicamente, rasgándose las vestiduras por el comportamiento de su hija ante sus importantes amigos y conocidos.

Serena apartó la mirada rápidamente para buscar en su bolso el dibujo que le había dado Mamoru y aprovechar así para cambiar de tema.

-Ah... casi se me olvida -dijo al tiempo que le daba el papel con una mano temblorosa-. Uno de los... huérfanos dibujó esto para ti y me pidió que te lo diera.

Darien desdobló el papel y se fijó atentamente en los trazos infantiles de los lápices de colores.

-Es muy... bonito -dijo y volvió a mirarla-. ¿Has dicho que este niño no tiene padres?

Serena lo miró sin saber qué decir por un momento.

-Pues... yo... él...

-¿Es un niño?

-Sí.

-Un huérfano -volvió a mirar el dibujo-.

-¿Cuántos años tiene? -levantó de nuevo la mirada hasta ella.

Serena tuvo la sensación de que los ojos de Darien estaban abriéndose camino hasta su alma.

-Tiene... cinco años aproximadamente -dijo, apartando una vez más la vista de él.

-Demasiado pequeño para estar tan solo en el mundo -comentó con una profunda compasión-, ¿Sabes algo de él, quiénes eran sus padres o qué les pasó?

Serena estaba metiéndose un agujero cada vez más profundo. El pánico le había acelerado el corazón y había comenzado a sudar.

-¿Serena?

Se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara e hizo un esfuerzo por mirarlo a los ojos.

-No conozco la vida de todos los niños al detalle. Lo único que sé es que los niños del orfanato de Aristo están ahí porque no tienen otro sitio al que ir.

Darien colocó el dibujo en una estantería como si fuera una obra de arte de incalculable valor.

-Me emociona mucho que un niño abandonado se haya tomado la molestia de dibujar esto para mí -dijo con voz profunda-. Yo siempre he sido un privilegiado, por lo que me cuesta imaginar lo que debe de ser no tener a nadie a quien acudir, especialmente de niño.

Serena asintió en silencio.

-Me gustaría conocer a ese niño -anunció de pronto Darien-, Quiero darle las gracias personalmente.

Ella lo miró con horror, con la boca abierta y el corazón golpeándole el pecho como si tratara de escapar.

-Yo... no... No sé si será posible -dijo, tartamudeando.

El frunció el ceño.

-No veo por qué no va a serlo. Soy uno de los padrinos del orfanato, así que parece lógico que preste otro tipo de apoyo además del económico.

-Sí, pero no es aconsejable mostrar preferencia por un niño en concreto -apuntó Serena, aliviada de haber encontrado una razón plausible-. El niño que te envió el dibujo es uno más de los que buscan que alguien se fije en ellos; sería contraproducente que prestaras atención a uno y no a los demás.

-¿Y si los invito a todos a una fiesta especial, aquí en palacio? -sugirió entonces-. Así nadie se sentirá menospreciado.

-Yo... yo..., no -fue todo lo que fue capaz de decir al comprobar que había empeorado aquel enredo.

-Durante la gala se me ocurrió que en realidad la gente más importante no había acudido al acto: los niños -siguió diciendo él-. Anoche mismo hablé con uno de mis ayudantes sobre la idea de organizar algo.

Serena apenas encontraba fuerzas para responder.

-No sé... ¿Te parece buena idea? Los niños podrían sentirse intimidados por el palacio. Debes admitir que el protocolo real intimida incluso a los adultos...

-Mi padre no tenía la menor relación con las organizaciones que llevaban su nombre -dijo Darien-. Yo quiero hacer las cosas de otra manera y ¿qué mejor manera de empezar que con el orfanato que está a la vuelta de la esquina del palacio?

-En realidad no está a la vuelta de la esquina -matizó Serena-, Está prácticamente pegado a la cárcel.

Darien se pasó la mano por la mandíbula.

-Sí, es cierto. De hecho me gustaría hablar de ello contigo durante la comida -apartó una de las sillas de la mesa-. Toma asiento, por favor.

-Gracias -dijo Serena, agradecida de poder sentarse porque le temblaban las piernas.

La mesa no era demasiado grande por lo que Darien le rozó las rodillas al sentarse y, aunque ella se apartó, aún podía sentir su calor.

Darien agitó una campana y, unos segundos después, apareció Jedite con un carrito en el que llevaba varios platos tapados, una botella de agua y otra de vino blanco.

El ayudante del príncipe les sirvió una comida ligera compuesta por pulpo a la parrilla y ensalada griega.

-Gracias, Jedite -dijo Darien después de que les sirviera también la bebida-, ¿Has fijado una fecha para el acto del que hablamos?

-Sí, Alteza -respondió Jedite y le dio un papel-. He ajustado su agenda.

Darien miró la fecha que había escrita en el papel y luego se lo guardó en el bolsillo de la camisa.

-Perfecto, Jedite -dijo-. Muy eficiente.

El secretario se inclinó respetuosamente y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Darien levantó su copa de vino.

-¿Ya no bebes alcohol, Serena? -preguntó, pues ella había preferido tomar agua.

Serena miró la copa y se preguntó si alguna vez podría volver a ver el alcohol sin sentir vergüenza. Había hecho muchas cosas bebida que jamás habría hecho estando sobria... Se estremeció al pensar en la imagen que había dado ante tanta gente, como por ejemplo Darien. Ella siempre era el alma de la fiesta, riendo sin parar mientras consumía una copa tras otra. El alcohol había aliviado sus preocupaciones y, aunque los dolores de cabeza del día siguiente no resultaban agradables, nunca le había importado aguantar esa pequeña incomodidad a cambio del alivio que le proporcionaba la bebida.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que el silencio se había alargado demasiado y Darien esperaba una respuesta.

-En la cárcel dejó de gustarme el alcohol -explicó por fin-. Y no he vuelto a probarlo desde entonces.

-Yo tampoco bebo tanto como cuando era joven. Supongo que nos hemos hecho mayores. Una copa de vino en la comida o en la cena es más que suficiente.

-¿Sigues viendo a la gente con la que íbamos en aquella época? -le preguntó Serena después de probar la deliciosa ensalada.

-¿Los hijos de papá? -preguntó con una sonrisa de nostalgia.

Serena asintió, pensando en aquel grupo con el que habían compartido tanto tiempo seis años atrás. Estaba segura de que ella era la única que había acabado con antecedentes penales; los demás eran como Darien, que salían a divertirse hasta que tenían que cumplir con sus respectivas familias. No como ella, que lo único que había buscado era algo que la distrajera de lo que no podía afrontar...

-Veo a alguno de ellos de vez en cuando, hago negocios con ellos -dijo Darien y sonrió-, A quién no he visto más ha sido a Odessa Tsoulis. Lo último que supe de ella es que se había casado con un millonario de Texas.

Serena esbozó una sonrisa.

-Siempre quiso encontrar un marido rico, si mal no recuerdo.

-Es cierto -respondió él, riéndose-. Era muy divertida. No tenía dobleces, era tal y como se la veía.

-No como yo -Serena no sabía muy bien por qué había dicho eso y mucho menos cómo iba a hacerle frente después de haberlo dicho. Apartó la mirada de sus ojos y se puso a comer, aunque sin demasiadas ganas.

-Cuéntamelo, Serena -le pidió él suavemente-. Dime lo que ocurrió aquella noche.

Ella clavó la mirada en el plato y deseó poder desaparecer de allí. ¿Por qué no podía dejar en paz el pasado? ¿De qué servía hablar de ello y remover cosas que no se podían cambiar? Ése había sido siempre el problema, que no podía cambiar nada.

-Prefiero no hablar de ello -dijo.

-¿Tuvisteis una pelea o algo así? -le preguntó él.

-Algo así -respondió y apretó los labios-. Te he pedido que lo dejes, Darien. No me gusta acordarme de ello.

-Debiste de pasar mucho miedo cuando te metieron en la cárcel -insistió él, empeñado en presionarla.

Serena lo miró con resentimiento.

-No creo haberte visto entre la multitud para ofrecerme un poco de apoyo.

Su mirada se volvió más oscura.

-¿Habrías aceptado mi apoyo si te lo hubiera ofrecido? Me dijiste que no volviera a ponerme en contacto contigo, ¿recuerdas? El caso es que después de que terminaras conmigo, me fui al extranjero y estuve allí varios meses; no me enteré de lo que estaba ocurriendo aquí y a nadie de mi familia se le ocurrió contármelo porque ni siquiera sabían que había habido algo entre nosotros. Cuando regresé, mi padre ya le había advertido a Rey que no volviera a ponerse en contacto contigo y la había mandado a estudiar a París antes de que pudiera siquiera decir una palabra en contra.

-Así que cuando volviste, dejaste que me pudriera en la cárcel porque no querías que tu padre se enterara de que habíamos estado juntos -replicó ella amargamente.

-¡Eso no es cierto! -prácticamente se lo dijo gritando-. ¿Por qué no puedes ver las cosas desde mi perspectiva?

Serena se puso en pie tan bruscamente que empujó la mesa y de la copa de vino cayeron varias gotas que ensuciaron el mantel blanco.

-Lo veo perfectamente desde tu perspectiva -aseguró ella-. Hace unos meses yo no era más que otra presa sin nombre encerrada en prisión, alguien del pasado de quien no te atrevías a hablar y mucho menos a defender. Pero ahora resulta que soy una colaboradora del orfanato al que quieres apoyar, así que has decidido que es hora limar asperezas entre nosotros y calmarme lo suficiente para que arruine tu reputación hablándole a la prensa de nuestra aventura clandestina.

-A mí no me importa lo más mínimo mi reputación -farfulló con un brillo frío en la mirada-. Lo que me preocupa es mi familia; se lo debo a todas las generaciones de Chiba que, antes que yo, se han esforzado en actuar como corresponde a un futuro rey.

Serena meneó la cabeza.

-Supongo entonces que por eso no estamos comiendo en algún lugar en el que pueda vernos todo el mundo... Para preservar el buen nombre de tu familia.

El seguía frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo he hecho por ti, para que estuvieras segura. Ya te dije anoche que aún hay mucha gente que cree que deberías pasarte la vida en la cárcel.

-¡La cárcel ya me ha quitado la vida! -exclamó Serena, más cerca del llanto de lo que había estado desde hacía años-, ¿Acaso crees que podré superarlo algún día? Estoy marcada de por vida; para todo el mundo soy la hija que mató a su padre. Veo cómo me miran, cómo cruzan la calle para no tener que mirarme a la cara. No me digas que no me han castigado lo suficiente.

Darien dio un paso hacia ella, pero Serena retrocedió de inmediato, estirando el brazo a modo de barrera que lo alejara.

-Por favor... -estaba casi suplicando y odiaba hacerlo-. Déjame un momento... por favor...

Darien apretó los puños para contener el impulso de abrazarla. Deseaba consolarla, decirle que todo iba a ser mucho mejor ahora que era libre, pero no estaba seguro de que Serena quisiera escuchar aquellos tópicos de su boca. También quería decirle el golpe que había supuesto para él enterarse de que la acusaban del asesinato de su padre. No podía creer que su Sere hubiera hecho algo semejante, claro que tampoco la habría creído capaz de engañarlo como lo había hecho, y como ella misma le había contado un día antes de la muerte de su padre.

Había ido de su cama a la de alguno de sus múltiples amantes, probablemente riéndose de él. A Darien aún se le revolvía el estómago al pensarlo. No era la mujer de la que se había enamorado; ahora sabía que esa mujer no había sido más que una fantasía que él mismo había inventado. Había sido un infeliz por no verla tal como era en realidad. Ella se había comportado como una devota amante y lo había hecho tan bien, que él se lo había creído todo. Serena era como un camaleón que se transformaba constantemente para encajar con las personas con las que estuviera o en la situación en la que se encontrara.

¿Quién era ahora Serenity Tsukino? Había estado cinco años en la cárcel y llevaba once meses en libertad condicional, una experiencia que transformaría a cualquiera y, con un poco de suerte, la reformaría de alguna manera. En cualquier caso, atrás habían quedado los tiempos en los que vivía de la fortuna de su padre, pues las propiedades de Kenji se habían repartido entre parientes lejanos, y Serena se había quedado prácticamente sin nada. En vida de su padre, Serena se gastaba su dinero como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo a hacerlo y siempre que Darien se había atrevido a sugerirle que buscara un trabajo o emprendiera algún tipo de carrera, ella se reía en su cara y le decía que le iba muy bien tal como estaba, como rica heredera.

Ahora, sin embargo, parecía gustarle el trabajo que hacía en el orfanato, pero ¿qué pasaría cuando acabara el periodo de libertad condicional? A Darien le había costado mucho acostumbrarse a vivir siempre bajo la mirada de la prensa, pero para ella sería mucho peor teniendo que arrastrar además la vergüenza por la muerte de su padre.


	5. Chapter 4

Capitulo Cuatro

Serena hizo un esfuerzo por recomponerse un poco y volvió a la mesa como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Agarró la copa de agua y tomó varios sorbos, consciente en todo momento de la mirada de Darien.

-Dijiste que querías hablar de algo conmigo durante la comida -le recordó antes de mirar el reloj para dejarle claro que no disponía de mucho tiempo y, lo que era más importante, que no estaba dispuesta a cambiar sus horarios por él.

Darien volvió también a la mesa, con gesto pensativo.

-Es impresionante la rapidez con la que cambias, Serena.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de indiferencia sin decir nada.

-Maldita sea, Serena, por una vez en la vida demuéstrame que eres humana -dijo con una especie de gruñido-. Es imposible acercarse a ti.

Serena apretó los puños sobre el regazo y lo miró con tensión y rabia.

-¿Qué quieres que haga, Darien? ¿Qué me ponga a llorar desconsoladamente? ¿Eso haría que te sintieras mejor? ¿Te resultaría más fácil pensar que estoy destrozada por la culpa y que no sé qué hacer con mi vida?

Darien la observó detenidamente antes de mirarla a los ojos.

-Para serte sincero, no sé qué es lo que quiero de ti -confesó.

-Puede que sea por eso por lo que me has invitado a venir -siguió hablando Serena con la misma actitud de amargura y resentimiento-. Para poder mirar boquiabierto a una verdadera presidiaría. Supongo que no hay muchos príncipes regentes que tengan la oportunidad de tener un encuentro en privado con una delincuente.

Darien apretó los labios.

-No es eso, Serena.

-¿Qué es entonces, Darien? -le preguntó ella-, ¿Por qué me has hecho venir?

Darien le aguantó la mirada con gesto sombrío.

-Quería volver a verte. Quería asegurarme de que estás bien -respiró hondo antes de añadir-: Supongo que quería ver si habías cambiado.

Serena enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y cuál es el veredicto?

Se quedó observándola durante un momento que a ella le pareció una eternidad.

-No lo sé -dijo por fin-. Pareces la misma, incluso hablas como antes, pero hay algo distinto.

-Supongo que en la cárcel se alegrarían de oír eso -respondió ella irónicamente-. Habría sido una verdadera pérdida de tiempo y de dinero si estos años no hubieran servido al menos para aplacar mi rebeldía.

Darien volvió a mirarla fijamente a los ojos durante unos segundos.

-Pero sigues sin gustarte nada a ti misma, ¿verdad?

Al oír aquello, a Serena le costó mucho no apartar la mirada de él o revelar el efecto que tenían en ella sus palabras. Sentía que le flaqueaban las fuerzas, pero tenía que aguantar hasta estar de nuevo a solas.

-Me siento bastante cómoda conmigo misma -afirmó-. Como la mayoría de las personas, hay cosas que no me gustan, pero nadie es perfecto.

-¿Qué es lo que no te gusta de ti?

Serena se mordió el labio inferior hasta que se dio cuenta de que Darien la observaba y dejó de hacerlo de inmediato.

-No me gustan mis... mis pies -dijo de pronto, cuando no se le ocurrió otra cosa-. Tengo los pies muy feos.

Él esbozó una sonrisa.

-Tienes unos pies preciosos, _agape mou_ -aseguró Darien-, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que son feos?

-Son demasiado grandes -dijo ella-. Me gustaría que fueran más delicados, como los tenía mi madre. Un día encontré unos zapatos suyos en los que apenas me cabía el dedo gordo. Era tan guapa, tan delicada y elegante...

-Una vez acompañé a mi padre al despacho del tuyo y vi un par de fotografías suyas -recordó Darien-, Es cierto que era preciosa, pero tú eres exacta a ella.

Serena bebió agua para poder dejar de mirarlo.

-A veces me pregunto si nos habríamos llevado bien... si no hubiera muerto.

-Estoy seguro de que habríais estado muy unidas -dijo él-. El amor de una madre es muy diferente. Mi madre, por ejemplo, siempre fue mucho más suave que mi padre. Él gobernaba con mano de hierro, mientras que mi madre era la experta en encauzar nuestro comportamiento con cariño y actitud positiva.

-La muerte de tu padre ha debido de ser muy dura para ella -imaginó Serena, y se mordió el labio antes de añadir-: Siento no haberte dado el pésame antes. Debería haberte dicho algo anoche.

-No te preocupes -respondió él-. Fue un golpe terrible, especialmente porque ocurrió la noche de la fiesta del sexagésimo cumpleaños de mi madre.

-Sí, ya lo había oído -volvió a mirarlo a los ojos-. Fue un ataque al corazón, ¿no?

Darien asintió.

-Llevo toda la vida preparándome para ocupar el lugar de mi padre, y eso ha hecho que tenga un fuerte sentido del deber. Esta isla es mi hogar y sus habitantes son mi gente. El problema es que no esperaba tener que afrontar la responsabilidad tan pronto.

-Sí..., es lógico -susurró Serena.

-Pero no hablemos de eso ahora -dijo él de pronto con una tensa sonrisa-. Quería hablar contigo del orfanato. Me parece que es un poco extraño que esté situado junto a la cárcel, ¿no crees?

-Sí, pero, por lo que yo sé, nunca ha habido ningún problema al respecto. La cárcel tiene su propia guardería, para que las internas con hijos pequeños puedan tenerlos consigo.

Darien arrugó el entrecejo al oír aquello.

-¿Quieres decir que hay presas que tienen a sus hijos en la cárcel mientras cumplen condena?

Serena no apartó la vista de sus ojos a pesar de que notó cómo empezaba a arderle la cara.

-Sí..., pero sólo hasta que el niño cumple los tres años. Después los niños esperan en el orfanato o en una familia de acogida hasta que la madre cumple la condena.

-¿Y te parece que la cárcel es el lugar adecuado para un niño?

-El lugar adecuado para un niño es junto a su madre -afirmó Serena-, El niño no ha hecho nada malo, ¿por qué habrían de separarlo de su madre a una edad en la que es tan vulnerable?

-¿Es eso lo que le pasó al pequeño que me hizo el dibujo?

Serena bajó la mirada y volvió a echar mano del agua.

-Ya te he dicho que no conozco las circunstancias de todos los niños, pero supongo que sí, puede que lo apartaran de su madre y no tuviera otro lugar al que ir. No siempre hay otros parientes que puedan hacerse cargo de un niño, especialmente si la madre está en la cárcel.

Se hizo un breve silencio durante el que Serena podía oír los latidos de su propio corazón retumbándole en la cabeza. Se obligó a calmarse, relajó la tensión de los hombros con un suave movimiento y se tomó unos segundos para adoptar un gesto de tranquilidad.

-No me gusta la idea de que un pequeño de menos de tres años viva rodeado de delincuentes -admitió Darien-, Resultaría impensable en una cárcel de hombres.

-Es cierto, pero hay varias razones que lo justifican -aseguró Serena-, Para empezar, casi el noventa por cierto de las presas está en la cárcel por delitos no violentos. Normalmente la causa de la condena está relacionada con el consumo de drogas o con algún delito que cometen para poder mantener dicha adicción. A menudo esas mujeres han sufrido abusos siendo niñas y han caído en el consumo de drogas para poder hacer frente a una vida destrozada. Además, ahora sabemos lo importante que es el vínculo que une a un niño con su madre. Si los separaran al nacer, luego resultaría traumático para ambos reunirse, una vez la mujer hubiera cumplido su pena.

-¿Has entablado amistad con alguna de esas mujeres? -preguntó Darien con interés.

-Es difícil no hacerlo en un espacio tan limitado -respondió Serena, pensando en las personas que había conocido allí, incluida a Michiru-. Es muy duro perder la dignidad, por no hablar de perder la libertad. Una se siente muy sola allí, contando los días que pasan, si no tienes alguien con quien hablar.

-¿Crees que podrás olvidar aquello? -le preguntó él suavemente.

-Eso espero -dijo Serena con sólo un ápice de confianza, que le había costado mucho llegar a sentir-. En cuanto termine la libertad condicional, quiero marcharme de Aristo y empezar de cero en otra parte.

-¿A qué vas a dedicarte?

-Bueno, los antecedentes me limitan un poco -admitió-. No hay mucha gente dispuesta a contratar a una ex convicta. Me gustaría estudiar. Perdí mucho el tiempo cuando estudiaba, así que me gustaría volver a intentarlo. Y después de eso, ¿quién sabe? Me bastará con ganar el dinero suficiente para alimentarnos... para alimentarme, quiero decir.

-He oído que tu padre no te dejó en muy buena situación económica.

-No, resulta curioso, ¿no crees? Dejó todo lo que tenía a unos primos lejanos. Quizá supiera que iba a tirarlo por las escaleras esa noche.

-¿Qué ocurrió, Serena? -volvió a preguntarle, clavando en ella su mirada.

Serena apartó los ojos.

-Tuvimos una discusión -dijo con voz carente de toda emoción-. Apenas recuerdo por qué discutimos..., está todo un poco confuso. Estaba gritándome y yo a él y entonces... -cerró los ojos, apretando los párpados para apartar de su mente aquella terrible escena, y volvió a abrirlos cuando creyó haber recuperado el control-. De pronto lo vi tirado al final de la escalera con una herida en la cabeza.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Me entró el pánico -dijo frunciendo el ceño, tratando de recordar lo que había ocurrido a continuación-. Intenté levantarlo porque pensé que estaba fingiendo para asustarme, pero... -tragó saliva- no... No se movía.

-¿La policía te detuvo esa misma noche?

-No, al principio creyeron que había sido una muerte accidental, hasta que unas semanas después apareció un vecino que aseguró habernos oído discutir. Eso fue suficiente para poner en marcha el proceso. Unas horas después me encontré esposada y prestando declaración. Al día siguiente me declaré culpable de homicidio sin premeditación -«porque no tenía fuerzas para luchar después de que la policía me interrogara durante horas. Nadie me habría creído si hubiera dicho la verdad». La sala de interrogatorios estaba plagada de amigos de su padre; no habría tenido la menor oportunidad.

-Debió de ser aterrador -murmuró Darien-, Sólo tenías dieciocho años.

-Ahora ya ha pasado todo -dijo ella-. Lamento mucho cómo sucedieron las cosas, pero la policía sólo estaba cumpliendo con su trabajo. Mi padre era una persona muy conocida. La gente quería un culpable y me tocó a mí.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Serena? ¿Es que te obligaron a confesar un crimen que no habías cometido?

«Aquí tienes tu oportunidad», pensó Serena. «Cuéntale cómo ocurrió. Cuéntaselo todo». Llegó a abrir la boca, pero las palabras se negaban a salir. Si le hablaba de su padre, también tendría que hablarle de Mamoru. ¿Y si Darien y su familia pensaban que no era una madre adecuada para un príncipe? Ya le habían arrancado a Mamoru de los brazos cuando era poco más que un bebé; lo destrozaría si volviera a ocurrir. Y ella tampoco podría soportar que volvieran a quitárselo. La única razón por la que había sobrevivido a aquel infierno durante los últimos seis años había sido su hijo y lo mucho que lo quería. No podía ni pensar en volver a perderlo después de haber llegado tan lejos.

-¿Serena?

-No -dijo, sin mirarlo a los ojos-. No, no me obligaron. Sabía lo que ocurría y acepté el cargo de homicidio sin premeditación.

-¿Tuviste buenos representantes legales?

Serena pensó en el terrible abogado que le habían asignado. Durante las interminables semanas que había durado el juicio, aquel tipo no había apartado la vista de ella, siempre mirándola como si estuviese desnuda y sobándola con los ojos, algo que le había recordado tanto al último altercado que había tenido con su padre, que habría estado dispuesta a aceptar el cargo de asesinato si eso hubiera servido para librarse de la presencia de aquel odioso abogado.

-Tuve un abogado -se limitó a decir-. No es que fuera una maravilla, pero hay momentos en los que no se puede ser exigente.

Darien sintió una nueva punzada de culpa. Sabía que había muchas cosas que ella no estaba contándole, pero lo que le decía le bastaba para saber que un abogado competente habría conseguido que la dejaran en libertad. ¿Y si había actuado en defensa propia? En tal caso, no la habrían castigado del mismo modo.

Entonces recordó los rumores que se habían propagado tras la muerte de Kenji Tsukino. Rumores que hablaban de la desesperación de Kenji por los problemas que tenía su hija con las drogas y el alcohol. Darien sabía que Serena bebía bastante, pero lo cierto era que jamás la había visto consumir otras drogas. Eso no significaba que no lo hiciera, por supuesto; los drogadictos tenían una gran habilidad para ocultar sus hábitos. Además, tampoco habían estado tanto tiempo juntos.

Había sido idea de Darien que mantuvieran en secreto su relación, porque no quería que interviniera en ella su autoritario padre, por no hablar de la prensa. Tras descubrir la traición de Serena, se había alegrado de haberlo mantenido en secreto. Ya había sido horrible imaginársela riéndose de él sin tener que pensar que lo hacía también toda la población de Aristo. No obstante, a veces se preguntaba si había hecho lo que debía.

Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, pero lo cierto era que a menudo había tenido la sensación de que Kenji Tsukino era demasiado meloso y amable para su gusto. No sabía de qué se trataba, pero siempre había habido algo en aquel hombre que no había despertado en él la simpatía que había despertado en otros, como su padre. Por ejemplo, si Kenji había sido un padre tan atento y cariñoso, ¿por qué demonios había dejado semejante testamento, a no ser que supiera que Serena iba a matarlo, como ella misma había sugerido hacía unos minutos? No tenía ningún sentido, y menos aún lo tenía que el abogado que la había defendido no lo hubiera mencionado.

-¿Qué tal estás ahora de dinero? -preguntó Darien.

Serena lo miró con orgullo.

-Bien. Tengo todo lo que... necesito.

Darien se preguntó si estaría diciendo la verdad. Había algo en ella que denotaba que se sentía más que incómoda con él. Serena jamás había apartado la mirada de él, ni se había mordido el labio inferior de ese modo. Pero claro, quizá el tiempo en la cárcel había hecho que desconfiara de la gente, algo comprensible teniendo en cuenta lo que él había oído de la vida en prisión. No le gustaba pensar en lo que habría tenido que sufrir allí dentro; la violencia y la rivalidad que había entre los presos, incluso en las cárceles de mujeres. El consumo de drogas estaba muy extendido, existían jerarquías entre los internos y la corrupción de los guardias estaba a la orden del día. No era de extrañar que se mostrara recelosa y le costase relajarse un momento.

Serena miró la hora y se puso en pie.

-Tengo que irme -anunció-. Mi descanso para comer está a punto de acabar.

Darien le puso una mano en el brazo antes incluso de que ella tuviera tiempo de agarrar su bolso.

-No, Serena -dijo-. Aún no he terminado de hablar contigo.

Serena bajó la mirada hasta esos dedos que la agarraban y sintió un involuntario escalofrío. Esas manos le habían enseñado la pasión, habían recorrido los contornos de su cuerpo... y durante casi seis años ella había soñado con volver a sentir sus caricias. El beso de la noche anterior la había hecho aún más vulnerable. No tenía valor para mirarlo a la cara, porque entonces él podría ver el deseo en sus ojos, un deseo que la atravesaba y la ponía en tensión cada vez que estaban juntos, a trayéndola más y más hacia él.

-Mírame, Serena -susurró Darien en medio del silencio.

Serena tragó saliva y lentamente levantó la mirada hasta sus ojos.

-Tengo que irme, de verdad, Darien. Los niños más pequeños se echan la siesta después de comer y yo tengo que leerles. Se pondrán nerviosos si no aparezco -respiró hondo antes de añadir-: No me gusta defraudarlos.

-Le dije a mi secretario que informara al director de que no volverías al menos hasta las tres.

Entonces sí clavó la mirada en él.

-¿Que hiciste qué?

Darien bajó la mano hasta su muñeca y la acercó a su cuerpo.

-He despejado mi agenda para poder estar juntos un rato.

-¡No tenías derecho a entrometerte de ese modo! -protestó Serena, tratando en vano de alejarse de él.

Imaginó con pánico el gesto preocupado de su hijo al ver que ella no llegaba y el nerviosismo con el que le preguntaría a Sophie dónde estaba su mamá. Imaginó el charco que haría en el suelo y el disgusto que se llevaría al mojarse los pantalones, algo que el pequeño no podía evitar en momentos de nerviosismo.

-¿A qué viene tanto problema? -preguntó Darien, sin soltarla-. Seguro que no pasa nada porque te tomes un par de horas libres.

Serena intentó aflojarle los dedos, pero él le puso la otra mano encima de la suya, un gesto contra el que no podía hacer nada. Lo miró con rabia y entonces se encontró con unos ojos azules que estaban clavados en su boca. De pronto ya no la agarraba con firmeza, sino con actitud seductora, moviendo el dedo pulgar de una manera muy tentadora que acabó poco a poco con la resistencia de Serena.

Sintió un vacío en el estómago, las piernas débiles y su respiración se volvió superficial y desigual en el momento en el que sintió la caricia del aliento de Darien en los labios, mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia ella...

El primer roce de sus labios fue de prueba, incluso un poco dubitativo, tan suave que Serena se preguntó si lo había imaginado. El segundo fue más firme, con un toque de urgencia, y el tercero tenía el inconfundible sabor del deseo, cálido y fuerte, y la estremeció hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Abrió la boca para permitirle el paso a su lengua y entonces el beso se volvió más impaciente, más apasionado y más descontrolado. Ella se dejó llevar porque era maravilloso volver a estar en sus brazos, sentir sus manos en la cintura, agarrándola y acercándola al calor y a la fuerza de su cuerpo. Estaba duro y cada segundo que pasaba, se ponía un poco más.

Serena sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se humedecía y el corazón le dio un vuelco al recordar lo que había sentido siempre que lo había tenido dentro de sí, el movimiento de sus cuerpos en busca del placer más absoluto. Él había despertado el deseo dentro de ella y nadie podría satisfacerlo sino él. Aborrecía la idea de compartir su cuerpo con cualquier otro, había sido así desde la primera vez que había encontrado el placer en sus brazos. Después se había resignado a llevar una vida de celibato, pues jamás había soñado que él volvería a aparecer en su vida y volvería a desearla.

Darien apartó la boca de la de ella y la miró con ojos ardientes.

-Te deseo y quiero volver a hacerte mía aunque sólo sea una noche. Piénsalo, Serena. Una noche que recordaremos el resto de nuestras vidas.

-No puede ser, Darien -susurró ella a pesar de que su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia él-. Lo sabes perfectamente. Antes estábamos en mundos diferentes, ahora ni siquiera pertenecemos al mismo universo.

-Eso es lo que me dice la cabeza, pero no el resto de mi cuerpo -respondió él, acariciándole la mejilla suavemente-. ¿Por qué me haces esto, Serena? Es como si me hubieras hechizado.

-No lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es, por favor -le suplicó-. Deja que me vaya antes de que hagamos algo que, además de recordar, lamentemos durante el resto de nuestra vida.

Él le tomó el rostro entre ambas manos y la miró a los ojos.

-Nadie tiene por qué saberlo, aparte de nosotros.

A ella volvió a estremecérsele el corazón.

-Lo estás diciendo en serio...

Él siguió acariciándole las mejillas con la yema de los dedos sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

-Te deseo, Sere. Sigo deseándote. Nada más verte anoche en la gala me di cuenta de que no podría descansar hasta que no volviera a estar contigo y, cuando nos besamos, tuve la certeza de que tú sentías lo mismo.

-Darien... -intentaba mostrarse implacable, pero no estaba segura de haberlo logrado-. Hay muchas cosas que deseamos en la vida, pero eso no significa que podamos tenerlas. Esto nunca saldrá bien. Eres el príncipe regente de Aristo y yo... bueno, ya sabes lo que soy... todo el mundo lo sabe...

-¿Qué importa lo que seas o lo que hayas hecho? -se preguntó-. Lo que importa es el aquí y ahora, no el futuro. Ya sabes que no puedo ofrecerte matrimonio y, si es verdad lo que me dijiste en otro tiempo, tampoco es eso lo que tú buscas. Te ofrezco una aventura para satisfacer nuestras necesidades, eso es todo.

Serena se apartó de él y puso cierta distancia entre los dos.

-Es una locura, Darien -se frotó los brazos como si tuviera frío-. La última vez mantuviste en secreto nuestra relación, pero no fue nada fácil; en todo momento existía el peligro de que nos descubrieran. ¿No crees que ahora sería peor? Los paparazzi observan todos tus movimientos y seguramente no les sería difícil sobornar a algún guardia del palacio para que los informara de tus idas y venidas. Ya no puedes controlar tu vida pública y tampoco la privada.

-Sé cómo mantener en privado ciertos aspectos de mi vida -replicó él-. He elegido cuidadosamente a mis ayudantes personales y sé que jamás me traicionarían. Estoy completamente seguro de ello.

-Esto... esto nuestro no es más que sexo -dijo ella con frustración-, ¿Tienes idea de cómo hace que me sienta?

Darien le lanzó una irónica mirada.

-¿Sentimientos, Serena? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ha sido de la chica que sólo quería divertirse sin ningún tipo de ataduras?

«Esa chica nunca existió», se dijo Serena a sí misma y deseó poder decirlo también en voz alta. Había construido una fantasía para que nadie viera a la verdadera Serena. ¿Quién habría querido a la de verdad? Ni siquiera su padre, su único pariente vivo, podía mirarla a la cara sin odio y asco en los ojos.

-Ahora quiero algo distinto -dijo, tratando de controlar el ligero temblor de su voz-. He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que hice mal y no quiero volver a cometer los mismos errores.

En los ojos de Darien apareció un brillo de resentimiento.

-¿Entonces para ti nuestra relación fue un error?

Serena pensó en su hijo, en el hijo de ambos. Jamás podría lamentar lo que había nacido de aquella fugaz relación. Mamoru lo era todo para ella, era su salvador, su razón de vivir. Nunca podría arrepentirse de haberlo concebido.

-No... -dijo después de una pausa-. Me metí en aquella relación con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Por no hablar de las piernas.

Serena cerró los ojos como si le hubiera pegado una bofetada.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos, Serena -dijo en tono sarcástico-. No eras precisamente virgen cuando te metiste en mi cama.

Tuvo que apretar los dientes para controlar su ira.

-Eso es muy machista por tu parte. Tú también tenías una amplia experiencia, si mal no recuerdo.

-Pero no la suficiente para ti -replicó cortante- mente-, Dios sabe cuántos amantes tenías además de mí. Te recuerdo que me diste una lista de nombres.

Parecía que todas las mentiras que había dicho en el pasado iban ahora a volverse en su contra de una manera u otra. Lo único que podía hacer era tapar aquellas mentiras con más mentiras y esperar que Darien nunca descubriera la verdad.

-No me siento orgullosa de mi comportamiento, pero nunca me hiciste ver que sintieras nada serio por mí. Pensé que buscábamos lo mismo: diversión sin ataduras.

-Así era al principio, sí, pero conseguiste que quisiera más, Serena -admitió-. Iba a decírtelo, pero te me adelantaste al anunciar que querías romper conmigo.

Serena lo miró con el corazón encogido, pues no sabía lo que había tirado por la borda sin saberlo. ¿Por qué no le habría dado alguna pista antes? Jamás había sospechado que pudiera haberse enamorado de ella. Darien había sido apasionado y atento, sí, pero nunca había dado muestras de albergar sentimientos más serios... Dios, ¿qué cruel jugarreta del destino los había dejado en aquella terrible situación?

El silencio se prolongó interminablemente.

-¿No vas a preguntármelo, Serena? -dijo él por fin.

Ella lo miró sin comprender, sin apenas poder salir del asombro.

-¿El qué?

Darien esbozó una irónica sonrisa.

-Lo que siempre preguntan las mujeres en esta clase de situaciones.

Serena apretó los labios, luchando con sus emociones, después respiró hondo y le hizo una pregunta que sabía no iba a ayudarla en nada, sino que de hecho empeoraría aún más las situación entre ellos.

-Está bien. ¿Sigues sintiendo algo por mí?

El la miró durante un largo rato antes de responder. Serena se preguntó si tendría algún tipo de duda, pero la respuesta que le dio finalmente no la sorprendió en absoluto. Se sintió decepcionada, sí, pero no sorprendida.

-No te amo -dijo él-. No confundas el deseo físico con otros sentimientos más nobles. Lo cierto es que no hay nada noble en lo que siento ahora mismo por ti, Serena. Quiero tener una aventura contigo para poder olvidarme de ti antes de hacer frente a mis obligaciones como rey. En su momento tendré que casarme y tengo entendido que ya hay una elegida para ocupar el puesto.

Serena tuvo la sensación de que le hubieran clavado un puñal en el pecho. Quería agacharse para soportar mejor el dolor, pero el orgullo le impedía hacerlo.

-¿De verdad? -dijo sin el menor interés-. Eso te ahorrará mucho trabajo. Piensa en todas las horas que se pierden coqueteando, no tendrás que tirar el dinero en flores y en cenas románticas. Es una verdadera suerte.

Sus ojos eran como dos cuchillos.

-Esto no ha acabado, Serena -aseguró-. No te habría hecho venir si no creyera que quieres lo mismo que yo. Tú misma me lo revelaste anoche al responder a mi beso.

-Sí, bueno, eso es porque no me besaban desde hace mucho... -Serena se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que acababa de contradecir una de sus muchas mentiras.

**Parece que Serena Pinocho está empezando a enredarse con sus mentiras, cuanto creen que tarde Darien en descubrir a Mamoru?**


	6. Chapter 5

Capitulo Cinco

Darien fue hasta donde estaba ella, le puso la mano bajo la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

-Entonces no hay ningún hombre en tu vida... -dedujo con gesto pensativo-. ¿Qué otras mentiras me has dicho?

Serena sintió el corazón golpeándole el pecho. Tenía la boca seca y la garganta también.

-Sólo ésa... -dijo, repasando todas las mentiras que le había contado en menos de veinticuatro horas.

-Me preguntó qué otros secretos ocultas -dijo sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos-. Como, por ejemplo, dónde vives.

-Eso no es ningún secreto.

-¿Entonces por qué cuando Jedite te llevó anoche a tu casa, no entraste sino que te escabulliste por un callejón antes de que pudiera seguirte?

-Yo...

Darien sonrió con arrogancia.

-¿Es que tienes miedo de que el futuro rey de Aristo te haga una visita sorpresa?

«Por supuesto», pensó Serena con pavor.

-Estoy segura de que estás demasiado ocupado como para ir a visitar a tus súbditos, y mucho menos a una ex presidiaría -dijo antes de humedecerse los labios con la lengua-. Además, no creo que quieras atraer la atención de la prensa de esa manera.

Darien comenzó a acariciarle el cuello con un movimiento tan perturbador como una droga.

-Me siento tentado de correr el riesgo -dijo, mirándola a la boca-. La verdad, _agape mou_, es que por ti estaría dispuesto a arriesgar mucho.

Serena sintió la reacción de todo su cuerpo al oír aquello.

-No lo dices en serio. Tú me odias por... por haberte traicionado. ¿Por qué ibas a poner en peligro tu reputación y tu credibilidad por alguien como yo?

Él le agarró un mechón de pelo y se lo metió detrás de la oreja.

-Sí, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?

-Darien... -murmuró ella, poniéndole una mano en el pecho para frenarlo.

Él puso una mano encima de la suya, cubriéndola por completo.

-Una noche, Sere -susurró con voz ronca-. Dame sólo una noche.

Serena cerró los ojos para apartar de su mente la tentación de volver a estar en sus brazos.

-Darien...

«Lo deseo tanto. ¡Dios, cuánto lo deseo!». Estaba tan cerca de confesárselo todo, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta? La tentación era muy fuerte. Pasar una noche con él, una noche que le daría fuerzas para aguantar el resto de su vida.

-Mírame, Serena -fue una orden suave, pero imposible de no obedecer.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente. Los de Darien parecían increíblemente oscuros y suaves; como si dentro de él hubiera una parte que aún no había sustituido su amor por odio. ¿Podría una noche despertar todo lo que había sentido por ella? ¿O serviría, como él esperaba, para que la olvidara de una vez para siempre?

-Me pides mucho -dijo ella en un débil susurro-, Es demasiado.

-Quiero volver a sentirlo, Serena -admitió Darien al tiempo que le pasaba las manos por los brazos desnudos hasta agarrarla de ambas muñecas-, ¿Te acuerdas de cómo era?

Serena lo recordaba perfectamente, ése era el problema, o parte de él; no pasaba un día en el que no pensara en la magia que había sentido en sus brazos. Hasta que Darien la había hecho suya, no había imaginado que su cuerpo pudiera reaccionar con tanta pasión y desinhibición. Su única incursión en el mundo de la sexualidad, una breve experiencia que había tenido a los diecisiete años, no la había preparado para lo que habría de sentir cada vez que Darien la acariciaba.

Incluso en ese momento, cuando él le agarró las muñecas, Serena sintió el poder de sus manos. El simple roce de su piel evocaba el recuerdo de aquellos increíbles encuentros en los que él había conseguido que le suplicara que la hiciera suya; había llegado a implorarle a gritos, le había clavado las uñas en la espalda hasta que él se había adentrado en su cuerpo y la había transportado al paraíso. ¡Qué placer había sentido entre sus brazos! Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al recordar el erótico momento en el que él la había poseído.

-No puedes decir que sentías lo mismo con otros hombres -siguió diciendo él al ver que no respondía-. Yo he tenido otras amantes antes y después que tú, y nunca ha sido lo mismo. Entre nosotros hay una química increíble que hace que nuestros encuentros no puedan compararse con ningún otro.

-Estás persiguiendo una fantasía, Darien -dijo ella-. Los dos hemos cambiado, ya no somos las mismas personas.

-Puede que hayamos cambiado, pero hay algo que sigue igual -aseguró y entonces la tomó en sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente.

Serena sabía que debía apartarse de él. Había un millón de razones por las que debía poner fin a aquel beso, pero por mucho que lo supiera, no podía hacerlo. En el momento en que sus labios la rozaron sintió que el deseo se apoderaba de ella. Todo su cuerpo reaccionaba con cada movimiento de su lengua, en sólo unos segundos no pudo hacer otra cosa que estremecerse y sentir. ¿Acaso no había cura para aquella locura? Todo lo que hacía era maravilloso y perfecto: la presión de sus labios, el movimiento de sus manos hasta llegar a los pechos, sin siquiera tocarlos, pero acercándose lo suficiente para provocarle un hormigueo de impaciencia.

Gimió bajo sus labios, mientras su lengua hacía que la invadiera el deseo de sentirlo en ese punto secreto de su cuerpo que latía por él. Le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello, sumergió los dedos en su cabello oscuro y lo besó con el mismo ardor con que lo hacía él.

-Aún me deseas -susurró Darien contra su boca, sin apenas apartar los labios de los de ella-. Lo noto en cada beso que nos damos.

Serena abrió los ojos y lo miró, aturdida.

-Siempre te he deseado...

El le puso una mano sobre un pecho y le acarició el pezón a través de la ropa.

-Juré que no volvería a permitir que me dejaras reducido a esto -dijo al tiempo que le mordisqueaba suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja-, Pero no puedo evitarlo. Cuando estoy contigo me siento como un adolescente incapaz de controlarse.

Serena sintió entonces la fuerza de su erección contra el vientre y se estremeció con tal fuerza que comenzó a temblar. Sólo tuvo que alargar la mano para tocar la cinturilla de sus pantalones y bajar un poco más hasta sentir su miembro.

Darien lanzó una especie de gruñido cuando ella comenzó a palpar su erección por encima de la ropa, una reacción que la animó a bajarle la cremallera del pantalón. Apartó suavemente la ropa interior hasta poder sentir su piel.

Sintió el erótico aroma de la excitación, la piel tirante bajo sus dedos. Era tan fuerte y poderoso, y al mismo tiempo era tan fácil hacerle reaccionar con una caricia...

-Tienes que parar, Serena -le dijo con voz ronca y la respiración entrecortada-. No puedo más.

Ella hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y continuó acariciándolo, pero él la agarró por los hombros y la apartó. Lo miró, confundida.

-¿Es que no quieres que...?

-Claro que quiero -respondió él con los ojos llenos de deseo-, pero ni aquí ni ahora -añadió-. Quiero que vengas el jueves de la semana que viene. Me aseguraré de que nadie nos moleste y podrás quedarte a pasar la noche.

Ella bajó la mirada.

-No puedo pasar aquí la noche...

El le levantó la cara.

-Haré que te vaya a buscar un coche.

-No me estás escuchando, Darien. No puedo quedarme contigo.

-¿Por qué?

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras buscaba una excusa convincente.

-Tengo que trabajar al día siguiente. Si llego tarde, podría perder el trabajo.

-No vas a perder el trabajo, Serena —aseguró él-. Además, ya he pedido tu presencia en la fiesta que voy a celebrar para los niños ese viernes aquí, en el palacio.

Serena lo miró con los muy ojos abiertos, alarmada.

-¿La fiesta es el viernes? -preguntó-, ¿La semana que viene?

-Sí -dijo él-. Eso es lo que me ha confirmado Jedite cuando nos ha traído la comida. Quería hacerlo lo antes posible porque con los preparativos de la coronación, en las próximas semanas no voy a disponer de mucho tiempo.

A Serena le resultaba muy difícil seguir mirándole a los ojos; tenía que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para ocultar lo afectada que estaba por la noticia de la fiesta. ¿Y si alguno de los empleados del orfanato le decía a Darien que Mamoru era hijo suyo? No podía pedirles a Sophie ni a Kara que no lo mencionaran, pues eso haría que empezaran a sospechar. Tendría que estar pendiente en todo momento y no separarse de Mamoru. Era lo único que podía hacer.

-De todos modos, no puedo quedarme a pasar la noche -insistió mordiéndose el labio con desesperación-. El viernes tendré que ir a trabajar más temprano para preparar a los niños para la fiesta.

-Está bien -convino después de una tensa pausa-. Me encargaré de que te lleven a casa después de la cita.

«La cita».

Serena sonrió irónicamente al oír aquel eufemismo.

-Sí que has cambiado, Darien. Antes no eras tan frío e implacable.

-Si te parezco más frío que antes, tú eres la única culpable -replicó-. Tú me hiciste cambiar, Serenity Tsukino. Siempre que empiezo una relación con alguna mujer, me aseguró de no perder el control en ningún momento.

Serena apretó los puños hasta clavarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

-No voy a ser una más de tus fulanas -dijo con orgullo-. Prefiero que me vuelvan a encerrar a que me manosees siempre que lo desees.

-¿Crees que es eso lo que quiero? -le preguntó con rabia-. Ojalá pudiera mirarte sin sentir nada, pero no es así.

-Es por orgullo -aseguró Serena-. Quieres vengarte de mí por... por... -apartó la mirada de él- por haberte sido infiel.

-No es por orgullo -respondió-. Quiero pasar una noche contigo porque nunca he deseado a nadie como te deseo a ti.

Serena tragó saliva para soportar el dolor que le provocaba aquella confesión. Ella sentía lo mismo por él, pero el secreto de la existencia de Mamoru era un abismo que los separaba. Si se enteraba de que tenía un hijo, la vida de Darien cambiaría de manera irreparable.

Sólo tenía que decirle: «Hace cinco años tuve un hijo tuyo».

Sintió ganas de llorar. El nudo que tenía en la garganta le recordaba lo mucho que había amado a Darien, a pesar de que él jamás había intentado ponerse en contacto con ella, a pesar de que ahora la humillara ofreciéndole una aventura clandestina como la que habían mantenido seis años atrás.

-Tengo que irme -anunció de nuevo.

Darien se acercó y le acarició la mejilla.

-Una semana —dijo, mirándola a los ojos—. Créeme, Serena, no voy a descansar hasta que consiga pasar una noche contigo.

Serena deseó tener la fuerza y la voluntad necesarias para decirle que no. Habría sido muy sencillo con cualquier otra persona, pero tenía la sensación de que le debía algo. Aquel hombre era el padre de su hijo y, aunque quizá no pudiera decírselo nunca, le debía al menos un par de horas para poder decirle algún día a Mamoru cómo era su padre, aunque no le revelara su nombre.

Hasta el momento había tenido suerte. Mamoru estaba rodeado de niños sin padres ni madres, por lo que no se le había ocurrido nunca preguntarle por qué él no tenía padre, pero Serena estaba convencida de que lo haría tarde o temprano, y no sabía qué iba a contestarle. No le parecía bien mentir a su hijo, pero tampoco podía arruinarle la vida a Darien diciéndole que tenía un hijo ilegítimo que le impediría cumplir con su destino de rey.

-Supongo que podré arreglármelas para venir el jueves si es eso lo que quieres... -dijo por fin y sintió que el corazón se le rompía un poco más.

-Es lo que quiero, _agape mou_ -confirmó Darien con un rápido beso en la boca-. Lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y Darien tuvo que apartarse de ella.

-Disculpe, Alteza -dijo Jedite-, Quería recordarle que dentro de quince minutos tiene una reunión con el Consejo.

-Gracias, Jedite -respondió Darien-, La señorita Tsukino ya se iba. ¿Podrías encargarte de que la lleven al orfanato?

-Por su puesto, Alteza.

Darien observó a Serena mientras ésta agarraba el bolso y se estiraba la ropa con evidente nerviosismo; tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y evitó su mirada al pasar junto a él.

-Hasta el jueves, Serena -dijo de manera que sólo ella pudiera oírlo.

Serena se detuvo un instante y luego asintió levemente antes de dirigirse hasta la puerta y salir de allí acompañada de Jedite.

Darien se llenó la boca de aire y luego lo soltó de golpe. La última hora había sido una verdadera locura, pero al menos había comprobado una cosa.

Lo que le había dicho a Serena era cierto.

Por estúpido e insensato que fuera, estaba dispuesto a arriesgar mucho con tal de volver a tenerla en sus brazos, aunque sólo fuera durante una noche.

Ya en la reunión, Darien escuchó las novedades con gesto de preocupación.

-¿Entonces sigue sin haber rastro del diamante Stefani? -preguntó.

-Así es, Alteza -respondió apesadumbrado el oficial de mayor rango-. Los planes de la coronación siguen en marcha, pero lo cierto es que la situación es complicada.

Darien no tenía tiempo para escuchar obviedades; sabía muy bien lo que estaba en juego. El diamante Stefani era el símbolo de la Casa Real de Karedes, la mitad del diamante rosa más grande encontrado en la vecina isla de Calista. Su desaparición estaba causando un auténtico caos, pues la tradición decía que nadie podía ser coronado rey si no lucía el diamante Stefani en la corona. El rey Neflyte de Calista también había emprendido la búsqueda de la mitad extraviada del diamante y, si lo encontraba, podría volver a unir Aristo y Calista en lo que una vez había sido el reino de Adamas. Eso obligaba a Darien a resolver el misterio cuanto antes.

-Quiero que la investigación continúe hasta que se haya interrogado a todo aquél que haya estado en contacto con la corona -ordenó-, Y no creo que sea necesario que les recuerde que esto no debe salir de los muros del palacio. No quiero que llegue a oídos de la prensa.

Una vez acabada la reunión del Consejo, Darien llamó a Jedite.

-Quiero que te encargues de dos cosas, Jedite -anunció-. Lo primero, te agradecería mucho que ayudaras a Dimitris a elaborar una lista de invitados en la que figuren los nombres de todos los niños y de sus cuidadores. También me gustaría que hubiera un regalo para cada niño. Lo dejo en tus manos.

-Muy bien, Alteza.

-En segundo lugar, quiero que hagas algunas averiguaciones -prosiguió diciendo-. Con discreción, por supuesto.

-Por supuesto, Alteza.

-Quiero que te enteres de dónde vive SerenityTsukino y de si está con algún hombre o cuándo lo ha estado por última vez -añadió con determinación.

-Me encargaré de ello, Alteza -respondió Jedite-, ¿Eso es todo?

Darien asintió mientras apretaba los puños dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Por el momento -dijo.

Después de una breve conversación con Michiru, Serena pasó a la habitación de Mamoru y se sentó a los pies de su cama para observar el rostro angelical de su hijo, que dormía plácidamente.

Mientras le acariciaba la cabecita pensó en las primeras semanas que había pasado en prisión, en las noches en vela en las que el miedo le había impedido cerrar siquiera los ojos. Y en aquel fatídico día tres meses más tarde cuando el médico de la prisión la había llamado para que pasara a buscar el resultado de unos análisis de sangre. La noticia del embarazo había sido un verdadero golpe. Durante días, había estado convencida de que se trataba de un error, pues no podía haberse quedado embarazada. Había estado tomando la píldora desde los diecisiete años, por lo que había achacado la retirada del periodo, el cansancio y las nauseas a otras causas como la falta de sueño, el estrés por la muerte de su padre y por esa terrible noche en la que había intentado... Serena había apartado los recuerdos de su mente y había tratado de pensar con claridad a pesar de que todo su mundo parecía estar fuera de control.

Pero al final no le había quedado más remedio que aceptar la realidad. Afortunadamente, la noticia del embarazo y del posterior nacimiento de Mamoru no había llegado a oídos de la prensa, todo un milagro. Las autoridades penitenciarias le habían permitido tener a Mamoru consigo hasta los tres años, después había pasado al orfanato y a una casa de acogida, donde había tenido que esperar hasta su puesta en libertad.

Al menos había podido recuperar a su hijo al salir de la cárcel, algo que no podían hacer otras mujeres. Pensó en la fotografía que Michiru tenía siempre junto a su cama; la imagen del pequeño Nicolás, cuya custodia le habían arrebatado por culpa de su adicción a las drogas. El padre del niño había desaparecido llevándose la única razón para vivir de Michiru. Habían pasado cuatro años y medio desde entonces, y Michiru aún no sabía si su hijo estaba vivo o muerto.

Serena se acercó a darle un beso en la frente a Mamoru.

-No voy a dejar que nadie vuelva a apartarte de mí -prometió.

Pero las palabras retumbaron en la habitación, como si el destino estuviera escuchando y preparara ya una manera de intervenir una vez más.


	7. Chapter 6

Capitulo Seis

-Alteza, ya tengo la información que me pidió -anunció Jedite antes de servirle el café un par de días más tarde.

Darien dejó el periódico que estaba leyendo y miró a su ayudante.

-¿Qué has averiguado?

-Serenity Tsukino vive en un pequeño apartamento de Paramos Lañe con una ex drogadicta llamada Michiru Kaio a la que conoció en prisión. Kaio salió de la cárcel hace dos años y ahora trabaja de camarera en uno de los hoteles de la ciudad.

Darien frunció el sueño.

-¿Y hay algún hombre? -preguntó.

Jedite negó con la cabeza.

-No, pero sí que hay un niño de unos cinco años.

Darien irguió la espalda y sintió un incómodo escalofrío en la nuca.

-¿Un niño? -preguntó-, ¿De quién es?

-Por lo que he podido averiguar, hace cinco años Michiru Kaio dio a luz a un niño llamado Helios -informó Jedite-, No he podido descubrir nada más. Los vecinos no dicen mucho, excepto una que me contó que ve todos los días a Serenity Tsukino llevarse al niño a la guardería del orfanato; se supone que es porque Kaio no puede hacerlo por su horario en el hotel.

Darien no se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración hasta que soltó el aire con alivio y con otra sensación que no supo identificar.

-Gracias, Jedite -dijo-. Buen trabajo.

-El Consejo aún no ha encontrado ninguna pista sobre el diamante Stefani -siguió diciendo su ayudante-. Hay un equipo de investigadores privados trabajando en ello, además del príncipe Endy, pero aún no hay noticias.

Darien apretó de nuevo la mandíbula. Había pasado la mayor parte de la noche en vela, preguntándose si podrían encontrar el diamante a tiempo. Tarde o temprano alguien empezaría a sospechar y comenzarían a circular los rumores sobre el retraso de la coronación. Quizá ya habían comenzado sin que él lo supiera.

Quería que el comienzo de su reinado fuera lo más apacible posible. Quería ganarse la confianza del pueblo para demostrarles que no era como su autoritario padre, sino que iba a prestar toda su atención a las preocupaciones de la gente y actuar en consecuencia. Tenía muchas ideas para el futuro de Aristo, un futuro que llevaba imaginando desde que había empezado a ser consciente de su destino. Había nacido para gobernar aquella isla e iba a hacerlo con firmeza, pero también con consideración. Pero, a menos que apareciera el diamante Stefani, no podría convertirse en rey.

-Diles que continúen -ordenó a su ayudante-, Y asegúrate de que ponen todo su empeño.

-Por supuesto, Alteza -dijo Jedite y, tras una pausa, añadió-: He estado hablando con Dimitris sobre la fiesta del orfanato. Parece ser que el director está encantado con la invitación, dice que es la primera vez que reciben un gesto tan generoso.

Darien quitó importancia al cumplido.

-Son niños, Jedite -dijo-. Pequeños indefensos que no tienen a nadie que cuide de ellos. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-Desde luego, Alteza -asintió Jedite-, Entonces, ¿sigue en marcha la cena del jueves con Serenity Tsukino? Debo informar al chef.

-Sí, sigue adelante -afirmó Darien, recostándose de nuevo sobre el respaldo de la silla-. Quiero llevarla de picnic a Kiona.

Jedite enarcó las cejas durante una milésima de segundo.

-Me encargaré de prepararlo todo -aseguró, y se marchó de inmediato.

Ese jueves, Serena estaba mirando por la ventana cuando vio aparecer un enorme coche negro.

Agarró el bolso y el chal y salió del apartamento antes incluso de que el conductor tuviera tiempo de llegar a la puerta y llamar al timbre.

El chofer uniformado le abrió la puerta del asiento de atrás y, al entrar, Serena se encontró cara a cara con Darien.

-Veo que estás impaciente por empezar la cita, _agape mou_ -observó con una sonrisa en los labios-. Es muy halagador.

Serena meneó la cabeza con desprecio y cambió de postura para no rozarlo siquiera.

-En absoluto -dijo, altiva-. Lo que ocurre es que no quería llamar la atención. ¿Te imaginas que dirían los vecinos si me vieran marcharme en una limusina?

-Puede que tengas razón -admitió sin dejar de sonreír-, ¿Te apetece beber algo? Te ofrecería champán, pero ya no bebes. También hay zumo de naranja natural y agua mineral.

-Zumo de naranja está bien. Gracias.

Serena se recostó sobre el asiento y trató de relejarse. Le echó un vistazo mientras tomaba un sorbo de zumo. Llevaba unos pantalones marrones y una camisa blanca con el cuello abierto, remangada hasta los codos, lo que le daba un aspecto desenfadado pero no por eso menos impresionante Sólo con mirarlo se le entrecortaba la respiración. Estaba recién afeitado y aún tenía el pelo húmedo después de la ducha. Llegó hasta ella el aroma a cítricos de su loción de afeitado y no pudo evitar respirar hondo para empaparse de la fragancia. ¿Cómo era posible que resultara tan masculino con un atuendo tan informal? Sus hombros, sus piernas largas y fuertes y su abdomen denotaban la potencia de aquel cuerpo en la flor de la vida.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido el día? -quiso saber él.

Serena bajó el vaso.

-¿El... el día?

Darien esbozó una sonrisa tan parecida a la de Mamoru que Serena sintió que le flaqueaban las fuerzas.

-Sí, Serena, el día -repitió-, ¿Has ido a trabajar al orfanato?

-Sí...

-¿Qué tal está Helios?

Serena lo miró sin comprender.

-¿Helios?

El dejó su copa sobre un estante de la limusina antes de responder.

-El hijo de tu compañera de piso -explicó-. El niño al que llevas todos los días a la guardería del orfanato.

Serena se humedeció los labios con la lengua, pues de pronto se le habían quedado completamente secos.

-Pues... está... está... ¿Cómo te has enterado?

-Le pedí a Jedite que averiguara con quién vives.

Serena sentía que el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que estaba segura de que Darien también podía oírlo, pero hizo un esfuerzo para no apartar la mirada de sus ojos, a pesar de que el sentido común le decía que huyera de ellos.

-¿Y qué más has averiguado sobre mí? -le preguntó, tratando de parecer despreocupada.

-Que tu compañera también estuvo en la cárcel. Por lo visto era drogadicta. No me parece la compañía adecuada si realmente quieres encauzar tu vida, ¿no crees?

Serena levantó bien la cara y lo miró sin parpadear.

-Espero que no la juzgues sólo por su pasado -dijo-. Michiru es una de las personas más buenas y cariñosas que he conocido en mi vida. Se merece una segunda oportunidad.

-¿Ya no se droga?

-No -respondió de inmediato.

-Más le vale, teniendo un hijo pequeño -comentó lleno de razón.

Serena escuchó de nuevo los latidos de su corazón, golpeándole el pecho.

Parecía que había dado por hecho que Mamoru era hijo de Michiru, pensó con cierto alivio. Era una suerte, al menos por el momento. Iba a necesitar la ayuda de Michiru para mantener la farsa durante unas semanas, hasta que se marchara para siempre de la isla. Entonces todo estaría solucionado... o eso esperaba.

-¿La conociste en la cárcel? -preguntó él.

-Sí.

-¿Entonces el niño estaba con ella en prisión?

-Pues... -Serena cruzó los dedos mentalmente antes de mentir una vez más-. Sí...

Darien la observó detenidamente durante unos segundos.

-El niño que me hizo aquel dibujo... -dijo entonces-, ¿procede de un entorno violento?

Serena se dio cuenta de que le temblaba la mano al agarrar el vaso de zumo.

-No directamente...

-¿Qué quiere decir eso exactamente?

-A su madre jamás se le ocurriría ser violenta con él.

-Es muy generoso por tu parte -dijo Serena, aún con el corazón acelerado. Incluso había empezado a sudar-. Estoy segura de que van a pasárselo tan bien que lo recordarán el resto de sus vidas.

-Me gustaría convertirlo en un acontecimiento anual -anunció Darien-, Y me gustaría visitar el orfanato tan pronto como sea posible.

-Seguro que el director estará encantado de que lo hagas -dijo Serena, a pesar del miedo que le provocaba la idea.

La fiesta del palacio ya era un tremendo riesgo, pero que Darien se paseara por el orfanato..., tarde o temprano alguien le diría quién era la madre de Mamoru. Había dicho ya tantas mentiras que cada vez le resultaba más difícil acordarse de todas. En cualquier momento diría algo que la descubriría y todo se vendría abajo. Hasta el modo en que la miraba Darien le hacía preguntarse si sospechaba algo. En momentos como aquél tenía la sensación de llevarlo escrito en la frente: «Soy la madre de tu hijo». Lo único que tenía que hacer Darien era seguir mirándola de esa manera y acabaría descubriéndolo.

Tal y como estaba mirándola en ese momento...

-¿Has adivinado ya adónde vamos? -preguntó él después de un breve silencio.

Serena miró por la ventana. Habían salido de la ciudad e iban rumbo a la bahía de Kounimai, donde la familia Chiba tenía una casa de vacaciones en un lugar llamado Kionia. Darien nunca la había llevado, pero sí le había hablado de la belleza de la villa y de las vistas que tenía del estrecho que separaba Aristo de la vecina isla de Calista.

-¿Vamos a Kionia? -preguntó.

-Sí -respondió él-. Pensé que a los dos nos haría bien un poco de tranquilidad. Le pedí a Jedite que organizara un picnic. Hace una tarde preciosa, sin demasiada brisa, así que podremos disfrutar de la puesta de sol.

-No recuerdo la última vez que hice picnic. Mamoru siempre está pidiéndome que... -se interrumpió bruscamente, con el corazón en la garganta.

Darien la miró.

-¿Mamoru? ¿Te refieres al niño que me hizo el dibujo?

Serena parpadeó varias veces, la cabeza le daba vueltas.

-Eh..., es el hijo de Michiru -dijo por fin.

Él la miró sin comprender.

-Pensé que el hijo de Michiru se llamaba Helios. Eso fue lo que me dijo Jedite, pero a lo mejor se equivocó.

-N... no, es cierto... -Serena añadió una mentira más a la lista-. Se llama Helios, pero... pero le gusta más que lo llamen por su segundo nombre...

Serena sintió cómo la tensión remitía poco a poco, pero seguía teniendo la sensación de tener un avispero en el estómago y el sudor que le caía por la espalda ya no se limitaba a unas simples gotas.

-Sí, exacto.

-Le conté que te había visto -anunció Darien entonces-. Ha estado estudiando en París. Vino para el funeral de papá y para la boda de Hotaru, pero ahora está en Australia trabajando para un amigo de Endy, un empresario llamado Nicolas Kumada.

-¿Qué tal está? -preguntó Serena.

Recordó con cierta vergüenza las frívolas costumbres que habían cultivado Rey y ella. No habría sabido decir quién animaba a quién, aunque Serena tenía la sensación de que ella había sido la más responsable de todas aquellas locuras.

-Ya conoces a Rey -dijo Darien con una triste sonrisa-. Si hay una fiesta, no sólo querrá participar sino que querrá ser el blanco de todas las miradas. No le hizo mucha gracia la idea de irse a Sídney, pero todos creíamos que le iría bien establecer cierto contacto con el mundo real. Espero que sirva para que vuelva un poco menos terca. Siempre ha sido demasiado independiente.

Serena bajó la mirada unos segundos.

-Seguro que le hace mucho bien la experiencia de viajar y de trabajar en el extranjero. Cuando vuelvas a hablar con ella... si te parece bien decirle que me has visto, claro está, mándale saludos de mi parte.

El coche acababa de cruzar las puertas de la propiedad de los Chiba, donde el silencio era absoluto. Serena sintió la mirada de Darien sobre ella y no tuvo más remedio que mirarlo también.

-Estoy seguro de que se pondrá en contacto contigo -dijo con la mirada clavada en ella-. Cuando mi padre se enteró de que había estado mandándote postales le prohibió que volviera a ponerse en contacto contigo mientras él estuviera vivo, por lo cual creo que se siente un poco culpable. Seguramente sea por eso por lo que aún no te ha llamado.

-Lo comprendo -afirmó Serena-. Cuando pienso en aquella época, me doy cuenta de que probablemente no éramos una buena mezcla; a veces sacábamos lo peor la una de la otra.

-Ella te tenía mucho cariño.

Aquello hizo que se le encogiera el corazón.

-Yo a ella también..., aún se lo tengo -murmuró y luego añadió sin pensarlo-: Teníamos en común más cosas de las que ella pensaba.

Darien le lanzó una de sus miradas inquisitivas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Ella apartó la vista.

-Los hijos de padres importantes suelen tener muchas cosas en común. La prensa nos persigue constantemente y todo lo que hagamos puede ser utilizado en contra nuestra. Creo que tanto Rey como yo estábamos hartas de todo eso; intentábamos alejarnos de nuestra propia vida y vivir como adolescentes normales. Pero, como es lógico, nunca podíamos ser normales, sobre todo Rey, que, al igual que tú, lleva sangre real en las venas.

-Tienes razón -asintió él-. Yo también tuve que hacerme fuerte para soportar el peso de la responsabilidad. Aunque mi padre no hubiera muerto tan repentinamente, habría tenido que sentar la cabeza pronto.

Serena sintió una punzada de dolor. Darien había mencionado que le habían buscado una futura esposa. No pudo evitar imaginárselo casado con una hermosa joven que sería todo lo que ella jamás podría ser: educada, delicada y con una reputación intachable. Sin duda, aquella mujer perfecta no tardaría en darle un heredero y quizá un par de hijos más que serían exactos a Mamoru...

¿Cómo iba a soportar ella todo aquello, por mucho que estuviera a miles de kilómetros de distancia?

Darien dio instrucciones al conductor para que sirviera el picnic en un tranquilo paraje bajo las copas de los árboles, a poca distancia de la residencia de vacaciones de la familia real.

Unos minutos después, Serena se encontró ante un picnic digno de... reyes, por supuesto, pensó mientras observaba el mantel blanco y las copas de cristal fino. No se parecía en nada a los picnics que ella había hecho en otras ocasiones, con platos de papel y cubiertos de plástico. Como era de esperar, la comida consistía en deliciosos manjares que habrían hecho la delicia de los paladares más exquisitos.

Serena creía que no tenía hambre hasta que probó el primer bocado y ya no pudo parar hasta saborear las natillas de vainilla con frambuesas del postre.

Con el estómago lleno de tales obras de arte, tuvo la sensación de encontrarse en otro mundo. Después de tantos años de alimentarse con la comida de la cárcel, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de lo que se había estado perdiendo.

¿Sería consciente Darien de lo privilegiado que era? Mañana, tarde y noche le servían comidas deliciosas y nutritivas elaboradas por los mejores chefs. Nunca había tenido que regatear o sobornar a alguien para poder llevarse algo a la boca, ni había tenido que suplicar, pedir prestado o robar para poder darle un pequeño capricho a su hijo.

Darien se sirvió una copa de vino mientras observaba el rostro de Serena. Llevaba toda la comida muy callada. Había visto cómo había saboreado cada bocado y lo había masticado lentamente, como si quisiera prolongar el placer todo lo posible. Utilizaba los cubiertos con la elegancia de alguien que había recibido una buena educación, lo que seguramente había que agradecer a su padre.

-Debió ser muy duro para ti crecer sin madre... -Darien pronunció esas palabras sin apenas darse cuenta de que hablaba en voz alta.

Ella levantó la mirada hasta sus ojos y Darien creyó ver algo misterioso en la profundidad de aquel maravilloso color celeste.

-No sé si se puede echar de menos algo que nunca se ha tenido -dijo con una aparente despreocupación que no convenció a Darien-, Tenía niñeras que cuidaban de mí cuando mi padre estaba trabajando. Y tenía más juguetes que la mayoría de los niños; desde luego era mucho más de lo que tienen los niños con los que trabajo ahora.

Darien la observó detenidamente.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta, Serena.

Ella apartó la mirada. ¿Por qué le hacía eso? Nunca antes le había preguntado por su infancia. No era ése el tipo de relación que habían tenido. Su romance... o, más bien, su aventura sexual, nunca se había basado en conocerse a fondo como personas. Lo que los había unido había sido la atracción sexual, una atracción prohibida que había hecho que todo fuera más excitante. Serena se estremeció al recordar las cosas que habían hecho, y los lugares donde las habían hecho. La emoción y el peligro de que los descubrieran eran parte del encanto.

Cambió de postura con cierta incomodidad y apartó el rostro de la penetrante mirada de Darien.

-Supongo que habría estado bien tener una madre, especialmente en la adolescencia -dijo por fin mientras, sin darse cuenta, jugueteaba con el borde del mantel-. Intento no pensar mucho en ello. Mucha gente no tiene madre y ha podido sobrevivir. No soy un caso único.

-No, es cierto, pero nunca me has hablado de cómo fue tu infancia -dijo él-. Supongo que debería haber sido más maduro en su momento y habértelo preguntado cuando estábamos juntos. Pero estaba demasiado ocupado dejándome llevar por las hormonas.

Serena no tenía el valor suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos, aunque sabía lo que encontraría en ellos: un deseo abrasador, incluso más intenso que el que había sentido por ella en el pasado. Lo que no comprendía era por qué; era la última persona con la que debería tener ningún tipo de relación. Su nombre estaba marcado con una mancha negra que no desaparecería nunca, por mucho que se alejara de Aristo. Su vida no volvería a ser la misma. Claro que tampoco había sido ninguna maravilla en un principio.

Se había pasado toda su infancia tratando desesperadamente de satisfacer a su padre, pero había sido en vano. No recordaba a qué edad exactamente había cambiado de táctica y había empezado a rebelarse contra él, pero sí recordaba las peleas, los violentos intercambios de insultos en los que ella acababa casi siempre...

-Serena...

La voz profunda de Darien la sacó de aquellos terribles recuerdos. Parpadeó varias veces, tratando de recordar de que estaban hablando, pero su mente volvía una y otra vez a su dormitorio, al rostro iracundo de su padre; la boca apretada de furia, la baba acumulada en las comisuras de los labios, rechinando los dientes y con el puño levantado, a punto de golpear...

Intentó tragar el doloroso nudo que tenía en la garganta y huyó de la mirada de Darien. Sintió nauseas, tenía la tensión tan baja que le hormigueaban las manos. Estaba a punto de desmayarse... No... Un momento... podía aguantar... sólo tenía que respirar hondo, con calma. Hacía años que no tenía un ataque de pánico. Sabía cómo controlarlo, sólo necesitaba un poco de disciplina y de concentración para evitarlo.

Tomar aire... volver a soltarlo...

-¿Sere? -Darien se inclinó por encima de la mesa y le agarró la mano. Estaba helada-, ¿Qué ocurre? Te has quedado completamente blanca. ¿Qué te pasa?

Serena se obligó a sonreír, pero resultó poco natural, como si su rostro no tuviera nada que ver con su mente.

-Nada -dijo esperando sonar despreocupada-. Se me ha olvidado lo que estábamos hablando. Estaba pensando en otra cosa.

El seguía mirándola con preocupación.

-Fuera lo que fuera en lo que estabas pensando, debía de ser muy angustioso -dijo-, ¿Tenía algo que ver con la cárcel?

Serena se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla y cruzó las piernas. Nunca había estado tan cerca de derrumbarse, pero el orgullo la mantenía erguida.

-Parece que mi vida en prisión te despierta mucha curiosidad -comentó-, ¿Es que tienes fantasías sexuales con una ex presidiaría? Supongo que tiene su morbo.

Darien sintió que el deseo se disparaba en su interior. Era una especie de desafío.

Tenía que hacerla suya de nuevo.

No importaba que ahora pertenecieran a mundos completamente distintos. Tenía que hacerla suya para acabar con esa necesidad acuciante que se negaba a desaparecer. Después de todo, ¿no era eso lo que había hecho ella en el pasado? Lo había provocado y había estado con él hasta quitárselo de la cabeza. Para Serena no había sido más que un juego, pero esa vez iba a ser él el que pusiera las reglas.

Darien sabía bien cómo funcionaba la mente de Serena. No tenía dinero y, por mucho que pareciera gustarle su trabajo en el orfanato, la Serena Tsukino que él había conocido jamás habría querido semejante empleo. No la imaginaba consolando a niños limpiándoles la nariz y, mucho menos, cambiándoles el pañal. Incluso recordaba que ella misma le había dicho en otro tiempo que no quería tener hijos, que pensaba pasarse la vida de fiesta, aprovechando al máximo la fortuna que su padre había acumulado.

En aquel momento Darien no se había parado a pensar en ello, ni le había preocupado, porque había salido con muchas chicas ricas con las mismas ideas. Por otra parte siempre había sido consciente de que sus responsabilidades como futuro rey lo obligarían un día a buscar una esposa impecable que estuviera dispuesta a darle hijos. Ni por un momento había considerado que Serena Tsukino pudiera ser candidata a tal papel, sin embargo...

Darien se reprendió mentalmente. ¿Qué importaba que no hubiera vuelto a sentir por ninguna mujer la atracción que sentía por ella? Eso no significaba que no hubiera otra mujer en el mundo capaz de satisfacer su necesidad igual o mejor que ella. Sólo los románticos poco realistas creían que cada persona tenía sólo un alma gemela en el mundo.

¡Que tontería!

El iba a demostrar lo absurda que era dicha teoría. Estaba dispuesto a apostar incluso a que un nuevo encuentro con Serena haría que se sintiera defraudado. Así eran los recuerdos. Todo se idealizaba hasta que la realidad acababa siendo una decepción y uno se preguntaba cómo había podido desearlo tanto.

Dios sabía con cuántos hombres habrían estado después de él. Se le revolvía el estómago de celos sólo con pensar en los tipos con los que lo había engañado durante su breve relación. ¿Cómo podría saber a cuántos se había entregado?

Sí, quizá fuera un machista por juzgarla con un rasero distinto al que utilizaba consigo mismo, pero había sido ella la que le había mentido, ¡maldita fuera! Le había dicho que hacer el amor con él era lo más maravilloso que había experimentado y él había sido tan tonto como para creerla. ¿A cuántos hombres habría mirado con aquellos brillantes ojos color celeste y les habría dicho lo mismo?

-¿Quieres más agua? -le ofreció Darien sin que nada permitiera adivinar lo que estaba pensando.

-No... Gracias... -respondió ella-. La comida estaba deliciosa. Gracias por tomarte tantas molestias. Desde luego deja el listón muy alto para cualquier otro picnic que haga en el futuro.

-No ha sido nada -dijo con una sonrisa irónica-, En realidad yo no he movido un dedo; no sabría ni preparar un canapé.

Se hizo un largo silencio en el que solo se oía el ruido del mar.

-¿Café? -le ofreció entonces-. Jedite nos ha servido un café y chocolate dentro. Quería aprovechar al máximo el atardecer, pero ahora que el sol se ha ocultado, la brisa resulta un poco fría. Tienes la piel de gallina, ¿quieres mi chaqueta?

Serena no quería decirle que lo que sentía no era frío sino temor, aunque era cierto que había empezado a hacer un poco de frío. Pero antes de que pudiera decirle que no necesitaba su chaqueta, Darien se había puesto de pie y se la había echado sobre los hombros, envolviéndola en su delicioso aroma de cítricos.

Serena tuvo la sensación de estar de pronto pegada a su piel; era un gesto tan íntimo, que se quedó sin habla al sentir el roce de sus manos en los hombros. Aspiró su fragancia y se le aceleró el corazón al darse cuenta de que corría el riesgo de cometer el mismo error que había cometido seis años atrás.

Darien la acompañó hasta la residencia, una enorme villa con impresionantes vistas del paisaje. Jedite no estaba por ninguna parte, y Serena supuso que tenía instrucciones de no dejarse ver. No pudo evitar preguntarse cuántas veces habría recibido las mismas órdenes cuando Darien llevaba allí a otras mujeres.

-Creo que deberías saber que eres la primera persona a la que traigo aquí -anunció de pronto, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento-. Esto es una residencia de vacaciones privada, sólo para la familia y para los más allegados, los amigos de confianza.

Serena levantó las cejas mientras -él abría la enorme puerta.

-Entonces, Darien -comenzó a decir ella-, ¿en qué categoría encajo yo? No creo que me consideres ni una buena amiga, ni un futuro miembro de la familia.

La tensión se reflejó en sus ojos azules y después en la mandíbula y en la boca.

-Dado nuestro historial, Serena, no creo que puedas optar a ninguna de las dos categorías -respondió.

Serena deseó poder revelarle la existencia de Mamoru y demostrarle de una vez por todas que, le gustase o no, ya formaba parte de aquella maltrecha familia real, pero el poco respeto que aún se tenía y el instinto de protección le impedían hacerlo. Así pues, se limitó a sonreír fríamente, sin dejarle adivinar siquiera la agitación que sentía.

-Es un gran honor, Alteza -dijo con una exagerada reverencia que pretendía ser burlona, incluso insultante-. Es un privilegio que me consideres digna de disfrutar de la valiosa residencia privada de la familia Chiba, teniendo en cuenta mi origen plebeyo.

-No tenías nada de qué avergonzarte hasta que te empeñaste en denigrar a tu padre cada vez que tenías la menor oportunidad -respondió él-. Su imagen empeoró por culpa de tu comportamiento.

Los veinticuatro años de sufrimiento de Serena amenazaban con salir a la superficie como un volcán que entrara en erupción. La catastrófica explosión era inminente, pero de algún modo consiguió contener las emociones y recordarse a sí misma que nadie había conocido a su padre como ella.

Nadie había oído los terribles insultos que le había dedicado cada vez que perdía los nervios; nadie había visto las marcas que le habían dejado en el cuerpo sus manos y cualquier otro objeto que encontraba.

Darien no había visto la cicatriz que le había dejado en la espalda su padre aquel fatídico día. Era como un tatuaje del tormento que había vivido, la marca que le había dejado para que recordara siempre cómo había pretendido controlarla y cómo ella había luchado contra ese control con uñas y dientes, y había aguantado los golpes de su cinturón.

Serena siempre había sido tan orgullosa que no había derramado una lágrima. Había apretado los dientes hasta tal punto que había llegado a pensar que se le romperían de la presión. Y había soportado los latigazos.

Ése había sido su triunfo.

Su padre podía culparla de la muerte de su madre, podía culparla por haber sido una niña insegura, e incluso por haberse convertido en una adolescente descontrolada y caprichosa, pero no podría culparla por luchar por su propia vida y por la de su hijo. Ése había sido su único consuelo. Su padre no había llegado a conocer la existencia de Mamoru porque ni siquiera ella sabía que lo llevaba en el vientre el día de la aciaga escena. Nunca sabría si su padre habría actuado de un modo distinto de haber sabido que llevaba dentro al hijo del futuro rey.

Pero ahora ella sabía que era dueña de su destino y que para tomar las decisiones adecuadas debía mantener la cabeza fría. La presencia de Darien sin duda complicaba la tarea, pero debía controlar sus emociones en todo momento.

Tenía que hacerlo.

Levantó la mirada hasta él y trató de relajar los hombros.

-Mi padre no fue un buen padre -dijo-. Puede que fuera un magnífico alcalde y muy astuto en los negocios, pero no me quiso ni me cuidó como debería haberlo hecho. Tú no lo conocías personalmente, Darien; sólo sabías lo que te contaban tu padre y los funcionarios del palacio -se le nublaron los ojos antes de añadir con la voz quebrada-: Pero no lo conocías realmente.

Darien soltó el aire que tenía en los pulmones, fue hasta ella y la estrechó en sus brazos. Apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza y se preguntó por qué demonios seguía sintiendo aquello por ella. En una décima de segundo podía pasar de comportarse como una arpía a convertirse en una niña perdida e indefensa. Y, para complicar aún más las cosas, de pronto se convertía en una verdadera diosa llena de sensualidad que hacía que deseara besarla apasionadamente y no dejar de hacerlo hasta sentir cómo se estremecía de placer. La sangre había empezado a hervirle en las venas sólo con pensarlo. Se preguntó por qué no se habría apartado de él.

Sintió que tomaba aire. Le levantó la cara y miró a las profundidades de aquellos ojos celestes, tratando de no hundirse en ellos.

-Tienes razón -admitió-. No lo conocía personalmente. Parecía un hombre afable, pero por experiencia que lo que se ve en público no siempre revela lo que ocurre en privado.

Ella lo miró con un gesto tan insondable como las profundidades del océano.

-Tengo frío -dijo y se estremeció entre sus brazos.

Darien le tomó una mano y se la llevó a los labios. Le besó uno a uno los dedos, con tanta suavidad que hizo que a ella se le dilataran las pupilas y se volvieran más oscuras que el mar que golpeaba contra las rocas.

-Entonces vamos adentro a calentarte -dijo, y la tomó de la mano para llevarla al interior de la casa.


	8. Chapter 7

Capitulo Siete

Serena entró a la sala a la que la había llevado Darien y dejó que él le quitase la chaqueta suavemente. Después de dejarla sobre una silla, volvió junto a ella y le tomó ambas manos.

-¿Sigues teniendo frío? -preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se humedeció los labios con la lengua.

-No... ya no...

Le puso las manos en la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí.

-Debería servirte una taza de café -dijo sin apartar la mirada de su boca.

Serena sintió un hormigueo en los labios.

-¿Deberías?

El esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿No quieres un café, _agape mou_?

Serena respiró hondo, con una mezcla de nerviosismo y excitación.

-No es para lo que me has traído hasta aquí, ¿verdad?

Darien le puso la mano en la nuca.

-¿Aún quieres negar lo que hay entre nosotros, Serena?

¿Cómo podría negarlo?, se pregunto ella. ¿De qué serviría? Nunca le había resultado fácil negarle nada a Darien Chiba, y mucho menos ahora. Ambos sabían que estaba allí con él porque lo deseaba. Al entrar a la casa se había echado en sus brazos y se quedaría allí el tiempo que quisiera.

-No -dijo, mirándolo a los ojos-. No voy a negarlo.

Darien bajó la boca hasta la de ella y esperó a que abriera los labios para adentrar la lengua y acariciarla. Serena sintió que se relajaba y le flaqueaban las piernas. Cada roce de su lengua aumentaba su deseo y, de pronto, sólo pudo pensar en lo que sentiría cuando volviera a hacerla suya.

El beso cambió de ritmo cuando Serena le sacó la camisa de los pantalones y se frotó contra él mientras le desabrochaba el cinturón e iba desnudándolo.

Le puso la mano encima y recorrió la longitud de su erección, la suavidad de su piel. Jugó con él y le acarició mientras él poseía su boca una y otra vez y llenaba su cuerpo de un húmedo calor.

Murmuró algo incomprensible al apartar la boca de ella. Sus manos ya habían empezado a levantarle la falda y buscaban a tientas el centro de su placer bajo el encaje de las braguitas.

Serena se estremeció al sentir sus dedos y arqueó la espalda cuando se vio invadida por el éxtasis de la liberación. Aún no se había recuperado cuando él la puso de espaldas contra la pared e hizo una fugaz pausa para sacar un preservativo del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Su impaciencia no hacía sino multiplicar el deseo de Serena, que lo ayudó a ponerse el preservativo.

Se sumergió en su humedad y se abrió paso dentro de su cuerpo con unos movimientos que la llevaban cada vez más y más cerca del placer más absoluto.

Se movía con furia. Serena sintió cómo se le contrajeron los músculos, se le aceleró la respiración y se le tensó la cara durante un instante antes de deshacerse dentro de ella con un grito ahogado de satisfacción masculina.

Serena escuchó su respiración mientras la abrazaba en el silencio y se preguntó cómo había podido vivir sin la magia de sus caricias. Se sentía llena de ternura y placer después de que él la poseyera, pero jamás lo admitiría en voz alta; prefería que pensara que estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de encuentros rápidos y que los disfrutaba siempre que tenía ocasión. De ese modo la inevitable separación sería más fácil, al menos para él. De un modo u otro, a ella acabaría rompiéndole el corazón.

Un sonido metálico la sacó de su ensoñación, pero tardó varios segundos en identificarlo. Su bolso, con el teléfono dentro, estaba sobre la silla en la que había quedado también la chaqueta de Darien.

-¿Es tu móvil? -le preguntó él, apartándose.

Serena se colocó la ropa.

-Sí..., pero sólo es un mensaje.

Darien arrugó el entrecejo y echó un vistazo a su reloj.

-¿Quién te estará mandando un mensaje de texto a estas horas?

Serena esperó que al mirarla no pudiera adivinar el modo en que se le había acelerado el corazón.

-Seguramente será Michiru, mi compañera de piso. Supongo que estará preguntándose dónde estoy.

-¿Le dijiste con quién ibas a estar?

-Claro que no -dijo ella y bajó la mirada.

Darien le levantó la cara suavemente.

-Nadie debe enterarse de esto. Serena -le advirtió-. Espero que aún pueda confiar en ti.

Serena lo miró a los ojos con cierto resentimiento.

-¿Crees que haría público que el futuro rey de Aristo me ha elegido para darle placer cuando y donde desee?

Darien apretó los labios.

-Que yo sepa, tú has disfrutado tanto yo.

Le apartó la mano y se alejó de él.

-Quiero irme a casa.

-Aún no -dijo él-. Todavía no he terminado contigo.

Le lanzó una mirada de odio pero el solo vio la agitación con que respiraba antes de mirar de reojo hacia el bolso.

-¿No vas a leer el mensaje?

-Estoy segura de que no es nada importante...

Darien se acercó a la silla y le dio el bolso.

-¿Por qué no lo compruebas?

Dudó el tiempo necesario para que Darien sospechara aún más. Estaba ocultándole algo. Quizá tuviera un amante que Jedite no había descubierto. Sintió que se le encogía el estómago de los celos; no estaba dispuesto a compartirla con nadie.

La observó mientras sacaba el teléfono. Abrió mucho los ojos al leer el mensaje, pero en seguida controló su reacción y volvió a cubrir su rostro con una máscara invisible antes de volver a guardar el teléfono en el bolso.

-¿Algo urgente? -preguntó él mientras la estudiaba detenidamente.

-Mi compañera de piso no se encuentra bien -respondió-. Creo que debería volver para asegurarme de que está bien.

Darien sabía que estaba mintiendo, podía verlo en sus ojos, en el modo en que esquivaba su mirada. Pero ya tendría tiempo de descubrir su engaño. Le había ofrecido una aventura y, por lo que a él se refería, había comenzado aquella noche y se prolongaría hasta que él lo estimara oportuno. Lo que acababa de compartir no era más que el anticipo del placer que iba a darle hasta que se sintiese satisfecho por fin y consiguiera que se arrepintiera de haberlo abandonado para irse con otro.

-Le pediré a Jedite que traiga el coche -anunció al tiempo que se dirigía al intercomunicador que había sobre la mesa.

Unos minutos después, Serena se sentó en la limusina junto a Darien, haciendo un esfuerzo para que nada revelase la preocupación que sentía. Michiru le había mandado un mensaje para contarle que Mamoru se había despertado por culpa de una pesadilla y que se negaba a volver a la cama hasta que su madre no regresase a casa.

A medida que el coche se acercaba aumentaba su miedo. ¿Y si Mamoru oía el coche y abría la puerta? ¿Y si estaba llorando tanto que se le oía desde fuera?

La limusina se detuvo frente al apartamento, que después del lujo de la villa, parecía más viejo y destartalado que nunca.

-¿Vas a invitarme a tomar café? -preguntó Darien mientras la ayudaba a salir del coche.

-Es tarde -se apresuró a decir Serena-. Y no quiero molestar a Michiru.

Darien la observó unos segundos.

-Dile a tu amiga que espero que se recupere muy rápido -dijo con una misteriosa sonrisa en los labios.

-Se lo diré -respondió antes de darse media vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta a sabiendas de que él seguía observándola fijamente.

Entró rápidamente en el apartamento y apenas había cerrado la puerta cuando apareció Michiru.

-¿Está bien? -le preguntó.

Su amiga asintió.

-Se quedó dormido poco después de enviarte el mensaje. Espero no haber interrumpido nada importante.

Serena miró a otro lado. Quería contárselo todo a Michiru, pero no en ese momento.

-No -aseguró mientras se dirigía al cuarto de Mamoru-, Nada importante.

Al día siguiente, los niños del orfanato estaban muy nerviosos por culpa de la fiesta a la que iban a acudir por la tarde. A Serena y a sus dos compañeras les costó bastante que los más pequeños se echaran la siesta. Mamoru, sin embargo, se mostró tranquilo y muy obediente.

Demasiado tranquilo, pensó Serena con cierta culpa. Quizá la pesadilla de la noche anterior había tenido algo que ver con que ella hubiera estado tan nerviosa durante la última semana. Mamoru era un niño muy sensible e intuitivo. Esa mañana había mojado la cama por primera vez desde hacía semanas y se había sentido tan avergonzado que había intentado ocultarlo poniendo una toalla encima del colchón para que ella no lo viera. Lo había abrazado y le había asegurado que no debía sentirse culpable porque esos accidentes eran completamente normales, pero mucho se temió que sus palabras no habían surtido demasiado efecto

Serena lo observó mientras esperaba para subir al autobús que habían enviado para llevarlos a palacio. Tenía el ceño arrugado y eso hacía que se pareciera aún más a Darien. Se le encogió el estómago al pensar en que iban a encontrarse cara a cara. ¿Vería Darien algo que nadie más había visto? Miró a todos los niños; muchos de ellos tenían el pelo y los ojos azules como Mamoru. Su pequeño no destacaba entre los demás..., al menos eso esperaba.

Los niños se quedaron mudos de asombro en cuanto entraron al palacio unos minutos más tarde, lo único que se oía era el sonido de sus pasos y alguna exclamación al ver la decoración del salón en el que iba a celebrarse la fiesta. Estaba todo lleno de globos de colores de los que colgaban unas cintas para que fuera más fácil agarrarlos. Las mesas se hallaban repletas de todo tipo de sándwiches, dulces y caprichos capaces de volver loco a cualquier niño.

Uno de los oficiales anunció entonces la llegada del Príncipe Regente y Serena contuvo la respiración al ver aparecer a Darien. Sus miradas se encontraron durante un instante antes de que el centrara toda su atención en los niños que se pusieron en pie para recibirlo. Serena observo la escena atentamente. Darien se esforzó en que sus invitados se sintieran cómodos; fue pasando mesa por mesa, saludándolos a todos y dándoles un regalo a cada uno.

Serena tomó aire al ver que era el turno de la mesa de Mamoru. Ahora que los veía tan cerca el parecido le parecía tan evidente, tan aterrador...

Buscó la mirada de su hijo y le lanzó una sonrisa a pesar de que tenía un nudo en el estómago.

-Hola, ¿cómo te llamas? -preguntó Darien a la niña de al lado.

-Endyia -dijo la pequeña de ocho años-. Y éste es Mamoru -añadió con su habitual locuacidad-. Yo le abriré el regalo. Seguramente no le hable porque es muy tímido. Todavía moja los pantalones de vez en cuando.

A Serena se le encogió el corazón al oír aquellas crueles palabras que Endyia había dicho sin pensar. Mamoru se puso colorado de vergüenza y bajó la mirada al suelo.

-Hola, Mamoru -dijo Darien-, Estaba deseando conocerte.

Mamoru levantó la carita.

-¿A... a mí? -preguntó en un susurro.

-Sí -respondió Darien con una cálida sonrisa-. Parece ser que tenemos mucho en común -le dijo-, A los dos nos gusta dibujar. Me encantó el dibujo que me mandaste. Lo tengo en mi despacho.

Mamoru esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

-La verdad es que dibujas mucho mejor de lo que lo hacía yo a tu edad -siguió diciendo Darien sin dejar de sonreír-, y no eres tan tímido como lo era yo entonces. Me daba mucho miedo tener que hablar con gente que no conocía, pero después de un tiempo acabé acostumbrándome. Seguro que tú también lo harás.

Serena sintió ganas de abrazar a Darien; no habría podido decirle nada mejor a su hijo. A Mamoru se le había iluminado la cara y parecía haberse olvidado de la vergüenza que había sentido unos segundos antes. Pensó que Darien se alejaría ya de él, pero pasó más tiempo con Mamoru que con ningún otro niño, un tiempo durante el que ella estuvo conteniendo la respiración hasta que ya no le quedó aire en los pulmones. No pudo volver a respirar con normalidad hasta que Darien pasó a la siguiente mesa.

Después de eso comenzó la actuación del mago, momento que Darien aprovechó para ir al fondo de la sala, desde donde ella observaba el entretenido número. Serena se pegó contra la pared y deseó poder volverse tan invisible como el conejito que el mago acababa de hacer desaparecer.

-Es muy bueno, ¿verdad? -comentó Darien al acercarse a ella.

Serena no lo miró siquiera.

-Sí... es genial...

-Los niños están fascinados – dijo él después de unos segundos –. Me alegro mucho de que todo esté saliendo bien.

-Sí..., lo habéis organizado todo muy bien, y en muy poco tiempo.

-Espero que no haya sido demasiado poco para los niños -dijo él, mirando hacia la mesa de Mamoru con el ceño fruncido-. Cuando yo era pequeño casi disfrutaba más los días previos a algún acontecimiento especial que con el acontecimiento en sí.

Se hizo un largo silencio durante el que Serena sólo podía oír los latidos de su propio corazón.

-Quiero volver a verte esta noche, Serena -anunció él, volviéndose a mirarla.

Ella apartó la mirada.

-No, está noche no puedo..., tengo algo que hacer. Supongo que lo entenderás.

-Lo que entiendo es que quiero seguir con esto -respondió con actitud intransigente- Al menos por ahora.

Ella se humedeció los labios con la lengua y miró un segundo a los niños, que observaban al mago sin parpadear siquiera.

Darien la agarró del brazo y la llevó hasta donde no pudieran verlos desde las mesas.

-Escúchame, Serena -sus palabras apenas eran un susurro, pero eso no las hacía menos implacables-, Esta vez seré yo el que decida cuándo hemos acabado.

Serena lo miró con gesto desafiante.

-Es peligroso, ¿es que no te das cuenta? -le dijo-. Lo de anoche fue un error. No deberíamos haberlo hecho, Darien. Lo nuestro se ha acabado. Acabó hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Mamá?

Darien oyó una voz de niño a su espalda.

De pronto se le encogió el estómago.

« ¿Mamá?»

Al darse media vuelta se encontró con el pequeño Mamoru, mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirando a Serena.

-Mami, necesito ir al baño y no sé dónde está. ¿Me llevas?

Darien sintió un sudor frío en la espalda. Miró a Serena.

-¿Tú eres la madre de Mamoru? -preguntó con una voz que ni siquiera reconocía como suya.

Serena se había quedado lívida.

-Yo... iba a contártelo... -comenzó a decir.

Darien frunció el ceño. Dios, Serena tenía un hijo. No entendía por qué, pero le resultaba aún más doloroso de lo que jamás habría imaginado. ¿Cómo había podido guardar en secreto algo semejante? ¿Por qué le había dicho que era hijo de su compañera de piso? ¿Por qué se lo había ocultado?

Volvió a mirar al niño y de pronto sintió algo muy extraño en su interior, como si algo le estrujara los pulmones. No podía respirar. No podía hablar se quedó allí, inmóvil, helado, como si la sangre se le hubiese detenido en las venas.

Serena había tenido un hijo estando en la cárcel, un hijo que era exacto a él. Pelo negro rizado, ojos azules oscuros, piel aceitunada.

Tenía un hijo.

Tenía un hijo que le habían ocultado durante cinco años. Serena le había arrebatado cinco años de la vida de su hijo. ¿Cuántos acontecimientos importantes se había perdido? Algo se le rompía por dentro con sólo pensar en ello. ¿Cuándo habría dado sus primeros pasos? ¿Cuándo habría dicho la primera palabra? Por el amor de Dios, ¡ni siquiera sabía qué día había nacido! Se había perdido cinco cumpleaños que no había podido celebrar con su hijo.

-Perdona, mami -dijo el pequeño mirándolos a ambos con preocupación-. He intentado aguantarme, pero es que me he bebido dos vasos de limonada. ¿Está mal?

-No... no, claro que no, mi amor -le dijo Serena en seguida y se agachó a abrazarlo-. No está mal, puedes beber toda la limonada que quieras.

Darien la observó mientras lo abrazaba y entonces por fin lo miró. Pensaba que la odiaba por haberlo traicionado, pero aquello era mucho peor. Le había ocultado que tenía un hijo y era evidente que lo había hecho deliberadamente. Empezó a dar vueltas al motivo por el que había ocultado semejante secreto. ¿Acaso planeaba acabar con la familia real revelando la noticia a la prensa?

Miró de nuevo a Mamoru, el parecido era evidente.

Su hijo.

Las palabras retumbaban en su cabeza.

-Tenemos que hablar -consiguió decirle a Serena a pesar del nudo que tenía en la garganta.

-Aquí no -respondió ella sin mirarlo y sin apartarse del niño-. No es el momento.

Darien apretó los puños para intentar no perder el control mientras ella llevaba a Mamoru al servicio. Sentía un dolor tan intenso que suponía un verdadero esfuerzo mantener una expresión tranquila por si alguien lo miraba.

Tenía que pensar y tenía que hacerlo rápido. La fiesta estaba a punto de terminar. Tenía que llevar a Serena a algún lugar seguro donde pudieran hablar. Estaba furioso por el modo en que le había mentido una y otra vez. La noche anterior se había entregado a él, ocultándole aquel secreto. Eso era lo que más rabia le daba. Había aceptado tener una aventura con él para complicarle aún más las cosas, para que cuando le soltara la bomba fuera él el mayor perjudicado una vez más. Maldita fuera, ya le había perjudicado bastante.

Apartó la ira que sentía para pensar en el pequeño. En su hijo. Aquellas palabras aún se le hacían extrañas, pues no había esperado decir aquello hasta algunos años después. Pero no había duda de que el niño era suyo. ¿Acaso nadie más se había dado cuenta? Se le revolvió el estomago al pensar en las consecuencias que podría tener aquello. Si pensaba que la desaparición del diamante Stefani podría hacerles daño, aquello era sencillamente inimaginable.

Mamoru era su viva imagen. Ahora entendía que hubiese tenido ese instintivo deseo de conocerlo. Había sentido una misteriosa conexión.

Serena volvió en seguida con el niño, que sin duda había percibido que ocurría algo y parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. ¿Cuántas veces se había sentido así Darien, aferrado a su madre, temeroso e insoportablemente tímido?

-¿Mi mamá se ha metido en un lío? -le preguntó Mamoru-, No se la van a llevar otra vez, ¿verdad?

A Darien se le encogió el corazón. Se agachó frente al niño y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Nadie se va a llevar a tu mamá -le aseguró-, pero necesito hablar con ella. ¿Te apetece que vayamos a pasar unos días a un refugio muy especial? ¿Alguna vez has ido de vacaciones?

Mamoru meneó la cabeza solemnemente.

-No...

Darien sonrió y le pasó la mano por el pelo.

-Entonces ya va siendo hora.

Serena se aclaró la garganta para atraer su atención.

-Perdona, pero me parece que no...

Él se puso en pie y la miró fijamente antes de decirle algo que Mamoru no pudiera oír.

-No me hables hasta que estemos a solas. Tienes mucho que explicarme y espero que me des una buena razón para todo esto o te prometo que habrá consecuencias que no te van a gustar nada.

Serena dio un paso atrás al percibir la tuna de su voz. A pesar de lo que acababa de decirle a Mamoru, podría quitárselo sin el menor esfuerzo: sería la venganza perfecta. Le había ocultado la existencia de su hijo durante cinco años, ¿qué mejor manera de hacerle daño que arrebatarle a Mamoru indefinidamente? Acabaría como Michiru, arrastrándose por su propia vida con el corazón vacío y roto por haber perdido a un hijo al que seguramente no volvería a ver.

Serena observó a Darien mientras iba a hablar con Jedite, tras lo cual volvió en seguida junto a ellos.

-Os van a llevar a Kionia de inmediato —anunció en un tono de voz que dejaba bien claro que no quería ningún tipo de interrupción o protesta-. Hablaré con el orfanato y les daré alguna excusa que justifique que no volváis con el resto de los niños.

Serena abrió mucho los ojos, pero no los labios. Mamoru estaba casi temblando y no quería preocuparlo más.

-¿Mamá?

-Tranquilo, Mamoru -le dijo acariciándole la cabeza-. No voy a separarme de ti.

Darien le lanzó una desafiarte mirada antes de agacharse para hablar con Mamoru.

-Mi antigua niñera va a estar esperándonos -le dijo-. Ella cuidará de ti en cualquier momento que tu mamá no pueda. Vas a ver lo bien que lo pasas con ella, es como una abuela.

-Yo no tengo abuela -dijo el pequeño.

«Sí que la tienes», pensó Darien con profundo dolor. Aquella noticia iba a ser muy difícil de digerir para su madre. Por supuesto que estaría encantada con Mamoru, pero no tanto con Serena Tsukino.

Se puso de nuevo en pie para dirigirse a Serena una vez más.

-Jedite os acompañará al apartamento para que recojáis lo que os haga falta, pero es muy importante que no hables con nadie.

-¿Y qué le digo a Michiru? -respondió ella-. No puedo marcharme sin darle algún tipo de explicación.

Darien clavó la mirada en sus ojos.

-¿Sabe algo de todo esto?

-No -respondió en voz baja-. Nunca se lo he dicho.

-¿Lo sabe alguien? -siguió preguntando en un tono aún más bajo que el de ella-, ¿Alguien del orfanato?

-Todo el mundo sabe que es mi hijo, pero no saben quién es el padre. Te juro que no lo sabe nadie.

Darien no sabía si debía confiar en ella. Le había contado tantas mentiras que era increíble que pudiera recordarlas todas, lo cual demostraba la práctica que tenía engañando a los demás.

-Te veré esta noche después de que hayas acostado a Mamoru -le dijo-. Ahora tengo otros compromisos, pero Jedite está haciendo todo lo posible para dejarme unos días libres.

Serena le dedicó una mirada de evidente rebeldía que hizo que Darien se alegrara de haber advertido a Jedite que debía estar preparado por si intentaba escapar con el niño. Le había ordenado que la mantuviera bajo llave hasta que él regresara. No quería correr ningún riesgo.

Con sólo decir unas palabras a la prensa, Serena podría hacerse rica y acabar para siempre con su futuro como rey.

Lo que no entendía era por qué no lo había hecho ya.


	9. Chapter 8

Capitulo Ocho

Serena fue de un lado a otro de la sala en la que Jedite le había pedido que esperara a Darien. Mamoru estaba ya acostado y dormido, había quedado rendido, completamente incapaz de protestar cuando la amable niñera, Eleni, le había dicho que ella cuidaría de él mientras su mamá estaba abajo.

Serena tenía los nervios a flor de piel y se sentía encerrada dentro de aquella lujosa residencia. La inquietud inicial se había transformado en furia y cada minuto que pasaba su enfado aumentaba. ¿Estaría haciéndolo deliberadamente? ¿Por qué la hacía esperar de ese modo, acaso pretendía recordarle que era él el que tenía todo el poder para hacer lo que creyera oportuno con ella y con su hijo?

La puerta se abrió de pronto.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces? -le preguntó al verlo entrar-. ¿Cómo te atreves a encerrarme en este lugar?

En cuanto le vio la cara se dio cuenta de que la furia que sentía no era nada comparada con la de él. Jamás lo había visto tan enfadado. Parecía rígido, con los puños apretados y una vena marcada en el cuello.

-Eres una bruja, mentirosa y cruel -espetó él, sin contener la ira.

Serena dio un paso atrás, pero él fue hacia ella, se acercó tanto que hizo que se le encogiera el corazón.

-Mentirosa -siguió insultándola-. Jamás habría imaginado que se pudiera caer tan bajo como para servirse de un niño para tapar todas tus despreciables mentiras.

Tragó saliva y sintió el amargo sabor de la culpa.

-Para ti todo esto ha sido un juego, ¿verdad? -siguió diciendo él al ver que ella no respondía.

Serena cerró los ojos para huir de su furia.

-¡Mírame, maldita sea!

Abrió los ojos, sobresaltada y temblorosa.

-No fue así...

-Dime entonces cómo fue. Aquí tienes un dibujo de un huérfano -dijo en tono de burla-. Dios, ¿cómo has podido?

Serena se mordió la boca por dentro hasta que notó el sabor de la sangre.

-Me has mentido a la cara una y otra vez.

-Lo sé... -dijo ella con la voz entrecortada-. Lo siento...

-¿Que lo sientes? ¿Crees que con eso se arregla todo? Sientes no haber mencionado que hace cinco años diste a luz a mi hijo, pero con disculparte ya está todo solucionado –se paso una mano por el pelo-. Dios, dame fuerzas.

-Intenté decírtelo... Lo intenté, pero no respondiste a mi carta.

-¿Qué carta? -preguntó él de inmediato.

-Te escribí una carta en cuanto me enteré de que estaba embarazada y, al ver que no respondías, di por hecho que no querías saber lo que tenía que decirte. No volví a intentarlo porque era demasiado peligroso. No podía decirte por carta que iba a tener un hijo tuyo porque en la cárcel revisan toda la correspondencia.

-Y no pensabas decírmelo hasta que tuviera el mayor impacto posible, ¿verdad, Serena? Sólo quedan unas semanas para que me coronen como rey; no podrías haber elegido mejor momento para hacerme daño.

-Eso no es cierto -protestó ella-. Yo no iba a decírtelo nunca... Mamoru y yo nos iremos de Aristo en cuanto termine la libertad condicional. Ya... ya tengo los billetes.

Se hizo un silencio ensordecedor, cargado de tensión.

-A ver si lo entiendo... ¿Ibas a llevarte a mi hijo y no pensabas hablarme nunca de su existencia?

Dicho así sonaba terrible, pensó Serena.

-Pensé que era lo mejor -respondió-. Estás a punto de convertirte en rey, pensé que lo último que necesitabas en estos momentos era enterarte de que tenías un hijo ilegítimo.

-¿Estás tratando de hacerme creer que lo has hecho por mí?

Serena lo miró frente a frente.

-Yo te quería, Darien -«y sigo queriéndote».

La carcajada que soltó al oír aquello retumbó en toda la habitación con una terrible amargura.

-Sí, ya me acuerdo. Decías que me querías, pero al minuto siguiente estabas acostándote con cualquier otro.

-No es cierto... -murmuró con una voz apenas audible-. Nunca hubo otro.

Darien dio un paso más hacia ella, quedándose a sólo unos centímetros de distancia.

-¿Es que no puedes dejar de mentir? -espetó-, ¿Crees que voy a seguir tragándome lo que digas?

Serena sintió el frío de la desesperación apretándole las entrañas.

-Te dije aquello para poder poner fin a lo nuestro -le explicó-. Tenía miedo...

-¿De qué?

-De... de lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros -admitió sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

-No te creo. Ya no creo ni una palabra de lo que dices -dijo él-. Eres una mentirosa, como siempre dijo tu padre. He sido un tonto al creer que no era así. Durante años he pensado que le convenía que la gente pensara que eras mala, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que lo que decía era cierto. No tienes conciencia ni moralidad, no puedes dejar de mentir.

-Sí, bueno, nadie mejor que él para saber lo que es no tener conciencia.

Darien la miró con desprecio.

-Puedes criticarlo todo lo que quieras porque ya no puede defenderse, pero ahora sé cuál es la versión que debo creer.

Serena sintió que todo se venía abajo a su alrededor. Había estado a punto de contarle la verdad sobre su padre, ya le había dicho mucho más de lo que le había contado a nadie, pero aunque se lo dijera todo, Darien no la creería. El dolor que sentía era mucho peor de lo que jamás habría podido imaginar. Era como si su vida, todo el sufrimiento y la desesperación, fuera una fantasía que se había inventado para protegerse a sí misma.

Y ¿acaso no había sido siempre así? Todo el mundo había creído siempre a su padre y seguían creyéndole incluso después de muerto. Ella no tenía a nadie que la defendiera, como tampoco lo había tenido antes. Ni siquiera al hombre que ella más deseaba que comprendiera su situación.

-¿Sabías que estabas embarazada cuando rompiste conmigo? -le preguntó con la misma furia.

-No... Me enteré cuando ya estaba en la cárcel. Me hicieron unos análisis entre los que figuraba siempre una prueba de embarazo. Cuando me dijeron que había dado positivo no podía creerlo. Ni siquiera sabía que fuera posible quedarse embarazada tomando la píldora.

Darien percibió la angustia que empapaba sus palabras y sintió que su ira se calmaba un poco. Serena tenía entonces dieciocho años y, por mucha experiencia sexual que tuviera, debía de haber sido muy duro descubrir que se hallaba embarazada estando en la cárcel.

-Fue entonces cuando te escribí -dijo con los ojos brillantes-. Te decía que necesitaba verte porque me parecía que era la única manera adecuada de decírtelo.

-Yo no recibí ninguna carta -aseguró, sin saber aún si debía creerla.

Tenía pruebas más que suficientes que demostraban lo bien que mentía; seguro que era capaz incluso de echarse a llorar si lo consideraba necesario. Darien sentía el efecto que estaba teniendo en él el dolor que veía en su rostro, pero no sabía qué pretendía conseguir con eso. Quizá esperaba que le diera una buena cantidad de dinero a cambio de que no filtrara la historia a la prensa, pero ¿cómo podría estar seguro de que no acabaría haciéndolo tarde o temprano? Además, él quería poder reconocer a Mamoru como hijo suyo; aquel niño merecía mucho más de lo que había tenido hasta el momento.

La furia volvió a crecer dentro de él al pensar en que su propio hijo había nacido en prisión en lugar de en el palacio. Sólo Dios sabía lo que habría visto y oído en aquellos años, la gente junto a la que había tenido que vivir. El lumpen de la sociedad conocía a su hijo mejor que él.

-No me crees, ¿.verdad? -preguntó ella.

-Sólo puedo decirte que si realmente me enviaste esa carta, yo nunca la vi. Quizá alguien la interceptó y la destruyó.

-¿Es posible que lo hiciera tu padre?

Darien consideró la idea.

-No me gustaría pensar que pudo hacer algo semejante, pero ya no tengo manera de comprobarlo.

- ¿Prefieres creer que te mentí antes que manchar la memoria de tu padre con una sospecha?

Aquello hizo que Darien maldijera entre dientes.

-Serena, no has hecho otra cosa que mentirme desde que nos conocimos -le recordó-. Si ahora me cuesta creerte, es precisamente por todas las mentiras que me has dicho.

-Por favor, no separes a Mamoru de mi lado -le suplicó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. Él no podría soportarlo. Por favor... te ruego que no me lo quites...

Darien intentó mantenerse firme e implacable, pero le resultó imposible. Estaba claro que quería al pequeño con todo su corazón y que había pasado por un verdadero infierno para no perderlo.

-No voy a quitártelo -prometió con cierta brusquedad-. Está claro que te quiere tanto como tú a él. Sólo deseo que me lo expliques todo y que, por una vez en tu vida, seas sincera conmigo. Creo que me lo debes.

-No sé si creerte -dijo ella-. Me has traído aquí en contra de mi voluntad y has cerrado todas las puertas con llave. No lo soporto.

-No hay alternativa -aseguró Darien-, No puedo permitirme que la prensa se entere.

-¿Eso es lo único que te importa?, ¿lo que pueda pensar la gente?

-Maldita sea, Serena, no me importa lo que piense la gente. Estoy intentando proteger a Mamoru. Él no tiene culpa de nada. Me he perdido cinco años de su vida que no podré recuperar. ¿Por dónde demonios debo empezar?

A ella le avergonzaba admitir que no se había parado a pensar en lo que pudiera sentir Darien. Acababa de enterarse de que tenía un hijo del que le habían privado durante años. Ella había estado apartada de Mamoru durante el último año de su condena y aún no había podido superar el dolor que eso le había ocasionado. Ni siquiera se atrevía a imaginar lo que debía estar sintiendo él.

-No le he dicho que eres su padre -reconoció Serena.

-¿Pensabas hacerlo en algún momento?

-No podía...

Darien volvió a pasarse la mano por el pelo. Todo su cuerpo era un cúmulo de emociones y sentimientos encontrados. Apenas soportaba el dolor de saber que Serena había tenido a su hijo sola. ¿Y si era cierto que alguien había interceptado aquella carta con la que había intentado ponerse en contacto con él? ¿Cómo iba a culparla por no volver a intentarlo cuando hasta su mejor amiga, la princesa Rey, la había abandonado por orden de su padre?

Debía pensar en Mamoru, en aquel pequeño que parecía temer que en cualquier momento alguien hiciera pedazos su frágil mundo. Su madre lo era todo para él, igual que lo había sido la reina para él. ¿Cómo podría arrebatárselo a Serena sin considerar siquiera las consecuencias que podría tener en el niño?

-Tiene que saberlo -dijo él-. Y me gustaría decírselo yo.

Serena lo miró con preocupación.

-¿Quieres decir que lo reconocerías como hijo tuyo?

-Es que «es» mi hijo, Serena -le recordó solemnemente-, ¿Crees que podría darle la espalda?

-No, lo que ocurre es que pensé que con la coronación y todo eso...

-Eso ahora no importa -aseguró Darien-, Quiero pasar un par de semanas con él. -Tengo que tomar alguna decisión sobre su futuro y el mío.

-No te estoy pidiendo que renuncies al trono -dijo ella-. Jamás te lo pediría.

Darien la observó durante unos segundos.

-¿Por qué aceptaste tener otra aventura conmigo? -le preguntó-. Sabías que era su padre, ¿por qué arriesgarte de esa manera?

Serena se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada.

-Sabía que era peligroso, pero...

-¿Pero?

-No pude evitarlo -dijo mirándolo a los ojos de nuevo.

Darien esperaba que no se tratara de otra mentira. Parecía cansada y frágil, nada que ver con la feroz Serena de antaño. Desde que había entrado a la habitación, se había alejado de él, huyendo como si estuviera acobardada y eso hizo que Darien se preguntara si...

-¿Te importa que me vaya a dormir? -le preguntó ella, llevándose la mano a la sien-. Tengo un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Llevo así toda la tarde.

-No lo sabía -dijo, preocupado-. Deberías habérmelo dicho. Jedite te llevará a tu habitación. Está al lado de la de Mamoru y muy cerca de la mía, por si necesitas algo durante la noche.

-Gracias...

-¿Serena?

Se volvió a mirarlo con ojos tristes y la cara pálida.-

-¿Sí?

-Gracias por no haberte desecho de él -dijo Darien-, Tenías muchas razones para hacerlo, me alegro de que no lo hicieras.

-No sería capaz de algo así -aseguró con vehemencia-, Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza darlo en adopción. Yo crecí sin conocer a mi madre y siempre he sentido que a mi vida le faltaba algo. No querría que un hijo mío tuviera que pasar por lo mismo.

Darien sintió el dolor que denotaban aquellas palabras, un dolor que nunca antes había visto en ella. Claro, en sus encuentros clandestinos lo único que había importado era saciar el deseo que ambos sentían por el otro; nunca se habían preocupado por conocerse a fondo.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que tampoco él le había contado nada sobre su vida. Nunca le había hablado de la frustración que le había hecho sentir el exagerado autoritarismo de su padre. No le había confesado la pesada carga que suponía a veces tener que cumplir con tantas responsabilidades. Se había limitado a disfrutar de la pasión, sin plantearse por un momento que Serena pudiera ser algo más que una mujer con la que pasar un buen rato.

Ahora veía lo vulnerable que era. Al verla tan pálida, tan delgada, con el pelo alborotado de tanto pasarse la mano por la melena, sintió un repentino impulso de protegerla, de abrazarla y ofrecerle consuelo.

-Serena -alargó la mano y le rozó suavemente el brazo, pero ella se estremeció como si la hubiera abofeteado.

-No quiero hablar más. Estoy cansada y está a punto de estallarme la cabeza. Si te queda algo de decencia, sé comprensivo y déjame que me vaya a la cama.

Darien le aguantó la mirada unos segundos antes de lanzar un suspiro y decir:

-Claro -le abrió la puerta-, Buenas noches, Serena.

Ella no respondió y, aunque a Darien no le extrañó, sí que se sintió decepcionado. Vio las sombras que tenía bajo los ojos y supo que eran, en parte, culpa suya. Tenía que encontrar la manera de hacerlas desaparecer.


	10. Chapter 9

Capitulo Nueve

Serena no sabía qué la despertó sólo una hora después. Probablemente el silencio, pensó mientras se levantaba para ir a ver a Mamoru. Después de años durmiendo rodeada del ruido de la prisión, seguía resultándole difícil acostumbrarse al silencio y la tranquilidad.

Abrió sigilosamente la puerta del dormitorio de su hijo, pero se detuvo en seco al ver quién estaba junto a la cama, con una de las manitas de Mamoru entre las suyas.

-¿To... todo bien? -preguntó en un susurro.

Darien arropó bien al niño.

-Sí... sólo estaba... quería verlo antes de ir a acostarme.

Serena esperó a salir al pasillo para volver a hablar.

-¿Aún no te has acostado? Es más de medianoche.

-No, tenía algunas cosas que hacer -respondió él-, ¿Qué tal tu dolor de cabeza?

La sincera preocupación que denotaban sus palabras hizo que Serena sintiera un hormigueo en el estómago, aunque también contribuyó el hecho de estar frente a él cubierta tan sólo por un camisón mínimo y una bata.

-Se me ha pasado...

Darien levantó la mano y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara suavemente. Ella se quedó inmóvil, sin respirar, sin pensar..., sólo podía sentir.

-¿Te apetece beber algo? -le preguntó de pronto al tiempo que se metía la mano al bolsillo, como si se arrepintiera de haberla tocado-. Yo estaba a punto de bajar a prepararme una copa.

Serena enarcó una ceja.

-¿Te preparas tus propias copas?

-De vez en cuando -respondió con seriedad-. El que yo me acueste tarde no es motivo para que el servicio tenga que hacerlo también.

-¿Es que Mamoru se había despertado? -preguntó mientras lo seguía al piso de abajo-. Pasé a verlo antes de irme a la cama y estaba bien.

-No, no se había despertado -dijo él-. Sólo quería sentarme un rato a su lado.

-Ah...

Darien la miró a los ojos.

-Estoy en mi derecho de hacerlo, ¿no?

-Por supuesto... no pretendía decir...

Abrió la puerta de una de las salas de estar y la invitó a entrar, mirándola fijamente.

-No tienes ninguna duda sobre mi paternidad, ¿verdad, Serena?

Aquella pregunta fue como una bofetada para ella.

-No... Ninguna duda en absoluto.

El siguió observándola.

-La Casa Real podría pedir pruebas que lo demostraran.

Serena lo miró con gesto desafiante, herida por su falta de confianza.

-Adelante -dijo, yendo hacia el centro de la habitación-. No tengo nada que ocultar.

-Bueno, creo que eso no es del todo cierto -replicó Darien, acercándose a ella-. Tienes la costumbre de ocultarme las cosas.

Ella dio un paso atrás.

-Ya te he dicho que intenté decirte que estaba embarazada.

-No me refiero sólo a eso.

Serena se pasó la lengua por los labios y miró de reojo la puerta.

-¿A qué te refieres entonces?

-A eso -dijo-. Acabas de hacerlo. A veces pones una mirada como si te sintieras acorralada, como si creyeras que voy a agredirte. Pensaba que era culpa del tiempo que habías pasado en la cárcel , pero esta noche me he dado cuenta de que ya te había visto antes esa mirada.

-A veces resultas algo amenazante, Darien.

-Yo jamás te pondría la mano encima, Serena -aseguró vehementemente-. Creo que lo sabes. ¿Alguna vez te he dado motivos para pensar otra cosa?

-No... no, por supuesto que no -respondió ella, pensando en lo cariñoso que estaba siendo con Mamoru.

Después de una breve pausa, Darien fue al mueble bar para servirse una copa de coñac y a ella un zumo.

-¿Has tenido ocasión de ver un poco la casa? -le preguntó al darle el vaso-. Estaba pensando que la última vez no te la enseñé.

-No, no he visto nada. Quería asegurarme de que Mamoru estaba tranquilo, se puso un poco nervioso viniendo hacia aquí. Además, no me atrevía a husmear por ahí yo sola y no sabía qué debía decirle al servicio, ni lo que saben sobre nosotros.

-Eleni y Jedite saben que Mamoru es mi hijo y el ama de llaves que lleva trabajando aquí toda la vida también, pero nadie más -le explicó Darien-, Mañana se lo enseñaré todo a Mamoru para que se sienta más seguro aquí. Si quieres, puedo enseñarte esta planta ahora. Creo que te van a gustar las vistas.

Serena lo siguió a la habitación contigua, que tenía unos enormes ventanales con vistas al mar, iluminado por la luz de la luna. Se veían a lo lejos las luces de un ferry de los que iban a Grecia o a Turquía.

-Ven a ver la vista que hay desde una de las habitaciones que dan al este -sugirió Darien-, Se puede ver el puerto de Aquila, en Calista.

Serena lo siguió a otra habitación, amueblada con un comedor de madera maciza y un enorme sofá de aspecto muy cómodo en el que se imaginó que la familia real vería los periódicos. Darien tenía razón sobre la vista, pensó mientras observaba el encrespado mar.

-Ya ves que es un lugar de difícil acceso -comentó él-. El mar y los acantilados hacen que sea imposible que alguien se presente aquí por sorpresa.

Serena sentía el calor de su cuerpo y el timbre profundo de su voz.

-Es un lugar precioso -dijo, para romper el silencio más que para otra cosa-, Y con mucha privacidad.

-La privacidad es un lujo de incalculable valor para la gente como yo -señaló él sin apartar la vista del exterior.

Serena percibió cierta añoranza en su voz que hizo que se volviera a mirarlo.

-Parece que no estuvieras muy contento con la idea de convertirte en rey y con todo lo que eso conlleva.

Darien la miró con aparente tensión.

-No, sí que lo estoy -aseguró-. Llevo toda la vida preparándome para este trabajo y la mayoría del tiempo estoy deseando empezar a ejercerlo, pero hay momentos... -se encogió de hombros en un gesto que lo expresaba todo.

-¿Hay momentos?

El volvió a apartar la mirada de ella antes de responder.

-Ven -le dijo de pronto-. Creo que te va a gustar mucho la sala de música. ¿Sigues tocando el piano?

-Hace siglos que no -dijo Serena mientras la llevaba a otra habitación-. Además, nunca se me dio demasiado bien. Sólo lo hacía porque mi padre me ob... pensaba que era necesario que una señorita practicase algún arte.

Darien abrió la puerta de la sala mientras pensaba en cómo le había costado encontrar las palabras. Sintió su aroma cuando pasó al lado suyo, un olor que evocó decenas de recuerdos. Recordaba que después de hacer el amor con ella, incluso después de ducharse, siempre había tenido la sensación de que el olor de Serena le había impregnado la piel. De hecho, aún seguía oliéndola después de la otra noche.

-Toca algo para mí -le pidió al tiempo que cerraba la puerta-. Algo que encaje con tu estado de ánimo.

Serena lo miró un instante antes de fijarse en el enorme piano blanco.

-No sé si recuerdo alguna pieza de memoria... -dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior y rodeándose a sí misma con los brazos como si se protegiera con un escudo.

Darien la observó mientras rodeaba el piano con curiosa precaución.

-No va a morderte aunque lo toques -le advirtió suavemente.

Se acercó a ella y le ofreció el taburete para que se sentara, tras lo cual levantó la tapa del piano con el fin de que la música resonara en toda la habitación.

Serena estiró y encogió los dedos. Siempre había odiado tocar delante de gente. Darien sólo la había oído una vez y había sido por accidente. En el apartamento en el que tenían la costumbre de reunirse, una casa que pertenecía a un amigo de Darien, había un piano antiguo y algo desafinado, pero, un día que había llegado temprano, se había puesto a tocar sin pensarlo. Ella misma se había sorprendido de las conmovedoras notas que salían de sus dedos, normalmente agarrotados por el miedo, y se había dejado llevar de tal modo que ni siquiera se percató de la llegada de Darien, el cual se quedó en la puerta, escuchándola y observándola con esa penetrante mirada suya...

Serena apartó la mente del pasado y comenzó a tocar; al principio con torpeza, como una niña en su primer examen de piano. Tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que su padre estaba muerto, que ya no podía romperle una regla en las manos si se equivocaba de nota. No podía gritarle desde otra habitación, criticando su técnica, ni podía irrumpir en la habitación y cerrar de golpe la tapa del piano para humillarla.

No, estaba pudriéndose en el infierno, que era donde debía estar. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero siguió tocando con todo el dolor de su corazón, pensando en todo lo que había tenido en sus manos y había desperdiciado.

Darien estaba fascinado. No era sólo la música lo que lo conmovía, también eran las expresiones cambiantes del rostro hermoso y perfecto de Serena. Estaba lo bastante cerca para darse cuenta de que estaba llorando, como si la música la hubiese emocionado más de lo que esperaba o imaginaba.

Nunca antes la había visto llorar. Darien estaba acostumbrado a ser testigo del llanto de las mujeres, pues se había criado con dos hermanas; estaba al corriente del poder de las hormonas y de los cambios de humor típicos del sexo femenino. Pero jamás lo había visto en Serena. Ella siempre mantenía sus emociones bajo control, en todo momento. .. ¿O quizá ya no?

Lo cierto era que no parecía haber ni rastro de la muchacha despreocupada que había sido en otro tiempo. Ahora era más callada, más observadora, más profunda; como un pequeño arroyuelo que, con el paso de los años, se hubiera convertido en un río caudaloso y profundo.

«Cuidado», se dijo a sí mismo cuando la melodía le provocó un nuevo escalofrío. Serena no era para siempre. Debía recordarlo, aunque una parte de él deseara que las cosas fueran de otro modo. No habría sido el primer miembro de una casa real que se casara con un plebeyo, pero eso era imposible con el pasado de Serena. ¿Era aquello lo que le producía el doloroso nudo que le atenazaba la garganta?

Estaba tan hermosa allí sentada, con los dedos acariciando suavemente las teclas del piano, cada vez con más confianza. Había empezado a reconocer la melodía de una sonata de Beethoven, pero entonces Serena se equivocó en una nota y se detuvo en seco; se quedó inmóvil como una estatua.

-¿Serena?

Ella se puso en pie bruscamente, como con prisa.

-Lo siento... —dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos—. Nunca se me dio bien esa pieza. Demasiados sostenidos... o algo así...

Darien comenzaba a pensar que ese «o algo así» resumía la naturaleza de Serena Tsukino. Se acercó a donde estaba, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y le secó las lágrimas de las mejillas con un pañuelo.

-Yo creo que has tocado de maravilla, Serena. No recordaba que tuvieras tanto talento. Otro secreto que me has ocultado.

A ella se le volvieron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas, pero antes de que él pudiera hacer nada, le quitó el pañuelo de la mano y se secó ella misma.

-¿Te importa que vaya a lavarme la cara? -le preguntó.

Darien volvió a sentir el nudo en la garganta. Sabía que había algo que Serena no quería contarle y, aunque no sabía por qué, tenía la sensación de que las piezas empezaban a encajar. Quizá había visto más de lo que ella deseaba mostrarle y ahora volvía a refugiarse en su silencio, tras su máscara. Podía obligarla a hablar o esperar a que deseara hacerlo. Algo le decía que la fuerza no era el mejor camino. Si era cierto lo que había dado a entender, y Darien empezaba a sospechar que lo era, Serena iba a necesitar tiempo y cariño para sentirse lo bastante segura como para revelarle todos los secretos de su pasado.

-El cuarto de baño más cercano está en el piso de arriba, la segunda puerta de la derecha -le explicó mientras la acompañaba hasta la escalera-. Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites.

Ella estiró los labios para esbozar una sonrisa que casi parecía dolerle.

-Gracias.

Darien lanzó un suspiro mientras la observaba subir las escaleras, y el olor de su perfume quedaba flotando en el aire incluso después de que ella hubiera desaparecido...

Serena se apoyó sobre la puerta del baño y se deslizó lentamente hasta el suelo. Apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas y se dejó llevar por la intensidad de la emoción antes de esforzarse en volver a contralarla.

¿A quién pretendía engañar? ¿Cómo había podido creer que podría estar con Darien después de la otra noche y no sentirse vulnerable? No se trataba sólo de que ahora conociese la existencia de Mamoru. Siempre había sido muy vulnerable a Darien Chiba, pero ahora era peor que nunca. Ahora estaba empezando a ver cosas que ella quería ocultar; lo notaba en el modo en que la miraba, en esa expresión de curiosidad que aparecía en su rostro de vez en cuando, como si estuviera tratando de resolver un complicado misterio.

Serena estuvo a punto de echarse a reír mientras se ponía en pie. Eso era ella, un misterio que nadie conseguía entender, porque a ella le gustaba que así fuera. ¿Qué otra alternativa tenía? ¿Quién iba a creerla?

De pronto la sobresaltó un ruido en la puerta.

-¿Serena? -dijo la voz de Darien desde el otro lado. Parecía preocupado-, ¿Estás bien?

Serena se sonó la nariz rápidamente y tiró el pañuelo a la papelera.

-Sí, estoy bien -dijo a la vez que abría la puerta y salía.

El silencio era como un manto que los envolvía, las sombras bailaban sobre las paredes, unas sombras que le recordaban que allí no había nadie más. Mamoru estaba dormido, y la niñera muy cerca de él. No había guardaespaldas, ni fotógrafos escondidos, sólo el silencio y el recuerdo de la última noche que había estado en sus brazos.

Serena se preguntó si también él lo sentiría. ¿Por eso la miraba de ese modo? Sus ojos oscuros la observaban como si buscaran una rendija en su compleja armadura.

-Quiero enseñarte algo -le dijo él-. Está en mi habitación, en este mismo pasillo.

Serena levantó las manos de inmediato.

-Ah, no, de eso nada -protestó al tiempo que daba un paso atrás-. No intentes eso conmigo, es una estrategia muy vieja. No pienso ir a ver nada que te sirva como excusa para llevarme a la cama.

Darien la miró con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Es eso lo que crees que estaba intentando?

-No es que lo crea, es que lo sé. Admítelo. Ibas a llevarme a tu dormitorio, después un beso conduciría a otro y los dos sabemos lo que ocurriría más tarde. Ya te he dicho que lo de anoche fue un error; no deberíamos haber caído en la tentación.

-Lo de anoche no fue ningún error -replicó él-. Yo te deseaba y tú a mí. Nada ha cambiado, Serena.

Ella se tapó los oídos con las manos.

-Para, para ya, ¿me oyes?

Él le agarró ambas manos y se las retiró de la cara.

-No -dijo entonces, repentinamente serio-. Para tú y escúchame. Te deseo -repitió con vehemencia-, Sé que es una locura y que seguramente también sea muy peligroso, pero te deseo tanto que es como un dolor que no consigo hacer desaparecer.

Serena sintió un nudo de emoción en la garganta.

-Por favor, Darien... -su voz fue perdiendo fuerza hasta convertirse en un suave susurro-. No sabes lo que estás haciendo..., deben de ser las hormonas o algo así.

Él la agarró por los hombros y la movió sólo un poco, pero bastó para que todo su cuerpo se pusiera rígido y se le dilataran las pupilas.

-Es ese «o algo así» lo que me preocupa -dijo antes de apoyar la frente sobre la de ella-, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Sere, mi bello y complicado camaleón? ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer contigo?

Serena se sintió como una vela de cera que se derretía al contacto con una fuente de calor. Se le aflojaron los músculos, el corazón le creció dentro del pecho y su fuerza de voluntad... bueno, nunca había sido muy fuerte en lo relacionado con Darien.

-Deberías dejar que me fuera -sugirió sin demasiada convicción, como si en realidad le estuviese pidiendo que no le hiciera caso-. Ahora mismo... antes de que vayamos demasiado lejos y las cosas se compliquen aún más.

Tuvo la sensación de que había pasado un buen rato cuando Darien por fin levantó la frente de la de ella. Respiró hondo, lo cual sorprendió a Serena, que creía que era la única a la que le costaba respirar con normalidad y olvidarse del pasado.

Él dio un paso atrás, sólo uno, pero fue como si de pronto los separara un abismo.

-En realidad iba a enseñarte una foto una fotografía que te hice un día sin que te dieras cuenta. Nunca te la he enseñado porque no tuve oportunidad de hacerlo.

Serena abrió mucho los ojos y sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón.

-¿Tú... ti-tienes una foto mía? ¿Quieres decir que no lo quemaste todo cuando te abandoné?

Darien cerró los ojos un segundo al oír aquello.

-¿Sabes? No me gusta nada cómo suena eso de «abandonar».

-Cuando puse fin a nuestra relación, entonces -corrigió Serena-. Cuando te dejé, cuando rompí, cuando te dije que lo nuestro había acabado.

-Pero no ha acabado, ¿no crees, Serena? -le preguntó con voz profunda.

Ella apretó los dientes para no sentir los escalofríos que le recorrían el cuerpo.

-Yo quiero que acabe. ¿Crees que me gusta sentir esto? Me miras así y yo... -se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de que estaba revelándole más de lo que le convenía.

Darien dio un paso hacia ella y el abismo desapareció de nuevo. Volvió a sentir el calor de su cuerpo a través de la ropa y vio en sus ojos una promesa, la promesa de encontrar el paraíso con él.

-¿Y qué, Serena?

Ella soltó el aire que tenía en los pulmones se olvidó de toda precaución.

-Y te deseo... -afirmó sin dudarlo.

El aire se volvió pesado y el silencio tan denso que casi podía tocarlo, pero lo que hizo Serena fue alargar la mano y tocar a Darien. Le acarició la mejilla cubierta de una sombra de barba que había aparecido durante el día.

No habría sabido decir quién dio el siguiente paso, aunque sospechaba que había sido ella, pero nunca lo admitiría. De pronto sus bocas se encontraron, sus cuerpos se fundieron mientras sus manos exploraban al otro con frenética desesperación, tratando de unirse lo más posible.

Serena abrió la boca para dejar paso a su lengua, que se reunió con la de ella y juntas saborearon la promesa de que lo que aún estaba por llegar. Sintió el poder de la energía sexual que invadía su cuerpo, que la hacía arder de deseo, de la necesidad de sentir el placer que sólo él podía darle.

La había llevado hasta la pared más cercana y la apretaba contra ella con su cuerpo. Serena sintió ganas de gritar de frustración por no poder sentirlo donde más lo deseaba.

Entonces Darien se apartó unos milímetros y la miró.

-Me dije a mí mismo que esta vez no sería así.

-¿Cómo? - preguntó ella, pasándose la lengua por los labios, donde aún tenía el sabor masculino de su boca.

-Nuestros encuentros siempre fueron muy apresurados -dijo mientras le mordisqueaba el labio inferior-. Y anoche también fue así, pero me prometí que la próxima vez sería todo más lento, más sensual... algo que ninguno de los dos pudiéramos olvidar jamás.

Serena no quería acordarse de que aquello no iba a durar siempre, que no era más que una fugaz aventura. Lo sabía, pero no podía pensar en ello mientras él le mordisqueaba la boca de ese modo y sus manos le acariciaban los pecho a través de la molesta tela del camisón.

Ella también necesitaba tocarlo, así que llevó la mano hasta su evidente erección y volvió a sentir su fuerza, su longitud, recordando cómo su cuerpo femenino se amoldaba a él perfectamente.

Darien volvió a retirar la boca.

-Aquí no -dijo-. Quiero que esta vez sea en mi cama. Ni contra una pared, ni sobre la mesa de la cocina, ni en algún rincón de la casa de alguien, en mi cama.

Serena volvió a besarlo.

-Una cama me parece muy buena idea -murmuró.

-Ahí es donde suele hacerlo la gente por primera vez -dijo él. Hundiendo el rostro en su cuello-, En cambio, creo que nosotros no lo hemos hecho nunca en una cama.

-Entonces ya va siendo hora de qué probemos -sugirió al tiempo que le acariciaba el pecho por debajo de la camisa.

Darien no pudo esperar más, la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó a su dormitorio tan rápido como pudo.

Abrió la puerta con el hombro como un héroe clásico y la cerró de una patada.

El colchón estaba blando, el cuerpo de Darien en cambio era duro como una roca, pensó Serena cuando se tumbó sobre ella.

-Llevas demasiada ropa -protestó al tiempo que le desabrochaba el cinturón.

-Tú también.

Apenas un segundo después estaban los dos desnudos.

Piel contra piel.

El calor y el aroma de su cuerpo perfecto estaba volviéndola loca, pero él parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo por bajar el ritmo; cada beso era más suave y sensual que el anterior, cada caricia se convertía en una deliciosa tortura que ella jamás había experimentado. Comenzó a tocarle los pezones con tal deleite que ella gimió de impaciencia y de placer. Quería sentir su boca húmeda y cálida en los pezones, quería sentir el roce de sus dientes. Abrió las piernas, pero él no hizo lo que esperaba y deseaba. Siguió besándola en la boca, en el cuello, en las orejas, en los pechos hasta que la dejó jadeando y retorciéndose, a punto de olvidarse de su orgullo y suplicarle que la tomara de una vez por todas.

-Sé lo que quieres, pero no voy a dártelo -dijo Darien mirándola a los ojos fijamente-. Todavía no.

Ella arqueó la espalda para sentir el calor de su miembro, pero por primera vez, no lo halló.

-Si no lo haces ahora mismo, voy a... a...

La risa que salió de sus labios sonó tan cálida y profunda que sólo sirvió para que Serena lo deseara aún más.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Serena? Esta noche voy a tomarme todo el tiempo del mundo.

Serena gruñó con frustración, pero acabó rindiéndose a aquella nueva experiencia y pronto descubrió que lo de tomarse su tiempo tenía sin duda sus ventajas. De pronto se dio cuenta de estaba sintiendo cosas que nunca había experimentado, percibía partes de su cuerpo en las que nunca antes había reparado. Sentía los latidos de la excitación en el centro de su feminidad al contacto con las manos de Darien. Arqueó la espalda de nuevo con la esperanza de que él cayera en la tentación de sumergirse por fin en su cuerpo, pero seguía empeñado en retrasar el momento, en prolongar la tortura.

-Lo estás haciendo a propósito -le dijo, lanzándole una mirada de odio fingido-. Quieres hacerme suplicar, ¿verdad?

Darien sonrió y bajó la cabeza hasta su pecho.

-Si te sirve de consuelo -murmuró mientras la acariciaba con la lengua-, a mí también me está resultando muy difícil no perder el control. Quiero llevarte tan alto como anoche, pero no voy a hacerlo como siempre. Esta vez no.

«Esta última vez...». Las palabras prácticamente retumbaron en el silencio.

Serena echó a un lado la realidad.

-Hazlo de una vez o no lo hagas -advirtió ella.

-No lo dices en serio -respondió Darien mientras bajaba lentamente por su vientre, cubriéndolo de besos hasta llegar al húmedo centro de su cuerpo.

-Claro que lo digo en serio -aseguró, casi sin poder hablar porque él había empezado a rozarle los labios de la vulva con la boca-. Las mujeres tienen derecho a cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento del acto.

-Conozco la ley -dijo al tiempo que abría los pétalos de aquella flor-. Dios, no sabes lo hermosa que eres. Como una orquídea.

Serena siempre se había alegrado de poder ocultar lo que sentía cuando estaba con él, algo que ningún hombre podía hacer, al menos en el sentido físico. Eso había hecho que se sintiera algo menos vulnerable. Con Darien sentía algo visceral, instintivo y tremendamente intenso, pero no sólo con el cuerpo, lo sentía también en corazón. No estaría compartiendo con él lo que estaba compartiendo en aquel momento si no sintiera algo. Sabía que aquel amor no tenía ningún futuro, pero aquella noche tendría que ser interminable.

Ambos lo sabían.

Serena iba a encargarse de que durase para siempre.

Había soportado seis años en el infierno y había sobrevivido; no sería tan difícil aguantar otros sesenta, porque al menos sabría que lo había amado y, aunque lo perdiera, se suponía que era mejor que no haber amado. Lo cierto era que ella tenía sus dudas de que fuera así.

Se estremeció de pronto al sentir la lengua de Darien en su interior, primero fue una suave caricia, pero luego se convirtió en un movimiento que la hizo derretirse en un orgasmo que no se parecía a nada que hubiera experimentado antes. Fue como si su cuerpo se separase de su mente y se abandonara a las sensaciones hasta quedar completamente sin fuerzas.

-¿Bien? -le preguntó él con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Mejor que bien -susurró ella, casi sin aliento-, Uno de los mejores...

Darien trepó lentamente por su cuerpo hasta quedara a la misma altura.

-Aún quedan muchas cosas por probar, ¿no crees?

Serena apenas podía hablar. No tenía fuerzas, pero bastó con ver cómo se ponía el preservativo para que volviera a excitarse de nuevo.

La miró fijamente a los ojos mientras le separaba las piernas con delicadeza. Ella arqueó la espalda para recibir la primera embestida dé su cuerpo poderoso y masculino y comenzó a gemir casi de inmediato. Lo agarró de las nalgas para suplicarle en silencio que se moviera más rápido, que le diera lo que tanto ansiaba. Él fue aumentando el ritmo gradualmente y Serena supo que cada vez estaba más cerca de perder el control; sintió la tensión de sus músculos justo antes de la embestida final. Fue ella la que llegó antes, volvió a deshacerse en sus brazos pero sólo un instante antes de que él se vaciase en su interior y la hiciera estremecerse de nuevo.

Serena sintió el sonido de su respiración y se preguntó si iba a decir algo, cualquier cosa que pusiera fin al silencio, pero después de un rato dejó de pensar en ello. Se quedó tumbada, acurrucada contra él y se dejó arrastrar por la más deliciosa relajación...

Darien se apartó lentamente de ella para retirarse el condón antes de volver a su lado y apartarle el pelo de la cara. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y el pelo alborotado. Era la Serena de la que se había enamorado en el pasado. Sólo cuando bajaba la guardia de ese modo se podía adivinar quién era realmente. Era una persona compleja, nada superficial, con problemas que no se había ocasionado ella, era su Sere, la mujer que nunca podría tener.

Entonces abrió los ojos y lo miró.

-¿Dar?

Él esbozó una sonrisa.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no me llamabas así.

Alargó la mano para acariciarlo suavemente mientras le decía:

-Porque no podemos volver al pasado. Ya no somos Dar y Sere -dijo con profunda tristeza-. Ahora somos Serena, la ex convicta, y Darien, el príncipe regente, y no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiarlo.

-Con eso no basta, Serena -protestó él sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos-. Yo quiero más.

Serena sintió un destello de esperanza en su interior.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pensé que bastaría con que lo hiciéramos un par de veces más, pero no es así. Te sigo deseando, incluso más.

Serena lo miró fijamente, debatiéndose entre la esperanza y la desesperación.

-No sé qué decir... -tragó saliva-... ni qué estás diciendo en realidad...

Darien le dio un rápido beso en la boca que bastó para hacerla estremecer.

-Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, Sere -dijo-, unas cuantas noches más a solas contigo. Es todo lo que pido.

-¿Por qué?

Se pasó la mano por el pelo y soltó todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones.

-Porque por primera vez desde que te conocí hace seis años empiezo a ver a la persona que eres en realidad. Y quiero ver más.

Serena bajó la mirada, con el corazón lleno de tristeza.

-Esto no tiene ningún futuro y lo sabes. Entre nosotros nunca podrá haber nada más que una aventura -«una aventura secreta y fugaz», añadió para sí, con profunda desesperación.

El volvió a besarla suavemente antes de levantarle la cara para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Disfrutemos mientras podamos -propuso.

Serena esperó demasiado como para decir que no. Tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo durante unos segundos, pero no dijo nada y, cuando él volvió a besarla, supo por qué no lo había hecho.

Aún lo amaba.


	11. Chapter 10

Capitulo Diez

Serena estaba ayudando a Mamoru con el desayuno a la mañana siguiente cuando apareció Darien. Levantó la vista, sabiendo que aún tenía las mejillas sonrojadas después de lo que habían compartido la noche anterior, antes de que ella volviera sigilosamente a su dormitorio, aprovechando que Darien se había quedado dormido.

La miró a los ojos un instante antes de dirigirse a Mamoru.

-Buenos días, Mamoru -le dijo al tiempo que se sentaba junto a él-. ¿Has dormido bien?

-Sí. Desde la habitación se oía el mar. Mama me ha dicho que a lo mejor puedo ir a la playa a hacer un castillo de arena.

-Es una buena idea -afirmó Darien-, Pero antes me gustaría hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

Los enormes ojos azules del pequeño se llenaron rápidamente de preocupación.

-¿He hecho algo malo? -le preguntó a su madre.

A Darien se le encogió el corazón al oír aquello, así que le tomó las manitas entre las suyas, lo miró a los ojos y se preguntó si esa mirada de temor era el resultado de los años que había pasado junto a su madre en la cárcel. ¿Qué podría hacer para que se sintiera seguro y a salvo? Disponía de muy poco tiempo para conseguir algo en lo que se tardarían meses, incluso años.

-No has hecho nada malo, Mamoru -le dijo suavemente.

Dios, ¿por dónde empezaba? ¿Cómo podía decirle a aquel pequeño inocente lo mal que se había portado con su madre y con él?

Durante cinco años.

Se lo había perdido todo. Ni siquiera había visto una fotografía suya de bebé; no se le había ocurrido pedirle a Serena que le enseñara alguna, ni le había dado oportunidad para que se le ocurriera a ella. Los había arrastrado hasta allí sin apenas darles tiempo de que recogieran todo lo que pudieran necesitar y de decirle a su compañera de piso dónde iban a estar.

-Mamoru... -se aclaró la garganta y empezó de nuevo-. Hace poco me he enterado de que soy tu papá.

Mamoru miró a su madre.

-Pero yo no tengo padre, ¿verdad, mami?

-Mi amor, yo nunca he dicho que no tuvieras...

-No, pero Spiro sí que lo dijo -explicó Mamoru-, Oí que se lo decía a Kara.

Serena frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué le dijo?

-Qué solo Dios sabía de quién sería yo...

Darien se encontró con la sombría mirada de Serena antes de volver a dirigirse a Mamoru.

-Eres mío, Mamoru -miró al niño apretándole las manitas-. Eres mi hijo y siempre lo serás, pase lo que pase en el futuro.

A Serena se le encogió el estómago al oír aquello. ¿Qué pretendía decir, que su futuro estaría al lado de su padre y no de su madre? ¿Qué otra cosa podría significar? Darien no podía tenerlo todo, ambos lo sabían; por eso la noche anterior había resultado tan dolorosa. Lo único que les quedaba eran las dos semanas que iban a pasar juntos allí, como una familia. Pero pronto se acabaría.

-¿Entonces mamá, tú y yo siempre vamos a estar juntos? -preguntó Mamoru con un brillo de esperanza en la mirada.

-Por ahora sí -dijo Darien después de una breve pausa.

Al pequeño se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

- ¿Mamá va a dejarme aquí?

-No -se apresuró a decir Serena, lanzándole una dura mirada a Darien.

-Mamoru, sé que esto es difícil de entender. Tu madre y yo no estamos casados, pero eso no significa que no te queramos mucho los dos. Te queremos muchísimo.

-Pero yo no quiero ir a ninguna parte sin mi madre -dijo el pequeño entre sollozos-, ¿Podemos quedarnos aquí contigo? No te estorbaremos, ¿verdad, mami?

Serena se mordió el labio para no llorar.

-No es tan sencillo, mi amor...

Mamoru se puso en pie y fue a abrazarse a ella.

-¿Por qué no puedes casarte con papá y así podremos vivir todos juntos? -le preguntó-. Me gusta esta casa; desde mi habitación se ve el mar y tiene un jardín muy grande. Y Eleni me ha dicho que también tiene piscina.

Serena abrazó a su hijo mientras huía de la mirada de Darien.

-Cariño, tu padre es una persona muy importante y no puede vivir con nosotros todo el tiempo. A veces tiene que viajar a otras partes del mundo. Pero estoy segura de que vamos a encontrar una solución para estar todos contentos.

-Yo no quiero volver al orfanato -protestó Mamoru, a punto de romper a llorar-. Quiero quedarme aquí con papá y contigo.

Darien se pasó la mano por la cara con frustración mientras pensaba en lo distinto que habría sido todo si seis años atrás hubiera sabido todo lo que sabía en esos momentos. Habría hecho cualquier cosa para evitar el dolor que veía ahora en el rostro de su hijo. ¿Qué clase de padre pensaría que era, que en todos aquellos años no había hecho nada para darle todo aquello a lo que tenía derecho?

La dura mirada de Serena le decía que estaba enfadada con él por preocupar de eso modo al pequeño, y no podía culparla. No había sabido darle la noticia. Mamoru era demasiado pequeño como para entender la situación; iba a necesitar mucho cariño y atención hasta que encontraran una solución.

En los últimos tiempos, el diamante Stefani y la coronación se habían convertido en su único interés; no había pensado en otra cosa excepto en cómo gobernar a su pueblo... Pero ahora se encontraba ante una difícil decisión.

No podía apartar a Mamoru de su madre, ni siquiera durante unas horas a la semana. Mamoru estaba todavía muy inseguro y, al igual que cualquier niño de su edad, necesitaba estar con su madre.

Y luego estaba Serena, la mujer de la que nunca había conseguido olvidarse. Las dos últimas noches le habían hecho recordar todo lo que ella le había hecho sentir. Esa mañana se había sentido inexplicablemente decepcionado al despertarse y darse cuenta de que Serena no estaba. Se había quedado allí tumbado entre las sábanas, empapándose de su aroma y muriéndose de ganas de volver a estar con ella.

El pueblo de Aristo nunca la aceptaría como esposa del futuro rey. Ni siquiera iba a ser fácil que la aceptaran como madre de su hijo. El pasado de Serena siempre sería un obstáculo. Sin embargo, la noche anterior, mientras la escuchaba tocar el piano, había visto algo en ella que lo había llevado a preguntarse si no se habría precipitado al juzgarla, si no se habría apresurado todo el mundo. En sus ojos había una misteriosa tristeza que cada vez veía con más frecuencia, especialmente cuando Serena pensaba que no estaba mirándola.

En ese momento apareció Eleni y se llevó a Mamoru a jugar.

-¿No podrías haber esperado a que estuviera un poco más seguro aquí antes de soltárselo todo? -le preguntó Serena en cuanto se quedaron a solas.

-¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? -dijo Darien con impotencia-. No quería mentirle. Soy su padre y quiero que lo sepa y que lo acepte.

-No, lo que querías era dejar claros tus derechos sobre él -replicó Serena-, No voy a permitir que lo separes de mi lado, Darien.

-No voy a hacer nada que pueda perjudicar a mi hijo.

-¿Y qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Que estará mejor lejos de su madre ex convicta?

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-No es necesario que lo digas. Lo veo cada vez que me miras. No dejas de pensar cómo demonios le vas a decir al mundo entero quién es la madre de tu hijo..., ¿no es cierto, Darien?

-Escucha, Serena, esta situación es difícil para los dos. Dispongo de muy poco tiempo para conocer un poco más a Mamoru antes de tener que anunciar que existe. Tengo que hacer todo lo que pueda para compensar todo lo que me he perdido de su vida. ¿Te das cuenta de que ni siquiera he visto una foto suya de bebé?

Serena relajó un poco su actitud.

-He traído algunas -anunció-. Las busqué cuando Jedite nos llevó al apartamento.

A Darien le sorprendió que se le hubiera ocurrido hacerlo en un momento tan apresurado.

-Me gustaría mucho verlas -dijo, tratando de disimular el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

-Te las traeré. Están en mi habitación.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar el móvil de Darien.

-Lo siento, tengo que responder -se disculpó-. ¿Sabrás llegar a mi despacho? Te veré allí dentro de diez minutos.

Serena asintió y salió de la habitación mientras él respondía a la llamada en voz baja.

Era Jedite, que llamaba para comunicarle que seguía sin haber ni rastro del diamante, y que la noticia de la existencia de Mamoru no se había filtrado a la prensa. Habían aparecido algunas fotografías de la fiesta y un breve artículo sobre el apoyo que Darien estaba prestando al orfanato, pero nada más, afortunadamente.

Después de recoger los álbumes de fotos y de equivocarse un par de veces, Serena consiguió por fin llegar al despacho. Se quedó en el pasillo unos segundos, preparándose para hacer una nueva incursión al pasado. Cada vez que miraba las fotos que ilustraban la vida de Mamoru, sentía una profunda tristeza por no haber podido darle a su hijo un comienzo más normal. Todo había estado en su contra desde el principio. Mamoru había abierto los ojos entre los muros de la cárcel, no en el lujoso palacio en el que le habría correspondido nacer por derecho.

No había habido nadie a su lado durante las veinte horas que había estado de parto, nadie excepto una dura matrona y una funcionaría de la prisión especialmente antipática. Había deseado tanto que Darien estuviera junto a ella...

Nunca había echado tanto de menos a su madre como cuando por fin le habían entregado a Mamoru. Aquélla había sido la primera vez que había tenido un bebé en sus brazos y no había imaginado que fueran tan diminutos y frágiles, tan preciosos e inocentes. Nadie le había dicho si su madre había vivido el tiempo suficiente para abrazarla un momento. ¿La habría mirado como ella había mirado a Mamoru en aquel momento en el que había jurado amarlo y protegerlo pasase lo que pasase?

De pronto se abrió la puerta que tenía delante y apareció Darien.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

Serena apretó los álbumes contra su pecho al ver la dura mirada de Darien.

-No mucho... me he perdido un par de veces viniendo hacia aquí.

La miró un instante y luego se pasó una mano por la frente.

-Tengo la cabeza llena de cosas.

-Puedo volver más tarde si lo prefieres.

-No -dijo esbozando una sonrisa algo forzada-. Pasa y siéntate. ¿Quieres un té o un café?

-No, gracias...

Serena se sentó en el sofá y contuvo la respiración hasta que él se sentó a su lado.

-Enséñame las fotos -le pidió Darien con voz ronca.

Se avergonzó un poco al abrir aquellos humildes álbumes que eran todo lo que se había podido permitir, pero algún día compraría otros mejores.

-Esta es nada más nacer.

Darien miró la imagen de su hijo tumbado sobre el pecho de Serena, aún manchado de sangre. No lloraba desde niño, pero de pronto se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y le costó contenerlas.

-Aquí tenía unas dos semanas.

Serena siguió pasando las páginas sin mirarlo, afortunadamente.

Darien miró la sábana de la cárcel con la que estaba tapado su hijo en la foto y volvió a sentirse culpable. Todas las fotos tuvieron el mismo efecto devastador en él; había imágenes de Mamoru jugando en el patio rodeado de alambrada de la cárcel, rodeado de internas, algunas con un aspecto menos recomendable aún que las otras.

Después de eso le enseñó un álbum de recuerdos en el que había guardado un mechón de pelo que podría perfectamente haber pertenecido a Darien. La emoción le secó a éste la garganta y tuvo que tragar saliva para poder respirar con normalidad.

-No tengo muchas fotos de los cuatro años -dijo Serena, con las mirada fija en el álbum.

-¿Por qué?

Entonces sí levantó los ojos hasta él.

-Porque fue cuando me lo quitaron -explicó con amargura-. Y a los padres que lo acogieron no se les ocurrió hacerle fotos para mí. ¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo? Yo sólo era una presidiaría.

Darien empezaba a comprender todo por lo que había tenido que pasar. Él se había perdido cinco años de la vida de Mamoru, pero Serena también se había perdido mucho. Había perdido seis años de juventud y todo un año de la vida de su hijo, durante el que ni siquiera había tenido el consuelo de las fotografías. No era de extrañar que Mamoru fuera tan tímido y que tuviera tanto miedo a que lo separaran de su madre. En todas las fotos de los primeros tres años parecía un niño feliz y sonriente; pero en las fotos posteriores a los cuatro años, incluyendo las más recientes, Darien pudo ver el efecto que había tenido en el pequeño el año que había tenido que estar separado de su madre.

-¿Puedo quedármelas unos días? -le preguntó después de un momento-. Me gustaría hacer copias de algunas de ellas.

En un primer momento Serena no supo qué hacer, pero entonces vio la emoción reflejada en los ojos de Darien.

-Claro -dijo-, Pero ten mucho cuidado con ellas, ya he perdido algunas que debieron de quedarse sin pegamento.

-No te preocupes, pediré que las traten con extremo cuidado -le prometió-, Gracias por enseñármelas. No puedo explicarte lo que ha significado para mí.

Serena apretó los labios para contener sus propias emociones. Se puso en pie y se rodeó a sí misma con los brazos antes de volverse a mirarlo.

-Me habría gustado darle mucho más que esto -le dijo-, Mamoru merecía mucho más. Me preocupa que nunca llegue a superar... que lo separaran de mí. Ese año que pasó en la casa de acogida... -se frotó los ojos con una mano y luego continuó hablando con voz rasgada-: Yo no estuve ahí para protegerlo. ¿Y si alguien le hubiera hecho daño? , ¿Y si alguien lo maltrató, como hizo mi padre conmigo? No estuve ahí, Darien. No pude protegerle, como tampoco me protegió nadie a mí.

-Tu padre... -Darien tragó saliva antes de pronunciar aquellas terribles palabras- ¿te maltrataba?

Serena no podía hablar. Tenía la garganta llena de lágrimas no derramadas que por fin comenzaron a subir hasta sus ojos y a desbordarse libremente.

Darien se levantó y la abrazó, le acarició la cabeza mientras le susurraba palabras de consuelo. Sentía el temblor de su cuerpo, unos sollozos que le encogían el alma.

-Lo siento...

Intentó separarse de él, Darien le dejó un poco más de espacio, pero no la soltó. Le agarró las manos entre las suyas.

-Cuéntamelo todo, Serena -le pidió suavemente-, Ahora estás a salvo. Nadie va a hacerte ningún daño. Yo no permitiré que eso ocurra.

Ella levantó la mirada, le temblaba la barbilla igual que le pasaba a Mamoru cada vez que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Darien se vio invadido por la emoción y por la certeza de que él era el principal culpable de haberse perdido cinco años de la vida de Mamoru y de la de Serena. Había caído en la misma trampa que todos los demás; la había juzgado sin conocerla realmente, pero ahora que conocía los hechos, se daba cuenta del error que había cometido.

-Una vez me rompió el brazo -dijo de pronto y, una vez que empezó, ya no pudo parar-. Tenía cuatro años y, de camino al hospital, me dijo que si le contaba algo a alguien, me haría algo mucho peor. Me ordenó que dijera que me había caído de la cama. Yo estaba aterrada porque no era la primera vez que me pegaba, ni mucho menos. Siempre estaba pegándome, pero a partir de entonces tuvo más cuidado porque sabía que no podía permitirse que alguien le señalara con el dedo. Era un hombre importante y se esforzaba mucho porque todo el mundo viera lo mucho que quería a su difícil hija.

Darien siguió acariciándole las manos.

-Dios, Serena -fue todo lo que consiguió decir-, Mi pobre Sere.

Ella continuó hablando en el mismo tono frío, carente de emoción.

-Al llegar a la adolescencia tomé la decisión de avergonzarlo tanto como pudiera. No podía contarle a nadie que me maltrataba, pero podía hacerle daño de otra manera, o eso pensé. Supongo que no me paré a pensar en las repercusiones que podría tener en mi vida...

-No eras más que una niña, por el amor de Dios -susurró Darien-, Una niña asustada y sin nadie a quien recurrir.

-La noche que tú y yo rompimos... -hizo una pausa, tenía el rostro descompuesto por el dolor de aquel recuerdo-. No veía otra alternativa. Mi padre no dejaba de amenazarme... Pensé en acudir a la policía, pero el jefe del departamento era uno de sus mejores amigos. Tenía amigos en todas partes, mientras que yo no tenía nada, excepto una mala reputación.

-¿Así que decidiste inventarte eso de que te acostabas con unos y con otros para despistarme?

Serena asintió.

-Lo siento mucho... Sé que te hice daño, pero no sabía qué otra cosa hacer. No veía ningún futuro a nuestra relación y tenía intención de largarme en cuanto cumpliera los dieciocho. Pero mi padre vio que había hecho el equipaje... y se acabó todo-. Pensé que iba a... a... -cerró los ojos y apretó los labios como si le fuera imposible decirlo en voz alta.

A Darien le revolvió el estómago al darse cuenta de cuál era la palabra que no podía pronunciar. Volvió a abrazarla y la apretó contra sí para intentar borrar un dolor imborrable.

-Lo siento -aquellas palabras no servían de nada, pero aun así siguió diciéndolas-. Lo siento muchísimo. Ojalá hubiera podido protegerte. Ojalá lo hubiera sabido. Ojalá hubieras tenido la suficiente confianza como para contármelo -la apartó un poco, sólo lo suficiente para poder mirarla a los ojos-, ¿No se te pasó por la cabeza contarlo durante el juicio? -le preguntó-. Podrías haber presentado las radiografías de cuando eras niña para demostrar todo lo que habías sufrido. Alguien te habría escuchado.

Ella lo miró con profunda tristeza.

-Lo pensé un par de veces, pero veía el desprecio con el que me miraba todo el mundo. Para ellos era una golfa que había llevado la vergüenza y la desgracia a su pobre padre. Era muy desalentador -lanzó un suspiro de frustración y continuó hablando-: Cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada me di cuenta de por qué no había intentado defenderme. Estaba tan cansada y tan aturdida que me limité a quedarme ahí como un robot, sin decir ni una palabra en mi propia defensa.

-Voy a hablar con mis abogados -anunció Darien-, Voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para que se haga justicia y tu nombre quede completamente limpio.

-No -dijo ella al tiempo que se apartaba-. No quiero volver a pasar por todo eso. Sólo quiero marcharme de Aristo.

Hubo una breve pausa.

-No puedes irte.

Serena lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y el corazón en la garganta.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedo irme?

-No voy a permitir que te lleves a mi hijo -aseguró-, Acabo de conocerlo. Necesito un poco de tiempo para conocerlo mejor antes de anunciar públicamente lo que pienso hacer al respecto.

Serena intentó contener el pánico que crecía en su interior. Comprendía su punto de vista, pero no podía permitir que volvieran a encerrarla, aunque fuera en una lujosa jaula de oro como esa casa.

-No puedes retenerme aquí -respondió con firmeza-, Quiero entrar y salir libremente.

-Me temo que es imposible -dijo él con gesto intransigente-. Tengo que tomar todas las precauciones necesarias para que se mantenga el secreto hasta el final.

-Lo único que te importa es tu precioso trono y tú mismo, ¿verdad? -espetó.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con el trono -replicó él, dejándose llevar por la frustración-. Quiero estar con Mamoru sin que haya fotógrafos persiguiéndonos. Es muy tímido y...

-Y es por mi culpa, ¿verdad? Porque tiene una madre horrible..., ¿no es eso lo que piensas?

Darien meneó la cabeza y levantó la mirada como si estuviera pidiendo un poco de paciencia.

-Yo no he dicho nada de eso -dijo en voz más baja-. Cuando llegue el momento, no tendré el menor problema en anunciar al mundo entero que eres la madre de mi hijo.

-Sí, claro, pero seguro que no lo haces hasta que tengas el resultado de las pruebas de paternidad.

Darien resopló con todas sus fuerzas, lo que indicaba que estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia.

-¿Qué harías tú si estuvieras en mi situación, Serena? Contesta. ¿Qué harías?

Serena dio un paso atrás.

-Yo... haría lo mismo... -dijo en voz tan baja que apenas se oyó.

-Dilo más alto.

-Ya lo has oído.

-Dilo más alto -insistió.

Serena cerró los puños, la furia crecía dentro de ella como si su cuerpo fuera un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción.

-He dicho que haría lo mismo. He dicho que haría lo mismo. ¡HE DICHO QUE HARÍA LO MISMO!

Darien la agarró de las manos antes de que ella pudiera alcanzarle la cara, que parecía que era lo que iba a hacer.

-Tranquila, Serena. Ya ha pasado todo..., tranquila, _agape mou_. No voy a pelear contigo. Te he presionado demasiado. Perdóname.

Serena contuvo un sollozo.

-No seas amable conmigo... Sé cómo responderte cuando no eres amable, pero...

-Ése es el problema, ¿verdad? -dijo él con una sonrisa en los labios-. No estás acostumbrada a que te traten con respeto y cariño, por eso te muestras tan dura.

Ella intentó huir de su mirada, pero Darien se lo impidió levantándole la barbilla suavemente.

-No me dejes fuera, Sere -le pidió-. Puedes confiar en mí. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-No estoy acostumbrada a confiar en nadie...

-Lo sé, pero eso tiene que cambiar. Es importante que aprendas a confiar en mí para que también pueda hacerlo Mamoru. Recuerda que aprende de ti.

Serena lo miró a los ojos fijamente.

-¿Puedo confiar en que no vayas a intentar quitármelo?

-Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta.

-Yo jamás me lo llevaré sin decírtelo -bajó la mirada hasta su boca-. No sabía si te darías cuenta de lo mucho que os parecéis. Yo lo veo, pero claro, yo soy su madre.

-Claro que me doy cuenta.

-¿Quieres decir que no dudas que seas su padre?

-Serena, no necesito ninguna prueba de paternidad -dijo y la agarró suavemente por los hombros-, Sé que es hijo mío. Nada más darme el dibujo que me había hecho sentí una especie de conexión con él. Quería conocerlo a toda costa.

-¿De verdad eras tan tímido como él?

Darien le acarició la mejilla antes de responder.

-Lo fui durante mucho tiempo, pero acabé superándolo como también lo hará él. Eres una madre estupenda, Serena. Me recuerdas mucho a la mía. Y es evidente que él te adora.

-Lo quiero más de lo que jamás podrás ni imaginar -afirmó-. Es mi única razón para vivir. Antes de saber que estaba embarazada yo quería...

Él le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

-No, Serena, no lo digas. No quiero oírtelo decir. No me gusta pensar en todo lo que has tenido que pasar. Comprendo que estuvieras furiosa conmigo por no haber respondido a tu carta.

-¿Entonces realmente crees que te la envié?

-También he estado pensando en eso esta mañana después de que te fueras de mi habitación -dijo él-. Está claro que mi padre ordenó que revisaran mi correspondencia, además de prohibirle a Rey que se pusiera en contacto contigo. Es la única explicación posible.

Serena empezó a relajarse.

-Me alegra que me creas... Ha sido muy duro no tener a nadie de mi parte...

-Yo estoy de tu parte -dijo mientras bajaba las manos por sus brazos, hasta las muñecas-. No lo olvides, Serena. Voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para solventar los errores del pasado.

Ella deseaba creerlo, pero sabía que no podría hacer todo lo que quisiera. ¿Cuál sería su decisión final? Resultaba muy doloroso pensarlo, pero sabía que Darien no podría tenerlo todo. Y ella tampoco. Ambos tendrían que elegir, y tenía la sensación de que ella no formaría parte de esa elección, por mucho que lo deseara.


	12. Chapter 11

Capitulo Once

Serena pasó los siguientes días observando a Darien y a Mamoru juntos. Resultaba conmovedor verlos jugar el uno con el otro, leer o mirar algún dibujo que habían hecho, con la misma sonrisa en los labios. Mamoru estaba cambiando por momentos, su seguridad aumentaba cada día. Era evidente que adoraba a su padre y Darien no intentaba ocultar lo mucho que quería a su hijo.

Serena intentó no preocuparse por ello, pero lo cierto era que Darien no había vuelto a pedirle que durmiera con él. ¿Estaría intentando distanciarse? Cuando Mamoru estaba cerca, sonreía y charlaba con ella como habría hecho cualquier pareja de padres, pero en cuanto el pequeño se iba a la cama, Darien se apartaba de ella con la excusa de tener que atender algún asunto o hacer una llamada; cualquier cosa antes que estar con ella.

Eso hacía que Serena se sintiera terriblemente insegura, especialmente después de haberle contado toda la verdad sobre su pasado. ¿Acaso le resultaba tan difícil aceptarlo y por eso la evitaba? Quizá prefería verla como una juerguista que se acostaba con todos y con la que podía tener una aventura sin ataduras, en lugar de cómo alguien que llevaba toda la vida sufriendo maltrato e injusticias.

-Bueno, jovencito -dijo Darien, sentando a Mamoru en sus hombros-. Ahora voy a subirte a la cama, donde deberías llevar ya un buen rato.

Mamoru se echó a reír.

-¿Mañana podemos ir otra vez a la playa?

-Sí, y te voy a enseñar una cueva en la que mis hermanos y yo solíamos esconder cosas. Podemos enterrar algún tesoro -le propuso Darien-, Ahora dale un beso a tu madre.

-Quiero que suba también a arroparme -dijo Mamoru.

Serena miró a Darien un instante antes de dirigirse a su hijo.

-Deja que lo haga papá solo, mi amor. Yo lo he hecho muchas veces y él tiene que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Mamoru arrugó la frente.

-Pero yo quiero que vengas.

Darien lo bajó de los hombros y se lo apoyó en las caderas.

-Claro, Serena, ayúdame a arroparlo -dijo-. Y ahora dime, Mamoru, ¿qué cuento quieres que te lea?

Mamoru lo miró con los ojos llenos de alegría.

-Una vez mamá me contó la historia de un príncipe que se encontró un zapato después de una fiesta y fue a buscar a la chica que lo había perdido. ¿Te sabes esa historia?

-Sí -dijo Darien, sintiendo una extraña presión en el pecho-. Se llama Cenicienta.

-¡Eso! ¿Verdad que papá es muy listo, mamá? Se sabe los mismos cuentos que tú.

-Sí, hijo, es muy listo -dijo Serena, consciente de que se había ruborizado.

Unos minutos después, Darien se levantó de la cama de su hijo. Mamoru estaba ya profundamente dormido y parecía un ángel. Serena se acercó a darle un beso en la frente y Darien no pudo evitar fijarse en el amor que se apreciaba en su mirada. Una vez más, lamentó que hubiera tenido que sufrir tanto.

-¿Tienes un minuto para que hablemos? -le dijo en cuanto salieron de la habitación.

Ella sonrió irónicamente.

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, Darien -le recordó con cierto resentimiento-. Eres tú el que siempre estás ocupado.

-Te has sentido abandonada -adivinó Darien-, Lo siento, pero es que al estar fuera del palacio tengo que trabajar por las noches. Siempre que he ido a tu habitación te he encontrado dormida y no quería molestarte.

-¿Has venido a mi habitación? -preguntó ella con sorpresa.

El esbozó una sonrisa.

-No debería sorprenderte, Serena. Pensé que te había dejado claro lo mucho que te deseo.

Serena bajó la mirada ligeramente.

-Sí, pero creía que habías cambiado de opinión... o algo así.

-Ése es el problema -le dijo poniéndole las manos en la cintura-. Que quiero lo que no puedo tener.

-No te estoy pidiendo nada duradero -le recordó Serena mirándolo de nuevo a los ojos.

-Lo sé y eso es lo que más me preocupa. Mamoru y tú merecéis algo duradero. Merecéis la felicidad que os han robado hasta ahora.

Serena veía en su rostro la lucha que se libraba en su interior. Tenía unas ojeras que revelaban lo poco que había dormido en los últimos días. Ansiaba decirle que lo amaba con toda su alma, pero sabía que no haría más que hacer aún más difícil la decisión que debía tomar. Ya se sentía demasiado culpable y estaba haciendo todo lo que estaba en su mano para compensar a Mamoru por el tiempo perdido.

-Eres un padre fantástico -le dijo-, Mamoru te quiere mucho.

-Y yo a él también -respondió él, mirándola fijamente-. No sabría decirte cuánto.

-Lo sé porque yo siento lo mismo.

-Me gustaría enseñarte algo -anunció entonces-. Ha llegado esta tarde.

Serena lo acompañó hasta su despacho, donde le mostró unos álbumes de piel en los que había colocado las copias de todas las fotografías de Mamoru. Todos ellos llevaban el emblema de la familia Chiba. Serena se quedó sin habla durante unos segundos, acariciando el emblema dorado con la yema de los dedos, y preguntándose si Darien se daría cuenta de que aquello no hacía sino evidenciar aún más la disparidad que existía entre sus respectivos mundos. Estaba mostrándole el lugar al que pertenecía Mamoru, un lugar adonde ella nunca podría acompañarlo.

-¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece que estás intentando sacarme de su vida -dijo Serena, mirándolo a los ojos-. Eso es lo que me parece.

Darien frunció el ceño.

-¿De qué hablas? Esto es para ti. Yo ya tengo los míos.

Serena se puso en pie y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

-¿Qué has hecho con mis álbumes?

-Los he tirado. Estaban hechos pedazos.

Serena le lanzó una mirada de furia.

-¿Los has tirado? ¿Has tirado mis álbumes?

-¿A qué viene esto, Serena? -le preguntó él-. Estoy seguro de que tú también ibas a cambiarlos cuando tuvieras tiempo.

-No tenías ningún derecho a tirar algo que era mío -le dijo, conteniendo las lágrimas-. Tuve que trabajar mucho para comprar esos álbumes y ahora tú los has tirado como si no valieran nada. ¿Tienes la menor idea de cómo me hace sentir eso?

Darien se acercó a ella.

-Creo que empiezo a comprender lo que sientes -admitió suavemente-. Tenías muy poco que darle, pero le diste todo lo que podías. Esos álbumes representaban parte del sacrificio que has tenido que hacer. Lo siento mucho, Serena. Llamaré a Jedite y le diré que los recupere. Me equivoqué al pensar que no tenían ningún valor para ti.

Serena sentía cómo se iban derrumbando sus defensas; por mucho que luchara no podía evitar que se le desbordaran las lágrimas, pero antes de que pudiera secárselas, lo hizo Darien. Y con una dulzura que la hizo estremecer.

-Lo siento -dijo ella-. No debería ser tan susceptible.

-No sé cómo compensarte por todo lo que has perdido -susurró él mirándola a los ojos-. Por todo lo que podría haber evitado si me hubiera tomado la molestia de conocerte de verdad. He estado investigando un poco a tu padre; tenía tantos amigos en los lugares más importantes, que es lógico que tuvieras la sensación de que no tenías a nadie a quien recurrir. Le pedí a Jedite que consiguiera los informes médicos de cuando tenías cuatro años, pero no hay ni rastro de ellos, es como si nunca hubieras ido al hospital.

Serena sintió que volvía a derrumbarse.

-No tenía la menor oportunidad, ¿verdad?

-Yo voy a conseguir que se haga justicia -le prometió al tiempo que la abrazaba-. Moveré cielo y tierra si hace falta.

Estaba demasiado cerca de él como para no sentir su cuerpo, del mismo modo que Darien tenía que estar percibiendo la reacción que provocaba en ella su proximidad. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, tenía el pulso acelerado, pero se le aceleró aún más cuando él inclinó la cabeza...

El roce de sus labios comenzó siendo muy suave, pero en cuanto sus lenguas se tocaron todo cambió. La pasión estalló como una bomba, invadiendo el cuerpo de Serena de un fuego líquido y, por la presión que sentía a la altura de la entrepierna de Darien, también a él le afectaba del mismo modo. Le resultaba difícil apartarse de él; su boca ardía, su lengua se mostraba insistente, empeñada en conquistarla.

La llevó de espaldas hasta el sofá, donde Serena se dejó caer sin que sus bocas se separaran un momento.

Le bajó los finos tirantes del vestido para poder besarla en el cuello y seguir hasta los pechos. Serena gimió al sentir el húmedo calor de su boca en el pezón, el erótico roce de sus dientes le provocó una oleada de placenteros escalofríos. Sentía cómo su cuerpo iba preparándose silenciosamente para él, los músculos internos reclamaban su presencia impetuosa y viril.

Siguió bajando por su cuerpo, besando cada centímetro de piel por el que pasaba mientras ella le arrancaba la ropa, desesperada por poder tocar su cuerpo.

Pero entonces él le inmovilizó las manos y se las colocó encima de la cabeza.

-No seas impaciente, _agape mou_ -le dijo con una mirada ardiente y juguetona-. Todo lleva su tiempo.

-Tardas demasiado -protestó ella, arqueando la pelvis hacia él.

-Es mejor esperar -respondió con un susurro-, ¿No sientes cómo crece dentro de ti?

Claro que lo sentía, y estaba volviéndola loca.

-Suéltame para que pueda tocarte -le pidió-. Quiero tocarte.

Siguió mirándola unos segundos antes de hacer lo que ella le había pedido.

-Tócame todo lo que quieras, Serena -le dijo, y terminó de quitarse la camisa que ella había conseguido desabrocharle.

No fue necesario más. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Serena le había desabrochado el cinturón y los pantalones y pudo tocarlo como deseaba, con la presión justa para provocarle un gemido de placer. Subió y bajó la mano mientras veía cómo él intentaba no perder el control.

Cuando intentó detenerla, Serena le retiró la mano y le dedicó una erótica mirada antes de bajar la boca hasta él. Lo sintió estremecerse en cuanto comenzó a chuparlo, y eso hizo que ella lo disfrutara aún más. Podía sentir la tensión de su cuerpo, su sabor, esa mezcla salada y amarga tan irresistible.

-Ya, por Dios, ya -gruñó él y la apartó suavemente.

Serena se pasó la lengua por los labios, sabiendo que el gesto lo volvería loco.

-¿Voy demasiado rápido para ti? -le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-No lo bastante -respondió al tiempo que la recostaba sobre el sofá.

Entonces le arrancó el vestido sin importarle si se rompía, en aquel momento no podía pensar. Ni tampoco ella, que sólo deseaba sentirlo dentro de su cuerpo. Separó las piernas para recibirlo y se dejó llevar por el ritmo desenfrenado de sus caderas, deleitándose con cada movimiento hasta alcanzar las máximas cotas de placer. La llevó hasta el borde del precipicio una y otra vez; a Serena le temblaban las piernas y el corazón estaba a punto de escapársele del pecho, pero él se detenía siempre antes de alcanzar la liberación absoluta.

-No me hagas suplicarte -gimió ella contra su boca.

-Quiero que supliques -respondió Darien-. Quiero que me digas a gritos lo que quieres.

-Podría oírnos alguien.

-No importa -dijo él mientras ella le mordisqueaba el labio inferior-, Dime qué quieres, Serena.

-Quiero que me lleves al orgasmo -contestó claramente al tiempo que tiraba de su cabeza hacia sí.

Sus bocas se fundieron y, sin dejar de moverse, Darien introdujo una mano entre ambos cuerpos para acariciar el centro de su deseo femenino. Serena lanzó un grito ahogado y se dejó llevar por las convulsiones de su cuerpo, por un placer que no había sentido jamás.

Él la siguió de cerca. Llegó hasta lo más hondo con un último movimiento que hizo que todo su cuerpo se tensara antes de vaciarse por completo.

Serena le acarició la espalda después, mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento. En momentos como aquél, casi podía imaginarse una vida distinta, una vida en la que cada mañana despertaría junto a Darien, sus cuerpos entrelazados y su esencia aún caliente y húmeda entre los muslos...

El corazón le dio un vuelco de pronto.

-Ay, no...

Darien se apartó de ella y la miró.

-¿Qué ocurre, Serena? ¿Te he hecho daño? ¿He sido demasiado brusco?

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, llenos de preocupación.

-No te has puesto preservativo.

-Lo sé, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Ella se levantó y empezó a buscar su ropa, tratando de no dejarse llevar por el pánico.

-No puedo creer que no hayamos usado preservativo.

-Serena, ya te he dicho que no voy a contagiarte nada.

-No -respondió ella y se volvió a mirarlo de nuevo-. Pero podrías darme algo que ya me diste una vez.

Darien ni siquiera escuchó lo que había dicho. Se quedó mirando la cicatriz que tenía al final de la espalda sin poder parpadear.

-¿Hace cuánto que tienes esa cicatriz? -le preguntó.

Ella se puso automáticamente en tensión.

-¿Qué cicatriz?

Darien se levantó y fue hasta ella.

-Ya sabes de lo que hablo. Nunca te la había visto.

-Porque nunca me había quedado completamente desnuda delante de ti -explicó sencillamente y con evidente irritación.

Darien la agarró por los hombros para que no se diera la vuelta.

-Ya no tienes que encubrirlo, Serena -le dijo con la mayor suavidad que pudo-. Si te lo hizo tu padre, ya no hay motivo para que no me lo cuentes.

La sintió temblar bajó sus manos y se le encogió el corazón al ver que las lágrimas le inundaban los ojos.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo y preferiría olvidarme de ello.

-¿Hace cuánto?

Serena se mordió el labio.

-La noche que volví a casa después de romper contigo.

Darien cerró los ojos antes de abrazarla cuidadosamente, como si fuera una delicada obra de arte.

-Sé que no es ningún consuelo, pero si me lo hubieras dicho, habría sido yo el que habría acabado en la cárcel, no tú -le dijo-. Lo habría matado por lo que te hizo.

-Yo no habría querido que lo hicieras -aseguró ella con tristeza.

Darien se llevó una de sus manos a los labios y le besó los nudillos.

-Ven conmigo -le pidió-. Quiero pasar toda la noche abrazándote.

Ella lo miró como si fuera a decir que no, pero luego esbozó una triste sonrisa y asintió.

-Supongo que es mejor que aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda...

Darien no quería pensar en cómo los días se le escapaban entre las manos, como si fueran granos de arena. Lo único que quería era pasar unos días más con Mamoru y Serena mientras barajaba cuáles eran las opciones. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido, que aún estaba tratando de asimilarlo. No sólo la existencia de Mamoru, también el modo en que sus sentimientos por Serena estaban renaciendo después de tantos años.

-Estaba pensando darme una ducha -le dijo, una vez en el dormitorio-. ¿Quieres venir?

-No te preocupes -respondió ella sin apenas mirarlo-. Esperaré a que termines y luego me ducharé yo.

Darien pensó en lo tímida que era con su cuerpo, seguramente por culpa de aquella terrible cicatriz y por todo lo que había sufrido a manos de ese loco.

-No -dijo él entonces-. Ve tú primero. En realidad debería hacer un par de llamadas antes.

Cuando volvió a la habitación la encontró tumbada en la cama; parecía pequeña, frágil e insegura. Se sentó a su lado, le tomó una mano y comenzó a besarle los dedos.

-Acabo de pasar a ver a Mamoru -le dijo-. Está completamente dormido -se inclinó a darle un beso en la frente-. Voy a darme una ducha rápida. No te quedes dormida hasta que yo vuelva, _agape mou_.

Ella respondió con una tenue sonrisa, pero seguía habiendo tristeza en sus ojos.

Serena lo esperó y se olvidó por completo del sueño y del cansancio al verlo aparecer con sólo una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Se quitó la toalla y se metió con ella bajo las sábanas. La tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazó durante un buen rato sin decir nada. Serena se concentró en el sonido de su respiración, en los latidos de su corazón y en su aroma; recuerdos que la consolarían en los años de soledad que tenía por delante.

Cuando ya pensaba que se había dormido, empezó a acariciarla y a besarla suavemente. Fue bajando lentamente hasta llegar al lugar más secreto de su cuerpo, un lugar que besó y saboreó hasta dejarla sin aliento.

Ella también quería darle placer, pero él no parecía tener la menor prisa por hacer otra cosa que no fuera mimarla y adorar su cuerpo. Le apartaba las manos, la callaba a besos y hacía desaparecer toda su tensión con caricias.

En un momento dado, le dio la vuelta y la tumbó boca abajo. Serena se resistió un momento, pero él comenzó a besarle la espalda y no le quedó más remedio que relajarse. Recorrió la cicatriz con sus labios, como si quisiera borrar el dolor de los recuerdos a besos.

-Ojalá pudiera hacer desaparecer el pasado -le dijo cuando volvió a girarla y vio que tenía lágrimas en los ojos-. Quiero sacarlo todo a la luz, Serena, quiero que todo el mundo sepa las injusticias que has sufrido.

Ella se apartó de sus brazos.

-Eso ya pasó, ahora necesito seguir adelante por el bien de Mamoru. No quiero que se entere de nada, por eso quiero marcharme a algún lugar donde nadie me conozca. Ya ha oído suficientes barbaridades.

-Serena, no puedo dejar que te vayas de Aristo todavía -le dijo frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Lo comprendes?

-Comprendo la situación en la que estás y lo único que te pido es que me dejes ser libre.

La miró a los ojos durante unos segundos llenos de tensión.

-No voy a dejar que te marches y, si para evitarlo, tengo que cerrar con llave todas las puertas de la casa, lo haré.

Serena se dio media vuelta llena de furia y le dio la espalda.

-Supongo que lo de no ponerte preservativo es una especie de seguro, ¿no?

-¿Qué?

Se volvió de nuevo a mirarlo.

-No estoy tomando la píldora, Darien, así que más te vale cruzar los dedos y rezar para que el rayo no caiga otra vez en el mismo lugar.

Darien la miró con la boca abierta.

-¿Crees que es posible? -consiguió decir por fin-, ¿En qué momento del ciclo estás?

-No hay ningún momento en el que sea imposible -dijo ella-. Si pude quedarme embarazada mientras tomaba la píldora, imagínate sin tomarla.

-Necesito tiempo para pensar en todo esto...

-Claro, ¿por qué no volvemos a vernos en... no sé, seis años? -espetó ella.

-Supongo que me lo merezco, Serena, pero no era mi intención ponerte en una situación tan difícil. Ni la primera vez ni ahora.

-¿Y crees que yo quería que pasara? Fuiste tú el que propusiste que tuviéramos otra aventura.

Darien sabía que tenía razón; la había presionado hasta que había conseguido que aceptara.

-Eres la única persona a la que no puedo decirle que no -admitió Serena-. Y te odio por eso.

-Sé que me odias, Sere -dijo, agarrándola de los brazos-. La verdad es que yo también me odio, pero eso no va a llevarnos a ninguna parte. Es importante que Mamoru vea que nos llevamos bien, como cualquier otra pareja.

-Pero nosotros no somos una pareja -matizó ella-. Nunca lo hemos sido y nunca lo seremos.

Darien era incapaz de interpretar la expresión de su rostro y eso le frustraba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. ¿Qué trataba de decirle? ¿Qué quería algo más duradero, que siempre había querido algo duradero? La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas al pensar en todos los obstáculos que tendrían que salvar si la presentaba en público como su pareja. También tenían que pensar en Mamoru. ¿Cómo se sentiría al convertirse de pronto en el blanco de todas las miradas?

Darien sabía que el pueblo de Aristo jamás aceptaría a Serena Tsukino como reina. Aunque contratara al abogado más prestigioso del mundo para que limpiara su reputación, no estaba seguro de poder conseguir nada. A la gente le costaba mucho cambiar de opinión respecto a alguien, por muchas pruebas que hubiera para demostrarlo.

En cuanto a sus sentimientos... Aún estaba intentando averiguar lo que sentía por ella. Al principio sólo había pretendido sacarse una espina con una aventura fugaz, pero todo había cambiado en el momento que había descubierto a Mamoru y la verdad sobre el pasado de Serena. Había creído completamente olvidado el amor que había sentido por ella seis años atrás. Ahora tenía obligaciones y responsabilidades que afrontar, para las que llevaba toda la vida preparándose. No podía tomarse a la ligera la idea de alejarse de todos esos deberes, de todo lo que se esperaba de él.

Debía pensar en su hermano Endy. Él y su mujer, Selene, esperaban el nacimiento de su primer hijo en cualquier momento. Endy siempre se había mostrado reacio a aceptar el trono, ¿qué diría si Darien no le dejaba otra opción?

-Serena, no pretendo encerrarte ni mucho menos. Aquí estaréis a salvo, lejos de la presión de la prensa. Créeme que eso es lo único que quiero, que Mamoru y tú estéis seguros.

-Está bien -dijo ella con resignación-. Tienes dos semanas, ni un día más.


	13. Chapter 12

Capitulo Doce

-¡Papá dice que voy a poder tener un juego de pinceles y pintura y un... un... caballo de esos para mí solo! -anunció Mamoru entusiasmado cuatro días más tarde.

-Un caballete -lo corrigió Serena con un beso y una sonrisa, a pesar de lo mucho que le preocupaba todo aquello.

¿Cómo iba a decirle a Mamoru que aquella semana de caprichos acabaría pronto? No tenía la menor duda de que Darien y él seguirían viéndose; se lo había dejado muy claro todas las noches que habían pasado juntos. En muy poco tiempo padre e hijo habían forjado una relación llena de amor que no dejaba de emocionarla, pero, a pesar de la ternura y la pasión que compartían cada noche, Darien aún no había dicho ni una palabra del lugar que ocupaba ella en su vida y Serena sabía que era porque no habría sitio para ella en el momento en que él subiera al trono.

-Papá va a desayunar conmigo -siguió diciendo Mamoru-, Voy a tomar tortitas. Me ha dicho que puedo comer lo que quiera.

-Mi amor... yo creo que no...

-No te preocupes -dijo Darien a su espalda-, Yo me encargo.

Algo en su mirada hizo que Serena se pusiera alerta. Su llegada fue como una corriente de aire frío que invadió la habitación.

Se agachó junto a Mamoru.

-Mamoru, mamá y yo tenemos cosas de las que hablar. Eleni te servirá el desayuno, pero te prometo que yo comeré contigo a mediodía.

-¿De qué tenéis que hablar? -preguntó el pequeño, preocupado-. No voy a volver al orfanato, ¿verdad? No quiero ir. Me gusta estar contigo, papá, y a mamá también le gusta, ¿verdad, mami?

Serena se esforzó por sonreír.

-A mí me gusta estar donde tú estés, mi amor.

-Sé que te gusta estar aquí, Mamoru -intervino Darien después de mirar a Serena-, Y me encanta tenerte conmigo.

-¿Y no puedo quedarme para siempre? -preguntó Mamoru con ojos esperanzados-. Te quiero mucho y te prometo que seré muy bueno. No volveré a hacerme pis en los pantalones. De verdad. De verdad, de verdad.

Darien sintió un nudo en la garganta que apenas le permitía hablar.

-Mamoru, no tienes que hacer nada excepto ser tú mismo -le dijo-. Te quiero tal y como eres.

-¿Entonces no tengo que irme?

Darien percibía la tensión que desprendía el cuerpo de Serena.

-Aquí viene Eleni. Después iré a verte.

Serena esperó a que Mamoru se fuera con la niñera antes de volverse a mirar a Darien.

-Bien hecho, Chiba -le dijo-. Cómo alejar a un niño de su madre a base de regalos en sólo una semana. Dios, se me revuelve el estómago.

-Yo no he hecho nada de eso -replicó él-. Ven conmigo al despacho, donde nadie pueda oírnos.

-Sé lo que pretendes -siguió diciendo Serena mientras iba tras él-. Has hecho que se encariñe tanto contigo, que ni siquiera se dará cuenta cuando yo desaparezca. Ése es el plan, ¿verdad? Le llenas de regalos y de cosas que yo jamás podré darle para que acabe pensando que yo no lo quiero tanto como tú.

Darien la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Crees que lo que siento por Mamoru no es sincero?

Serena se mordió el labio inferior.

-No... No, no estoy diciendo eso... Sé que lo quieres y que él te quiere a ti.

-¿Cómo podría no quererlo? -dijo cediéndole el paso para que entrar al despacho-. Es tan inocente que quiero protegerlo de todo. Ha sufrido demasiado para lo pequeño que es; sólo pretendo compensarle por todo eso.

-No quiero que sufra -dijo ella-, Mamoru no comprende realmente tu vida; cree que todo va a seguir como ahora, pero eso es imposible y debemos prepararlo para que lo acepte.

Darien cerró la puerta y fue hasta el escritorio, de donde agarró un periódico.

-Si no quieres hacer daño a Mamoru, ¿por qué demonios has hecho esto? -le preguntó al tiempo que le tendía el periódico.

Serena miró la portada. Había una fotografía de Mamoru con un titular que rezaba:

LA EX PRESIDIARIA SERENA TSUKINO SACA A LA LUZ

AL HIJO ILEGÍTIMO DEL PRÍNCIPE REGENTE.

-¿Crees que yo soy responsable de esto? -le preguntó, sin apenas fuerzas para hablar.

-No juegues conmigo, Serena. Sé que, a pesar de todo lo que hemos vivido estas dos últimas semanas, querías vengarte de mí por haberte fallado, pero no puedo creer que hayas utilizado a Mamoru de esta manera. La prensa se ha vuelto loca. Ahora mismo hay decenas de fotógrafos y de equipos de televisión en las puertas de la propiedad.

Serena respiró hondo.

-Yo no he hablado con nadie... ¿Cómo puedes pensar siquiera que podría hacer algo así?

-¿Has hablado con tu compañera de piso estos últimos días?

Serena recordó de pronto la llamada que había recibido de Michiru un par de días atrás. Su amiga había oído rumores y quería saber qué ocurría.

Serena se lo había confesado todo y le había hecho jurar que guardaría silencio.

-¿Serena? ¿Has hablado con Michiru de todo esto?

-Sí, pero ella jamás...

Darien maldijo entre dientes.

-¿Y tú confías en una drogadicta? -le preguntó con incredulidad.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí -afirmó Serena categóricamente-. Confío en ella más de lo que nunca he confiado en nadie.

-¿Reconoces la foto?

Volvió a mirarla antes de responder.

-Sí, es una de las que perdí.

-¿La perdiste, o se la vendiste a la prensa a través de tu amiga drogadicta?

-Michiru ya no es drogadicta -replicó al tiempo que dejaba el periódico sobre la mesa con un golpe-. Es mi mejor amiga, estuvo a mi lado cuando no había nadie más.

-De eso se trata, ¿no? Yo no estuve a tu lado cuando me necesitaste y ésta es tu manera de vengarte.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo os traicionaría a Mamoru y a ti de este modo? -le preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. Os quiero demasiado a los dos como para hacer algo así.

Darien se quedó inmóvil.

-¿Has dicho que me quieres? -preguntó con voz ronca.

-Lo siento... No debería haberlo dicho. No quiero complicar aún más las cosas.

-¿Pero es algo nuevo?

-¿Lo de quererte?

Darien asintió sin decir nada, pero Serena vio que tenía la respiración acelerada, como si aquella declaración le hubiera sorprendido y estuviese intentando ocultarlo.

-No, no es nuevo... Siempre te he querido, Dar.

Se hizo un silencio ensordecedor. Serena contuvo la respiración.

-¿Te acuerdas que te dije que tenía una foto tuya que nunca habías visto? -le preguntó él en tono mucho más suave.

-Sí, olvidé pedirte que me la enseñaras -dijo ella y se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que lo había olvidado porque había estado muy distraída haciendo el amor con él.

Darien volvió junto al escritorio y agarró una foto enmarcada que había junto a un jarrón de flores. Se la dio a Serena, que la miró durante un buen rato sin decir nada. Era una imagen en la que ella aparecía de perfil, mirando al mar con el pelo alborotado por el viento. Recordaba perfectamente aquel día. Había sido dos días antes de la muerte de su padre. Había bajado a la playa después de una pelea particularmente desagradable en la que su padre había acabado dándole una bofetada que, si bien no le había dejado marca, si había hecho que le ardiera la cara durante mucho rato.

Había empezado a caminar por la playa, pensando en qué debía hacer con su relación con Darien. Resultaba irónico que él hubiese retratado precisamente el momento en el que ella había decidido acabar con su relación.

Serena sabía que a Darien siempre le había gustado mucho la fotografía y había visto algunas de las que había hecho, pero aquélla tenía algo especial que demostraba el talento del fotógrafo. No sólo había capturado un momento, había plasmado un estado de ánimo, haciéndolo tangible.

Serena se emocionó al pensar en aquellos dos días en los que su vida había cambiado radicalmente.

-Deberías haberme avisado de que ibas a retratarme -dijo con una sonrisa con la que trató de ocultar sus emociones-. Me habría peinado un poco...

Darien agarró de nuevo la foto y la miró durante unos segundos antes de volver a dejarla sobre la mesa.

-Estaba a punto de llamarte, pero decidí hacerte la foto sin que te enteraras.

-¿Por qué la has guardado todo este tiempo? -le preguntó Serena después de una breve pausa.

-¿Alguna vez has guardado una prenda que no te pones, pero de la que no quieres deshacerte?

Serena lo miró con una sonrisa llena de ironía.

-No creo que seas tú el que se encargue de tirar la ropa que ya no te pones.

El también sonrió.

-Tienes razón. Últimamente no hago muchas cosas personalmente.

-¿Ni siquiera buscar esposa? -dijo Serena antes de pararse a pensar que iba a parecer que estaba celosa, que era exactamente lo que ocurría.

Darien la miró a los ojos durante varios segundos.

-Como futuro rey se supone que debo casarme y hacerlo bien, pero nadie va a tomar la decisión final por mí.

Se hizo entonces un denso silencio.

-Esta misma mañana tengo una reunión con mi hermano Endy en palacio -anunció Darien-, Pronto voy a hacer una declaración ante la prensa sobre Mamoru

-¿Qué? -preguntó, alarmada.

-Quiero presentarlo oficialmente como hijo mío. No quiero que tenga que esconderse como si me avergonzara de él, porque no es así. Es sangre de mi sangre.

-¿Y qué hay de lo que yo quiera? -señaló Serena-, ¿Te has parado a pensar en lo que va a hacerme la prensa? Volverán a crucificarme. ¿Cómo voy a poder evitar que Mamoru oiga las cosas que van a decir de mí?

-Lo comprendo, Serena, y voy a hacer todo lo que pueda por defenderte.

-Hace sólo unos minutos no parecías muy dispuesto a defenderme -le recordó-. Me has acusado de vender la noticia a la prensa, lo cual demuestra lo poco que me conoces.

-Te pido perdón por haberme precipitado de ese modo -se apresuró a disculparse-. Creo que no lo he pensado bien, porque sé perfectamente que jamás harías algo así. Supongo que mi ausencia de estas semanas ha hecho que se especulara aún más, todo eso añadido a la desaparición del diamante.

-¿Qué diamante?

Darien se lo contó todo porque sabía que podía confiar en ella. No esperaba oírle decir que lo quería, pero lo cierto era que aquella confesión le había llenado el corazón de alegría. No obstante, necesitaba unos días más para que Endy tuviera tiempo de pensar detenidamente en la proposición que le había hecho.

-¿Y no puedes convertirte en rey sin ese diamante? -le preguntó ella después de escuchar la historia.

-Aún se están llevando a cabo los preparativos de la coronación, pero nadie asegura que el diamante vaya a aparecer a tiempo -le dijo-, Serena, lo que te estoy contando no puede salir de estas cuatro paredes.

-Puedes confiar en mí.

Darien se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Lo sé, _agape mou_, sólo lamento no haber confiado más en ti desde el principio.

Curiosamente, Serena acabó alegrándose de que Darien hubiese insistido en que se quedaran en Kionia, porque la noticia de la existencia de Mamoru estaba causando un gran revuelo.

Ella apenas había visto a Darien en los últimos cuatro días; había vuelto tarde por las noches y siempre se había encerrado en su despacho. Serena habría querido ir a verlo, pero había pensado que si él deseara estar con ella, se lo habría dicho. A pesar de su declaración de amor, Darien no había dicho ni palabra de lo que sentía, así que Serena se encontraba en el limbo, deseando algo que sabía que no podía tener.

Llegó el día en que la libertad condicional llegó a su fin y Serena tomó una decisión. Llamó a Michiru y acordó encontrarse con ella a las puertas de la residencia durante el cambio de turno de los guardias. Era arriesgado, pero creía que había llegado el momento de marcharse. Guardó todo lo que había llevado y algunas de las cosas que Darien le había regalado a Mamoru.

Estaba abajo guardando las dos bolsas en el armario de la entrada para poder salir más tarde sin que nadie viera el equipaje cuando de pronto apareció Darien.

-¿Se puede saber que se supone que estás haciendo? -preguntó con la vista clavada en las bolsas de viaje.

Serena lo miró con determinación.

-Mamoru y yo nos vamos -le dijo-. Ya he tomado la decisión y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión. Mi libertad condicional ha terminado, soy una mujer libre.

-¿Ibas a marcharte sin siquiera decírmelo? -le preguntó con una voz gélida-. ¿No ibas a dejar que me despidiera de Mamoru?

-Estos últimos días apenas lo has visto -le recordó-. Pensé que era mejor que nos fuéramos antes de que se encariñe aún más contigo.

-¿Pensaste que era mejor apartar al niño de su padre? -espetó él-, ¿Cómo has podido creer que eso podía ser mejor para Mamoru?... ¿O para mí?

-En tu vida no hay sitio para nosotros -le dijo Serena, conteniendo las lágrimas-. La prensa no deja de hablar de mi pasado y yo ya no aguanto más. Ni siquiera puedo leer el periódico sin que se me revuelva el estómago.

-¿Debo entender que no has visto aún el periódico de hoy?

-No...

-Aparece una entrevista en exclusiva con un empleado del orfanato llamado Spiro que afirma haberse acostado contigo varias veces.

La desesperación volvía a apoderarse de Serena.

-¿Y tú lo crees?

-No, claro que no -respondió Darien de inmediato-. Pero eso me hace pensar que fue él el que filtró la noticia a la prensa.

-Gracias por creerme -dijo Serena al tiempo que una lágrima le caía por la mejilla-. No sabes lo que significa para mí. Pase lo que pase, no dejaré que Mamoru olvide lo bueno que has sido conmigo.

Darien siguió mirándola mientras sacaba el periódico de su maletín.

-Puesto que no lo has leído, tampoco sabes que anoche mi hermano Endy y su mujer, Selene, tuvieron una niña a la que han llamado Alejandra.

-Me alegro mucho. Espero que todo haya ido bien en el parto.

-Sí. Endy estaba entusiasmado porque pudo cortarle el cordón a la pequeña y abrazarla antes que nadie. Ha debido de ser muy emocionante para los dos.

Serena se mordió el labio al ver que él también estaba emocionado y pensó que quizá aún no la hubiera perdonado del todo por no haber seguido intentando comunicarle que estaba embarazada. Eso había hecho que se perdiera momentos tan importantes como el parto y muchos otros que jamás podría recuperar.

-Tengo que irme, Darien -anunció, rompiendo el silencio-. Creo que lo sabes. Todo esto pasará en cuanto Mamoru y yo salgamos de la isla.

-Es lo mejor..., es lo único que podemos hacer. Si realmente quieres a Mamoru, déjame que me lo lleve donde nadie pueda hacerle daño con toda esa basura.

Darien sabía que tenía razón respecto a Mamoru. Era demasiado pequeño como para tener que enfrentarse a la prensa, pero él no podía dejar que su hijo se marchara de su lado cuando apenas empezaba a conocerlo. Había muchas cosas que aún no sabía de él y que nunca sabría si dejaba que se fuera. Tenía la sensación de que estaba a punto de partirse en dos. Tomase la decisión que tomase, alguien iba a salir perjudicado: su familia, su país, Mamoru, él mismo...

Y Serena... ¿Cómo iba a dejar que se fuera ahora que sabía lo que sentía por ella, lo que siempre había sentido? En las últimas semanas se había dado cuenta de lo injusto que había sido con ella y se sentía muy culpable. Había tenido muy poco tiempo para reparar los daños del pasado, si eso era posible.

Ya había hablado con los abogados de la Casa Real para que trataran de limpiar su nombre, pero lo cierto era que no se habían mostrado muy optimistas. Afirmaban que la gente iba a tener la impresión de que el Príncipe Regente estaba manipulando a la justicia para limpiar la reputación de su amante. Darien era consciente de que era un tema delicado, pero lo que más le preocupaba era hacer lo mejor para Serena y para Mamoru. Y quizá lo mejor fuera dejar que se marcharan de Aristo, al menos hasta que pasara el escándalo.

-Está bien -dijo con un suspiro de resignación-, Dejaré que os vayáis, pero debéis mantenerme informado de dónde estáis en cada momento. Yo me encargaré de que no os falte de nada y me gustaría ver a Mamoru siempre que sea posible. También me gustaría estar un rato con él antes de que os marchéis.

-Claro -dijo Serena, tragando el nudo de emoción que tenía en la garganta.

Darien había tomado una decisión y esa decisión no los incluía a Mamoru y a ella en su vida. Pero, ¿por qué estaba tan decepcionada? Siempre había sabido que no tenían ningún futuro, lo sabía desde que se habían conocido seis años atrás. La existencia de Mamoru no cambiaba nada... ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

En ese momento Darien se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en los labios que sabía a despedida. Un beso que se prolongó unos segundos, como si intentaran retrasar el momento de la separación.

Serena se separó de él y lo miró con tristeza.

-Supongo que debería darte las gracias por los recuerdos.

El no sonrió, más bien hizo un gesto de arrepentimiento.

-Gracias por mi hijo -dijo con voz profunda al tiempo que le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla.

Serena sabía que si no se alejaba de inmediato se derrumbaría. Así pues, irguió la espalda y esbozo una sonrisa.

-Gracias por mi libertad –dijo y se dio media vuelta, camino de la escalera.


	14. Chapter 13

Capitulo Trece

A la mañana siguiente, la prensa no dejó de acosar a Serena y a Mamoru en todo el trayecto hasta el ferry. Mamoru no comprendía nada y estaba a punto de llorar. Darien había pasado un rato con él por la mañana, pero se había marchado antes de que Serena pudiera verlo por última vez. Eleni le había dicho que había tenido que irse porque lo habían llamado para que acudiera al palacio urgentemente, pero quizá sólo era una excusa para evitar una nueva despedida.

-Pero yo quiero estar con papá -protestó Mamoru mientras Serena lo arrastraba por el muelle en el que estaba atracado el barco.

-Mi amor, no podemos quedarnos -le explicó mientras intentaba no llorar ella también, ni oír los insultos que le lanzaban desde el puerto.

Por fin llegaron al interior del barco y ocuparon sus asientos. Mamoru estaba tan cansado y tan triste que apenas se sentó, se quedó profundamente dormido. Serena le acarició la cabecita mientras lloraba en silencio y el ferry se alejaba de la isla.

-¿Señorita Tsukino? -dijo de pronto una mujer de unos treinta años que apareció de ninguna parte-. ¿Le importa que me siente con usted y con su hijo?

Serena no pudo negarse porque era el único asiento que quedaba libre en esa parte del barco.

-Adelante -dijo y se pegó más a Mamoru.

-He oído lo que le decía la gente en el puerto -dijo la mujer después de un momento.

Serena apretó los labios y la miró.

-Si tiene algo que añadir, olvídelo, ya lo he oído todo.

-No he venido a insultarla -aseguró la mujer-. Lo que quiero es aclarar ciertas cosas. -Verá, yo conocía a su padre...

Había algo en su tono de voz que hizo que Serena la mirara con interés.

-Hace unos diez años trabajé para él durante un tiempo -le explicó-. En ese tiempo no dejó de acosarme, de amenazarme y, en una ocasión, llegó incluso a agredirme físicamente, pero cada vez que intentaba denunciarlo, se encargaba de que no lo hiciera manchando mi reputación con rumores que él mismo propagaba por el ayuntamiento. Yo era demasiado joven y no sabía qué hacer, así que acabé por marcharme. Tardé años en recuperarme de aquello. Durante los últimos años he trabajado como periodista en Londres.

-¿Periodista?

-No se preocupe, por favor -le dijo en seguida la mujer-. Estaba visitando a unos parientes en Calista cuando oí hablar del hijo ilegítimo del Príncipe Regente. Vi su nombre en los periódicos y cuando leí que usted había estado en la cárcel por matar a su padre, supe que tenía que haber algo más. Quería conocerla, entrevistarla para que pudiera contar su versión de la historia, para que por fin se haga justicia con usted. Yo la apoyaré contando lo que me hizo su padre y así, también yo recibiré el trato justo que se me negó hace años.

Serena se mordió el labio. ¿Debía hacerlo, aunque sólo fuera por el bien de Mamoru? Después de todo, sería él el que tendría que vivir con el estigma de ser el hijo de una ex presidiaría. Quizá si conseguía limpiar su reputación, podría seguir avanzando por el buen camino. Y, al mismo tiempo, ayudaría también a aquella mujer, a otra víctima de su padre.

-No sé muy bien por dónde empezar... -dijo Serena.

La mujer le tendió una mano.

-Me llamo Alexia y creo que la mejor manera de empezar es por el principio.

Darien llegó al puerto justo cuando el ferry estaba desapareciendo a lo lejos. Se quedó allí con la mirada empañada por las lágrimas.

Detrás de él sus guardaespaldas trataban de contener a la muchedumbre. Algunas personas llevaban pancartas en las que se leían cosas horribles sobre Serena.

Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la multitud sin hacer caso de lo que le decían los responsables de su seguridad. Sabía que estaban haciéndole fotos y que las cámaras grabarían todo lo que dijese, pero ya no le importaba. Comenzó a hablar de las injusticias que había sufrido Serenity Tsukino, y no sólo a manos de su padre, sino también en los tribunales que la habían condenado injustamente, sólo porque había intentado protegerse de la violencia de su padre.

La gente empezó a dispersarse, como una manada de perros que acabara de recibir una regañina y escapara con el rabo entre las piernas.

Jedite le abrió la puerta del coche.

-Supongo que sabe que mañana saldrá en todos los periódicos, Alteza -le dijo su fiel secretario.

-Yo no estaré aquí para leerlo -respondió él con total indiferencia.

-¿Puedo preguntarle dónde va a estar, Alteza?

Darien miró el palacio y de nuevo el ferry, a punto de desaparecer en el horizonte.

-Intenta adivinarlo -le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Quiere eso decir que va a necesitar el helicóptero, Alteza?

Darien se volvió a mirarlo.

-Desde luego -confirmó sin dejar-de sonreír-. Llévame al helipuerto lo más rápidamente posible.

Una vez en la diminuta casa que había alquilado en la isla griega de Ithaki, Serena acostó a Mamoru para que se echara la siesta y salió a respirar el aire fresco del mar.

Había elegido aquella pequeña isla sin apenas turismo con la esperanza de que eso los ayudara a pasar desapercibidos hasta que decidiera dónde ir y empezar su vida de nuevo.

El ruido de unos pasos hizo que se diera la vuelta y, al ver allí a Darien, estuvieron a punto de salírsele los ojos de las órbitas.

-¿Has venido aquí a tejer?

Serena siguió mirándolo sin salir del asombro.

-¿Qué?

-¿No conoces la leyenda de Penélope y Ulises?

-Sí... más o menos.

-La antigua isla de Ítaca, conocida hoy en día con el nombre de Ithaki, era el hogar de Ulises -le explicó-. Dice la leyenda que Penélope esperaba su regreso tejiendo un sudario para ahuyentar a sus pretendientes, que creían que Ulises estaba muerto. Ella les había dicho que en cuanto terminara el sudario, elegiría a uno de ellos, pero cada noche deshacía el trabajo que había hecho durante el día y así seguía esperando el regreso de su esposo.

Serena sintió un ligero estremecimiento.

-Yo no sé tejer.

-Me alegro -dijo él-. Porque no quiero que espantes a este pretendiente en cuestión.

Ella siguió mirándolo, tratando de comprender sus palabras, sin querer dejarse llevar por la esperanza que le hacía albergar que hubiera ido a verla.

-¿No vas a decir nada? -preguntó él.

Apretó los labios antes de volver a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Si has venido a ver a Mamoru, me temo que acaba de echarse la siesta -le dijo-. Se ha mareado un poco durante el viaje.

-Estoy deseando ver a Mamoru, pero antes quiero hablar contigo.

Serena cambió de postura y se mordió el labio.

-Escucha, si es por la periodista con la que hablé en el ferry...

-No es por la periodista y, si has hablado con alguien, no ha podido ser peor que lo que les he dicho yo a los paparazzi y a la muchedumbre que había ido a insultarte al puerto -dijo con una irónica sonrisa en los labios-. En realidad, estoy deseando ver los periódicos de mañana.

-¿Has hablado con la prensa?

Darien la miró con ternura.

-¿Creías que no iba a defenderte, _agape mou_?

Serena no sabía qué pensar. Apenas podía contener las emociones; el corazón estaba a punto de escapársele del pecho y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Darien se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos.

-Sere, debería haberte dicho esto el día que me contaste lo de Mamoru..., debería habértelo dicho cuando me contaste cómo te trataba tu padre.

-¿Decirme qué?

-¿No lo adivinas?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Darien se llevó sus manos a los labios y le besó los dedos uno a uno sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Te amo -le dijo-. Te quiero desde hace tanto tiempo que, cuando Mamoru y tú os habéis ido, ha sido como si algo se me desgarrara por dentro. Me han hecho ir al palacio por una tontería, supongo que porque todo el mundo sabía que, si pasaba un minuto más contigo, no permitiría que te fueras.

-Dar, tú y yo no tenemos ningún futuro -le recordó Serena-. El trono...

-Está vacío hasta que Endy decida si quiere ocuparlo -terminó él-. Yo no quiero gobernar Aristo si tú no estás a mi lado. Eres parte de mí, Sere, como nunca antes lo ha sido nadie, ni podrá serlo jamás. No se trata sólo de Mamoru, necesito que lo tengas claro. Si el pueblo no te acepta como mi esposa, estaré encantado de renunciar al trono y a todo lo demás.

Serena no podía creer lo que oía. Tenía ganas de pellizcarse para comprobar que estaba despierta.

-¿Tu... esposa? -consiguió decir por fin con un hilo de voz-, ¿Quieres que me case contigo?

-Tan pronto como sea posible -respondió él con una sonrisa y una mirada llena de amor-. Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo. Quiero que nos casemos cuanto antes y nos pongamos a intentar darle un hermanito a Mamoru. Por fin podemos ser una familia. -No me importa si es en Aristo o en cualquier otra parte. Pero sospecho que, después de lo que le he dicho a la prensa esta mañana, muy pronto te convertirás en princesa.

Serena no pudo contener las lágrimas por más tiempo.

-Sólo quiero ser "tú" princesa -dijo mientras él la estrechaba en sus brazos.

-Siempre lo has sido, Sere, la princesa de mi corazón.

Entonces se oyeron otros pasos, unos más suaves, y una vocecilla:

-¡Papi! ¡Has venido a vernos!

Darien sonrió y levantó al pequeño en brazos.

-No he venido sólo a veros, Mamoru -dijo, abrazándolos a ambos-. He venido a quedarme.

FIN


End file.
